Total Drama Tween Throwdown
by BaconBaka
Summary: Dedicated to my friends. It's back to the Production Lot, for a new season of Total Drama! The catch? The contestants are all tweens! There's bound to be excitement and possible danger at every turn to be had! And maybe a toy ship or two...
1. New Faces, Same Lot -Part 1-

The Total Drama series belongs to Cartoon Network and Teletoon. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted to any public property belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all of the contestants that shows up here belongs to me. Please support the official release.

Well, here we go; ready to start off on a new Total Drama adventure!

How do we start, again?

* * *

Outside a very familiar movie lot, a certain host was giving off a huge grin at the camera. The man's name? Chris McLean, host of the popular show, Total Drama. And with him being back as a host, this could only mean one thing…

"Yo! Remember me?" Chris said out loud. "You could never forget such a face as myself! In either case, welcome to the newest season of Total Drama! After a bit of a break, and a season with a far more of a ripoff of myself, I am back in the hosting seat!"

He then gave a bit of a look behind him, and continued to grin.

"Course, for all you Total Drama crazies out there, if you recall last time we were here on the Production Lot, it was on Total Drama Action. Or as most fans would like to call it, the 'Duncan Show', featuring Duncan! And the rest. And at the end… Someone won; you can take a wild guess. And after that… We kinda hit our blue period for a while. But enough dwelling in the past; we have a whole new cast of contestants that we're gonna greet in a few minutes. But… There's a catch..."

Chris then walked over to an easel, with some charts and graphs.

"Our main demographic has been tweens over the years, and this time… We're gonna have THEM battle it out! We got a colorful cast set in stone for all of you! We were gonna do some silly alphabet gimmick, but who would want to tune in to that? Aside of soccer moms and helicopter parents?

Chris gave off one last grin, as he winked at the camera.

"It's gonna be one insane season, so… Let's let the spills, chills, and toy ships set sail, right here, right now! On..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Tween Throwdown!"

* * *

Now back from the commercial break, Chris was still outside the Production Lot, flashing his trademark grin.

"Welcome back! Miss me? Now, in just a few short moments, our first contestant shall arrive." Chris said out loud. "It could be anyone..."

And sure enough, about a few seconds later, a bus stopped. The bus had most of its doors blackened, to prevent anyone inside from looking out. Soon, the bus opened its doors. And after a minute, a passenger stepped out of the bus, dropped a bag containing her belongings, and tossed a football at the host, to which he caught it.

"Annnnnnddd WE! GOT! TOUCHDOWN!" The contestant cheered out loud. They were a female with a tanned skintone, and was wearing a yellow football jersey with the number 68 on the front, blue track pants, pink boots, blue sweatbands over her wrists, and was wearing a blue football helmet on her head. Her dyed blue hair was in braided pigtails.

"Heidi! Welcome!" Chris greeted back, as he tossed back the football, in which Heidi caught it. "How is life treating you between waiting for the latest football season?"

"Ugh, don't remind me." Heidi groaned back. "That seven month stretch between seasons is pure TORTURE."

The football fan looked around and saw that she was the only one here currently.

"So… Guess I'm the first of my teammates to arrive, huh?" Heidi asked.

"Right, now stand over on that mat over there while we await everyone else." Chris instructed.

Heidi nodded, as she grabbed her belongings and walked to the mat, tossing her football in the air and catching it in the process.

"Moving on… Hope she melts your heart, and not your hands because we got Coco!" Chris announced out loud.

The next departing passenger lept out of the bus doors, sporting a wide grin, and holding a chocolate bar. She had brown skin, raven-colored hair, and was donning a purple shirt with a smiling heart on the front, green pants, and blue and purple sneakers. But what truly set her off from Chris and Heidi was that she was sporting some peach-colored spots on her skin. Coco finished off her chocolate bar, and gave off a grin.

"Hey, you, GUYS! Coco is here to kick butt, take names, and chomp on chocolate!" Coco announced out loud. "Buuuuuttt being that I'm still a stranger to pigtails here, I can't do that second bit. At least not yet."

"Give it time, Coco." Chris responded back. "We're still a bit early."

"Hey, being a bit early never stopped anyone; especially around Halloween. Gotta scope out the hottest houses around and score some chocolate!" Coco said with a grin.

Coco soon went over to Heidi, as the Football Fan looked at her.

"Er… About your skin..." Heidi said, as Coco gave off a shrug.

"Eh, my Vitligo? What's some fading skin pigmentations have to do with me? No big whoop, really. It's just what I am." Coco responded back. "Besides, we all need some unique rep around here. Much like the King of Pop, too! Only with a lot less controversy involved. So, I guess you're a fan of football?"

"You betchya! Heck, I would go the whole nine yards and actually attend the games as well!" Heidi said with a grin. "Complete with snacks and face paint as well!"

Back with Chris, he gave off another look at the camera.

"Either case, make way for Indigo!" Chris announced, as the next passenger stepped off of the bus.

She was a Caucasian female with short, brown hair, and wearing a yellow t-shirt, a light blue skirt, and purple shoes with white socks.

"Hiiiiii~!" Indigo sung out loud. "The name's Indigo, future pop-star in the making!"

"Indigo! Welcome to Tween Throwdown!" Chris greeted Indigo.

"I'm super psyched to be here!" Indigo responded back. "I'm ready to give out a note to anyone, once they're around, I suppose!"

"But think you can take on 23 contestants?" Chris questioned towards Indigo.

"You _betchya_!" Indigo squeaked out, as she held her hands to her mouth. "...Sorry, voice crack."

Indigo approached the two contestants, as smiled at them.

"So, what kinda music you like?" Indigo asked.

"Something fast-paced and energetic!" Coco grinned back.

"Eh, something that pumps me up for the game of the week." Heidi shrugged back.

"As for me, I'm a fan of pop music. Like Beyonce, and all that stuff." Indigo said with a warm smile.

Heidi blinked. "She's a pop singer? I could had swore she was R&B."

"Departing next from the bus… Make way for Ivan!" Chris announced, as the passenger departed off the bus…

"Movie Lot!"

"Now arriving at Movie Lot!"

"Welcome to Movie Lot!"

"Watch your step, eek EEK!"

"Thanks for doing this!" Ivan replied back. "Even though the bus was parked already."

Ivan looked at everyone who arrived so far. Ivan was decked out in a green, cloth Viking helmet with a leaf on the front, covering his brunet hair. Said leaf was the Animal Crossing furniture leaf from the actual games. He was also wearing a blue t-shirt with that same symbol, gray shorts. and a pair of dark blue sandals.

"Cool; welcoming committee!" Ivan said out loud. "Almost like the game!"

"Ivan! Welcome to the Movie Lot!" Chris greeted out loud. "How's life in your awesome town of Fructose?"

"Very awesome, indeed! I'm gunning for the Gracie Series!" Ivan answered back. "I've saved up boatloads of bells for it, that giraffe will never know what hit her!"

"Animal Crossing? That game where you move into a town and talk to furries and stuff?" Coco asked.

"You betchya!" Ivan grinned back. "Though I am a bit too young to actually join the community; their stuff can get very R rated for some."

"Furries? Like they wear outfits modeled after animals, and in most cases, mascot outfits?" Heidi asked.

Ivan nodded back. "Right on the dot."

Ivan left to join his fellow contestants, as Chris grinned at the camera again.

"Our next contestant is richer than you four put together, it's Peki, the daughter of Duck Industries!" Chris announced, as the next contestant departed off the bus.

She was a brunette girl, who had some makeup on, and was donning a green shirt, a purple skirt with what appeared to be diamonds embedded into it, pink shoes with some diamonds embedded on it, as some purple socks with a gold stripe on it. She also had on some gold bracelets, an expensive necklace with a diamond as the charm… And Master Ball earrings.

Coco could only sigh at Peki's appearance. "Oh, joy… Guys? Prepare to be mocked and called pheasants."

"To be honest, I'm kinda jelly about her attire." Indigo admitted.

"Way too girly for my tastes." Heidi added.

"Peki! Welcome!" Chris greeted the newcomer. "How's the rich life treating you?"

"Well, for my first time riding a bus, it was rather unexciting; I couldn't see outside the window, and I couldn't exit out of my seat until that door opened." Peki admitted.

"True, same thing happened to me as well." Ivan added.

Chris scratched his head. "Yeeeeaaahhh, we had to do so to keep you all from greeting everyone before you all departed the bus; gotta keep everyone surprised."

"True, that." Ivan agreed.

"Right… Now, you sure you, the daughter of Duck Industries, you'll be okay?" Chris asked Peki.

Peki nodded. "Certainly."

"See? She's getting the special treatment!" Coco said out loud, flabbergasted.

"Wow, what happened to you? Bad time with a rich dude?" Heidi asked.

"Nah, I just don't like entitled people, that's all." Coco answered back, sighing.

"Now, why don't you greet your new castmates?" Chris said out loud.

Peki nodded, as she made her way to the mat.

"Hey, guys and gals!" Peki greeted herself, as she gave a look at Coco. "And don't worry; despite my status of being very, very rich… I'm just a bit chill. Not like how the media portrays the rich."

"I LOVE YOUR EARRINGS!" Indigo squeaked out as she regained herself. "Oh… Sorry. That came out just now."

Peki giggled. "Eh, you're good. And thanks!"

"Where did you get them?" Indigo asked.

"You mean these things?" Peki said, tapping one of them, having it swing around a bit. "Had them custom made, to be honest. Want me to score you a pair?"

Indigo shook her head. "Eh, I'm good. Besides, my ears aren't pierced."

She soon crossed her arms.

"I want them pierced, I suppose."

Peki soon looked at Ivan, and smiled.

"So, guess you're a fellow mayor, huh?" Peki questioned.

Ivan grinned back. "You betchya!"

"What Town Ordinance did you go for?" Peki asked.

"I kinda switch between Beautiful Town and Rich Town." Ivan answered back. "But the other two towns I got? They're on Beautiful Town permanently. I rather not try finding my plants to water them."

Peki gave off a gentle smile. "It seems you're really into Animal Crossing."

"You bet I am! Been a fan since I could walk. Got all the games, even imported the Japanese only titles… I even got Happy Home Designer and Amiibo Festival, as well!" Ivan answered back. "As thus most of the cards in my Amiibo Card collection.

"Most of them? Check this collection out." Peki winked, as she took out a binder, and presented it to Ivan.

"Cool… The entire collection..." Ivan muttered, looking through Peki's binder.

"I got some extras; maybe later, we can do a bit of trading?" Peki offered.

"You got yourself a deal!" Ivan responded, giving a thumbs up.

"Time to put the spark in your step, cause here comes Piapot!" Chris announced, as the next passenger departed from the bus.

They were a female, sporting dyed electric blue hair in a ponytail, which was shaped like a lightning bolt. Clothing wise, she was donning a black t-shirt with a smiling lighting bolt on the front, with the bottom of it cut short, over a blue and purple striped tank top, pink sweatpants, light blue sandals, and a pair of red and blue bracelets over her wrists. She was also wearing light blue glasses as well. But what truly set her off from the others thus far was some markings on her cheeks, a red and blue circle, respectively.

"Whoa, is this THE Total Drama?" Piapot asked.

"You betchya!" Chris responded back. "What do you think this was, Total Drama Daycare?"

"Well, considering I pass off as a mascot for a battery company… I would be brought to an actual daycare to teach everyone about the wonders of electricity!" Piapot answered back.

"And… You aren't worried at all about your..." Chris continued, as he leaned towards Piapot. "...Little secret?"

"Nah." Piapot responded back.

"In either case, here are your fellow contestants. Make with the interactions!" Chris said out loud.

Piapot nodded, as she approached her fellow contestants, who looked at her.

"So, did you self-paint your face?" Heidi asked out loud.

"Well… Kinda-sorta." Piapot admitted. "I dig your hair, however."

"Same here!" Heidi complimented. "Blue hair rocks!"

Peki gave Piapot a look, and then smiled at her.

"So, Piapot… I guess you're a huge fan of electricity, right down to having Positive and Negative signs painted on your face, huh?"

"You betchya!" Piapot winked back. "Just watching a thunderstorm outside just gets me excited!"

"Up next, totally NOT a Crystal Gem… Jasper!" Chris announced, as the next contestant ran out of the bus, almost in fear.

They were a male, with brown hair and a green dyed fringe. Clothing-wise, he had on a simple purple t-shirt, a pair of light blue shorts with a white vertical stripe on the sides, and red sandals. He currently looked frightened.

"Man, I am SO glad to be outta there!" Jasper said out loud. "That place they put you in to take you here… Small as heck! Whose idea was it?"

"Blame McLean." Heidi spoke up.

Jasper looked over at Heidi. "You… Aren't a jock, are you? You aren't gonna stuff me in a trash bin… Are you?"

Heidi shook her head. "Buddy, I dunno what's in your head, but I would never do that."

Jasper then walked over to the mat, and looked at his fellow contestants.

"So far, this is scary..." Jasper said out loud. "The most normal person so far is the girl in the yellow shirt..."

"Eh, being normal's overrated these days." Coco shrugged, as she bit into another chocolate bar.

"I wouldn't call myself truly normal,~!" Indigo sung out.

"It's time to suit up, cause here's Danielle!" Chris announced, as the next contestant departed from the bus…

She looked a lot different, appearance-wise from the other contestants so far. She was donning what appeared to be an animal outfit, almost like the ones you see in theme parks and sporting events. The outfit itself was a blue-furred cat, with some pink hair on top, also wearing a yellow tank-top, and red pants.

"Uh..." Danielle said nervously as she looked at her fellow contestants. "I'm Danielle, and I hope we get along really well..."

Coco looked at Danielle. "I gotta give you props for your choice of wardrobe, but seriously… You'll melt in there!"

"I… kinda got a tiny air conditioner installed in my suit." Danielle replied back, as everyone was still starring at her.

"You got some allergy which requires a suit like that?" Heidi asked.

Danielle shook her head.

"You're more used to confined spaces than I am. Why?" Jasper asked.

"I just like wearing this outfit… That's all." Danielle admitted.

"Question; are you an animatronic?" Indigo asked.

Danielle gulped, as she ignored Indigo and looked far in the streets.

" _ _Should I quit?__ " Danielle thought, as she shook those thoughts out of her mind. " _ _No… I promised her that I would attend...__ "

But someone approached her, and inhaled gently.

"Danielle… You gonna be okay?" Ivan asked.

Danielle looked down at Ivan, and smiled gently behind her mask.

"Yeah… It's that, I never truly exposed myself like this to other peers my age before." Danielle admitted. "Especially in a group like this..."

"Well… if it helps, I think you look really cool." Ivan complimented with a warm smile.

Danielle blinked in her mask. "You… really think so?"

"Yeah!" Ivan answered back genuinely.

Danielle held out a hand. "Thanks..."

"It's Ivan." Ivan replied back. "And no prob."

The two went over to the Mat, as Danielle noticed something in Ivan's pocket.

"Don't mind me asking, but is that a 3DS in your pocket?" Danielle asked. "Or are you just happy to see me?"

Ivan grinned as he held up a 3DS, with a decal of Isabelle on it. "You betchya!"

"Cool..." Danielle said, as she breathed nervously. "So… Wanna trade FC's?"

Ivan gave off a gentle smile. "Already?"

"You're a really kind guy. Plus..." Danielle said, as she got close to Ivan. "I got the game, too..."

Ivan beamed at that. "You got yourself a new FC!"

"Uh… Danielle? I know I asked this, but..." Indigo said out loud. "Are you an actual animatronic?"

Danielle said nothing, as she pulled off her left glove, exposing a human hand.

"Cool! Almost like an IRL Terminator! Except not really!" Coco exclaimed.

"Underneath this suit is a 100% human girl!" Danielle said out loud. "But I rather not show off my entire body, for reasons."

"Time for contestant number… What are we on? Eh, forget it! It's time to meet Natalie!" Chris announced, as the next contestant stepped off the bus..

She had some slightly dark skin, and was wearing blue-framed glasses, a blue and white shirt, with the words 'Geek 4 Life' on front, pink pants with rips at the kneeline, orange and blue sandals, and blue and pink wristbands on her wrists. But what truly set her off was the Hoppip hat on top of her bright purple hair. She looked at the Lot, and sighed.

"Why am I even here?" Natalie asked out loud.

"Natalie!" Chris greeted the newcomer loudly, spooking Natalie a bit. "How's it hanging?"

"Chris? The name's not Natalie… It's Natz." Natalie… No. Natz responded back. "But I'll forgive you for that. As for how's it hanging?"

Natz then gave off a sigh.

"You can guess how I'm feeling."

"Oh… So..." Chris said, trying to change the subject. "Caught any new Pokemon lately?"

"Well, I ended up getting a Protean Froakie from a family I'm rooming with the other day, so... That counts?" Natz answered, giving off a shrug. "Whatever, not like they're my family, anyway..."

"Then who is your family, anyway?" Indigo asked, concerned for Natz.

"Forget it… Let's just drop the subject, okay?" Natz requested, as she walked over to the mat, and stood next to Indigo. Indigo held up her hand.

"I'm Indigo." Indigo greeted, as Natz denied the hand shake. She soon lowered her hand. "Not much for a hand shake, huh?"

"You've very observant, huh?" Natz remarked back.

"Eh, I get that from time to time." Indigo shrugged back.

Jasper gave off a look towards Natz.

"Er… I like your hat." Jasper admitted.

"Eh, fam got it for me." Natz replied back. "Nice gesture, but… Eh, forget it."

"Wiley, come on down!" Chris announced. "You're the next contestant on Tween Throwdown!"

Almost like that, the next passenger departed off the bus. They were a male donning some red hair, and had on a red t-shirt with a dollar sign on the front, blue sweatpants, and pink sneakers.

"Heck yeah! I'm ready to win some BIG BUCKS, and hope I don't Whammy out!" Wiley said out loud.

"Er… In English?" Danielle asked.

"He means that he wants to win big, and not be eliminated." Coco replied back.

"Yeah, this is Wiley for you." Chris admitted.

"Trust me, with these smarts, you'll be lucky to have me on any team I get on!" Wiley continued, as he made his way towards the mat, and stood next to Heidi.

"Soooo… What's your fave game show?" Heidi asked.

Wiley chuckled. "That is a huge toughie… I say all of them."

Indigo was the next person to approach the Game Show Fan.

"Wiley, concerning your shoes… Did you lose a bet, I suppose?" Indigo asked.

Wiley sighed. "Blame bullies. They swiped my shoes on the last day of school, and something happened, resorting to me borrowing my sister's shoes."

"Ouch..." Indigo muttered. "Bullies can be such scum."

"Agreed." Heidi nodded back.

"Everything is awesome now, cause Latif is next to arrive!" Chris announced, as the next contestant departed from the bus.

"Ooohh, is this Total Drama? Cool!" Latif squeed. They were a Caucasian male, with black hair, a light blue t-shirt with a smiling hammer on front, faded blue jeans, and blue and red sandals. There was also a cap on his head, modeled after the Pokemon Pyukumuku.

"Yep, this is it!" Chris grinned back.

Latif looked at Chris.

"Is it true you're on several watchlists for various crimes?" Latif asked the host, to which he quickly sweat in fear.

"Annnnnnddd there's your cast. Why not talk to them about stuff?" Chris suggested, as he showed Latif the way.

Latif was looking at his fellow contestants, and smiled. "Hi!"

"Heh, tell me more about those watchlists Chris is on!" Heidi smirked.

Latif looked back at the host, and towards Heidi. "Nah, I rather not. Besides, that may get me ejected even before the game actually begins."

"Or all of us. The show would be canceled, and we be replaced by a reboot of Sam and Max. Only super deformed and dabbing every five seconds." Natz stated, as she pushed in her glasses.

Piapot sported a grin, as she approached Latif.

"Hey, are you that kid who reviewed those LEGO playsets?" Piapot asked.

"Yep!" Latif declared.

"But aren't they so expensive?" Indigo spoke up.

"My family's kinda a bit well off." Latif replied back. "So I can afford them from time to time."

Latif then looked at Piapot, and smiled.

"Also… I've a feeling my sister would get along great with you!" Latif said out loud, as he observed Piapot closer. "Though, you had to go through a lotta pain to get those cheek markings tattooed on you!"

Piapot blushed a bit, as she was about to say something, but…

"It's time to get your fashion checked, cause here comes Bitty!" Chris announced, as the next passenger departed from the bus.

She had long, blonde hair reaching to her shoulders, and was wearing a pink t-shirt with a blue open shirt over it, a purple skirt, purple boots, pink socks, and golden hoop earrings. She was also donning some make-up as well.

"Greetings, McLean." Bitty said out loud. "Still sporting the 2007 look, I presume."

"Hey, this kind of fashion will never die off." Chris responded back.

"Very well, then." Bitty said, as she started to approach the campers. She started with Heidi, as she looked her over.

"You about done?" Heidi asked.

"You can't rush art." Bitty responded back, as she finished observing Heidi, and stepped back. She then gave a look at Heidi. "While I do appreciate the mix of yellow and blue, those pink boots of yours? You should ditch them for a pair that match your style."

Heidi blinked. "Er, these are my lucky boots. No way am I ditching my kicks!"

Bitty shrugged, as she approached Coco next. Once she was done giving her a onceover, she stepped back.

"Hmm, while I do like the duds, I think your hair could use some pizzazz. May I recommend pink highlights?" Bitty suggested.

Bitty soon left Coco, as the Chocoholic looked at Bitty.

"So… Is that a pass?"

Bitty soon observed Indigo, and gave off a sigh.

"Okay, first off? Your wardrobe? Kinda drab, no offense. But you do give yourself a bit of a blank slate to work on." Bitty said to Indigo.

"Well, I'll give it a shot, I suppose." Indigo replied back, as she smiled back. "As for you… You have a really, _really_ nice look!"

"Well, I try." Bitty smirked back. "Thanks… Um..."

"Indigo." Indigo replied back.

"Right, Indigo. First off, I would recommend a bit of blush for your cheeks." Bitty started to say, as she looked at Piapot. "Hold that thought..."

She soon approached Piapot, as she looked at her.

"Er, girl? The lightning look is SO 1980s. And that time period was a walking fashion disaster." Bitty said out loud. "First off, I recommend wiping off that face paint. What are you, some kinda humanoid Pikaclone?"

Bitty soon took out a wipe, as she started to inch it closer to Piapot's face.

"Er, I seriously advise against touching my cheeks-" Piapot warned.

"Pfft; this wipe can even clear away even permanent marker off of skin. Let's get those designs off your cheeks, and get some blush on." Bitty continued, as she touched Piapot's cheek…

ZAP!

"Ow!" Bitty yelped, as she quickly retracted back her hand. "Dang, that really hurt!"

"I tried to warn you; touching my cheeks is a bad idea." Piapot replied back.

"Yeah, I get that now." Bitty grumbled. "At least you didn't zap my manicure off..."

Piapot could only shulk back, as Latif gave her an endearing look.

"Piapot… I only wanna understand what's going on..." Latif said to himself.

"It's his mission to commission, here's our resident artist, Haruto!" Chris announced, as someone else exited the bus.

They were a male, with his black hair almost styled like a beret. His hair was also streaked a light green. Clothingwise, he wore a black t-shirt with a skull wearing a blue beret on the front, black ripped pants, and a pair of black sandals. He also had a blue headband around his forehead. He also was wearing spiked bracelets, and a necklace with a 1-Up Mushroom charm. He also had three streaks of paint on his cheeks and nose.

"Hey, all!" Haruto greeted out loud.

"And we have the goth of the season." Bitty confirmed. "But at least your outfit is all goth-y, so you get a pass from me. If only cause you won't actually harm me."

Jasper was the next one to speak up. "Um… You won't harm us… Right?"

Haruto simply shook his head. "Naaaaahhh, even though I may look the part, I'm for the most part, kind."

Haruto then went over to the other contestants, as he pulled out a sketchpad and started to sketch something in it, as someone approached him.

"Er… I kinda recognize that artstyle." Ivan said out loud. "Are you… Familiar with ScoreKorpse?"

Haruto gave off a grin.

"Familiar with her? I'm her little brother!" Haruto admitted. "Yeah, I often do the artwork for her channel and stuff."

Peki was the next one to walk up to Haruto.

"Haruto! Hey!" Peki greeted out loud, as both Haruto and Peki shared a high five.

"Peki! I never thought you would be on here!" Haruto responded back.

"Eh, things can get pretty boring back at home in between game releases. How'd you been?" Peki asked. "Any new artwork?"

"Oh, funny you should ask." Haruto replied back, as he displayed a cartoonish snake, wrapped around a skull. "Drew this thing while waiting for that door in the bus' compound to open and release me."

Peki observed the artwork, and smiled.

"Awesome as always, Haruto." Peki complimented back.

Ivan looked at the two. "You two know each other?"

"Yep; we often get together during company get-togethers. It's a rich person sort of thing." Haruto answered back.

"Ooooohhh..." Ivan replied back. "I gotchya."

"Next up, it's Azura!" Chris announced, as the next passenger stepped off the bus.

She was of Asian descent, with some raven black hair, twirled up in a braid. She also had on a red framed pair of glasses, a collared green shirt over a blue sweater, a green skirt, and brown shoes with some black knee socks.

"McLean… Nice of me to come." Azura said to the host. "Your awesomeness is over its gap. Nice work."

"You bet it is!" Chris grinned back.

"Now… To analyze everyone of this gathering." Azura said, as she walked over to Peki, and seemingly looked at her. Once she was done, she sighed.

"So… Do I pass?" Peki asked.

"I see someone who is a load of fun inside." Azura critiqued. "Your chirpiness shall assist your team well."

Azura left Peki's sight, as the Rich Girl looked at Azura one last time.

"I… can take that as a yes?"

Azura soon observed Piapot. Once she was done, she took a step back.

"Your appearance is a bit… Shocking, no pun intended. But I am sure you can still pull your weight with your team." Azura concluded.

She soon left Piapot, as the Electric girl looked at her.

"Er… Thanks, I think." Piapot shrugged, as she looked at Latif. "You got any of that?"

Latif only shook his head.

Azura was now observing Danielle. Once done, she took a step back.

"You seem to be hiding something..." Azura concluded. "Why not join up with me? With your general appearance, we can crush everyone?"

Danielle nodded. "I'll… Think about it."

Azura smiled. "Good… I know you'll make the… __right__ choice."

"Here comes Quant!" Chris announced, as the next passenger departed from the bus, as they looked around silently.

Quant was a female with some uncombed blonde hair, a simple purple and black striped t-shirt, beige pants, and torn socks, exposing her toes.

"What? No words?" Chris asked out loud. "Okay, then..."

Quant soon left Chris' side, and approached Natz.

"Purple hair… I think that's a sign of evil." Quant stated.

Natz raised an eyebrow. "Uh, where you hear that?"

"My studies said that a hair color that is non-natural is evil." Quant responded back. "And let's leave it at that."

Natz blinked. "Umm… Okay, then?"

Quant soon left Natz, as the latter looked at her.

"What's up with her?"

Quant was soon observing Piapot, as she shook her head.

"Let's see… Blue hair… Evil. Face markings… Evil." Quant listed off. "Yep, I can conclude that you're full of evil."

Quant walked off, as Piapot gave a look at the blonde girl who was once observing her.

"Wow, 0 and 2 from the blonde girls." Latif stated. "What you do, aside of shock one of their own by accident?"

"I dunno..." Piapot replied back, as she gave a look at Quant. "But I've a feeling that deep inside… She didn't want to insult us."

"So, she's hurting in the inside?" Latif asked. "I know some home remedies that can patch that up-"

"It'll take more than some canned soup in order to get her to open up." Piapot replied back.

"So… Uncanned soup? Does that even exist?" Latif asked.

"Introducing-" Chris started to say, as he didn't get to finish as the departing passenger lept out of the bus' doors, and posed with two rock symbols jetting out.

"E-C-H-O! Put those four together, and what does that spell? ECHO!" The newcomer cheered out loud.

"Gee, way to steal the spotlight, Echo..." Chris pouted back.

Echo was a female, with dyed green hair in a spiked ponytail, and was wearing a black t-shirt with a heart sporting bat wings on the front. Said shirt was torn around the middriff, exposing her bellybutton, which was sporting a piercing. She was also sporting some pink and black striped pants with rips around the kneeline, black and pink boots, and was also wearing spiked wristbands. She also had some black eyeliner, had two piercings in her ears, and was also sporting a nose stud. She gave off a grin to the host.

"Aww, don't be like that, McLean! I swear, that this season will still be fun-tsatic!" Echo responded back.

She soon went over to the rest of the contestants, still grinning, when she noticed someone lecturing Coco.

"And therefore, chocolate is evil, but only in large doses." Quant finished, as…

"Yo!"

Quant turned around to see Echo, standing there.

"And I think I found the evilest of them all." Quant said out loud.

"Pfft, what could be evil? Aside of CN America's usual lineup, escaped serial killers, those bullies who dumped pig's blood on Carrie White..." Echo listed off.

"I mean your general appearance. I mean, you've got green hair, piercings..." Quant continued. "And all those spikes..."

"Eh, I rounded those pointy babies on my accessories up to about 20." Echo excused back. "At least, it's probably 20 on my official artwork."

"And who are these..." Quant continued, as she read some words on Echo's shirt. "Devil's Flight? I know HE'S evil."

"Just a rock group I kinda-sorta followed." Echo excused back. "Anyway, what's with you calling everything around you evil? There's TONS of things that aren't evil, at all! Like singing! You know how to carry a tune?"

"Sing? Singing's evil… I do not partake in it." Quant said out loud.

"But it's the universal language to the soul!" Echo continued. "I know you've got a song just waiting to burst out in the works!"

"YEAH!" Indigo cheered out loud.

"I. Don't. Sing." Quant confirmed, as she glanced over at Indigo. "That goes for you too."

"That'll put you in a disadvantage if there's a World Tour inspired challenge..." Coco stated.

"And I'm adding that in my notes..." Chris said out loud. "Gotta keep up with my rival Don..."

"Just… please. Don't do another All Stars season." Haruto commented.

"I can agree to you on that, Haruto." Ivan nodded back. "There were so many banhammers tossed at users after… Well, that episode."

"All Stars?" Quant raised an eyebrow, as Echo put a hand on Quant's shoulder.

"Pure evil..." Echo responded back. "To the tenth degree, even."

"It's time to meet Roy!" Chris announced, as the next passenger departed off the bus… Or rather, jumped out, in this case. Skating on a skateboard, he preformed a few tricks, as he stopped in front of the host. "I really gotta set some rules for next time..."

"Psyched to be here, Chris!" Roy exclaimed with a grin. He was donned in a light blue t-shirt with a donut design on the front, purple ripped jeans, light blue sandals, and a green cap covering his raven-colored hair, which had blue streaks in it. He even had on some green plastic bracelets as well as a white bandage on his nose. "I'm here to play and win, man!"

"Good for you, Roy!" Chris replied back. "At least you're not an evil-accusing sad sack like Quant."

"Hey, what's the point of being a sad sack?" Roy questioned, as he shrugged. "You just gotta hope for the best, and prep for the worst."

Natz sighed. "I heard that line a thousand times..."

Back with Roy, he started to skate over to the mat, when…

"Whoa!" Roy yelled out loud, tripping and almost falling on the ground, had not been for someone catching him at the last minute.

"You may wanna be careful; pal." Indigo suggested, as she held Roy. "You wouldn't wanna be medivaked before you got to play the game."

"Eh, I fell tons of times; no biggie for me!" Roy answered back with a sheepish grin.

But Natz took a glance at Roy.

"You should watch it with your skating… You don't wanna be taken out before you even began to play." Natz warned the skater.

Roy looked at Natz, and blushed a bit.

"Roy, are you even listening to me?" Natz asked, as she snapped her fingers, snapping Roy back to attention.

"You got it; no skateboarding around the lot." Roy answered back.

Natz shook her head. "Yeesh, I only said 'be careful' when skating."

Echo sported a smile, as she elbowed Quant, and pointed at Roy.

"He seems like a bad boy." Echo nodded in response. "Probs your type!"

"Gee, you think?" Quant responded back. "I highly doubt it."

"So, to switch the subject… Do you like anything? Rock music? Echo asked.

Quant shook her head.

"Okay… Metal tunes?"

Quant shook her head again.

"...Any kind of Karaoke?" Echo asked.

"...I like bread." Quant answered back.

"Well, there's a start!" Echo replied back. "I can always Metal Gear ya with some from the Mess Hall. Trust me, I can be pretty sneaky…"

"I can do fine on my own, thanks." Quant confirmed back.

"Your order's up, cause it's time to meet Xylia!" Chris announced, as the next passenger departed from the bus.

Xylia was a female donning a white t-shirt with red sleeves and a red bottom, as well as some bright yellow sweatpants, and a pair of purple sandals. She also had a green baker's cap over her pink dyed hair as well. She was also sporting what appeared to be some flour markings on her cheeks, in the shape of hearts, and she also had a streak of flour across her nose as well. She was also chubby as well.

"Hiya, Chris!" Xylia said out loud, as she pulled out a tray of cookies, which looked home-made. "Wanna cookie?"

Chris grinned as he took one of the cookies, and bit into it. "Wow… These are really good. Good job, Xy! And thanks for departing the bus like normal. Unlike a certain pair of departees."

"Thanks!" Xylia responded back, as she went over to the mat, and started to offer cookies to the rest of the cast, all of which accepted one… But when she got to Quant…

"No thanks. It goes against everything I stand for." Quant denied back.

"What? No, they don't! I would have totally heard it on the news by now." Xylia responded back. "Plus, it's not like I SOOOOOO used a totally messy recipe."

"Still, it goes against my… religion." Quant said out loud.

"When were cookies totally against any religion?" Xylia asked, raising an eyebrow.

But Quant stood firm. "They just are. Now leave me alone."

Xylia frowned a bit, as Echo gave off a sweet smile to the baker.

"Hey, don't let her get you down, okay? She's kinda been in some sorta funk ever since she's arrived." Echo said out loud.

"Tell me about it; I just totally arrived, and it seems like she's SOOOO in a foul mood." Xylia replied back.

She then took one of the cookies, and handed it over to Echo.

"For when the time is right." Xylia nodded seriously. "I know she totally loves them."

"I gotchya." Echo replied back, as she pocketed the cookie.

"Everyone, Dusty Jr. has entered the HOUSE!" Chris announced, as the next passenger departed from the bus.

He had long blonde hair covering half his face, long enough to brush back, a black leather jacket over a blue tank-top, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"Thanks, Chris. The name's Dustin, but please… Call me Dusty." Dusty Jr. recommended. "Being a JR just… irks me."

He then flashed his hair at the group, as most of the girls squeed with pure joy.

"It's Dustin!" Coco yelled out loud.

"He's so dreamy..." Piapot swooned.

"He's so wicked!" Echo sported a grin.

With Quant, however…

"...Who?" Quant asked out loud. Cue record needle scratch here.

"Awwww, come on!" Echo responded back. "Do you even know who he is?"

"No..." Quant shook her head.

"You can't be that far under a rock! He's only Dusty Jr! The next best thing to come out since sliced bread!" Echo responded back, in which Quant gave off a look. "Hey, just trying to pander to your odd-ish interests..."

With Xylia, she only rolled her eyes.

"Erk… Dusty Jr..." Xylia muttered. "It's all the girls at school totally talk about..."

"Ugh! Why is HE here?!" Natz protested.

Dusty Jr smiled, as he approached Natz.

"Natalie, you're here, too?" Dusty Jr asked, looking shocked.

"Dusty, the name is Natz..." Natz answered back. "And how did you even get on this show?"

Jasper looked at both of the two tweens talking back and forth.

"Natz, you know Dusty Jr?" Jasper asked.

"Used to know him, unfortunately..." Natz muttered back.

"Yeah, her parents worked for my mom. Personal trainer, dietary coach, that sort of thing." Dusty Jr. explained with a shrug.

"That's about the gist of it..." Natz responded.

"So, just remember… If there's anything I can do to help, just seek me, and tell me. But for now, my public awaits." Dusty Jr. gave off a small smile as he made his leave.

Natz looked over at Dusty Jr and scowled at him.

"So, what's your beef with him?" Jasper asked out loud.

"He's just playing off his good looks for himself. Protip? Don't fall for it; he's actually a grade A brat." Natz warned.

"How bratty are we talking?" Jasper asked.

"Thankfully not Veruca Salt bratty." Natz answered back. "Or Lola Loud bratty."

Jasper nodded back in understanding.

With Xylia, she was walking back and forth, feeling angry.

"Why did we get someone like _him_ on the show?" Xylia complained. "Why didn't we get someone actually gentle, like a tween version of Stella Starr?!"

Roy shook his head. "Afraid that's the way things work, Xylia..."

"It's time for Fuller to enter the fray!" Chris announced, as the next passenger departed from the bus.

They were a tall male, with light blonde hair, and was wearing a blue t-shirt over a green sweater, red pants, and brown sneakers.

"Hi!" Fuller said out loud. "I am just so glad to be on this show! Here's hoping that we all can be really awesome friends!"

He gave Chris a look of approval, as he went his way towards the other contestants.

"So, guess you're my opponents, huh?" Fuller asked.

"Yeah, I suppose." Indigo replied back. "Still, that doesn't me we can't be friends, am I right?"

Fuller smiled back. "Naaahh, not at all."

He soon stood by the side, as Indigo looked at him.

"Entering Stage Left, we have Alora!" Chris announced, as the next passenger departed from the bus.

The brown skinned tween female was sporting a straw hat with a pink music note on top of her dark orange hair with the tips dyed brown, a light blue t-shirt with a flower on it, purple pants, and green sneakers. Underneath her arm, was what appeared to be a portable keyboard.

"Sup, all? I'm here to spread the awesomeness of background music all around!" Alora said out loud. "Be it your usual pop..."

"Nice!" Indigo grinned.

"J-Pop..." Alora continued, as Danielle only nodded in approval. "And even chiptune! Yep, no music is too bad enough to be background music!"

"Totally cool!" Xylia exclaimed.

"How about some awesome rock music?" Echo requested.

"You betchya! And if you want..." Alora confirmed, as she done a chiptune version of a rock song. Once she was finished.

"Pretty wicked stuff!" Echo complimented back.

"Right back at ya." Alora smiled, as she walked over to the contestants.

"Hey, you gonna request a song?" Indigo asked.

But Bitty shook her head.

"Nah. Let's just say that all my fave singers… Well, went nuts. The two-tone hairstyle even hit a drop in popularity after some secrets about… her, came out." Bitty answered back.

"I'm just lucky ViruSkanner back at home introduced me to Hatebeak..." Haruto stated. "Real nice stuff; I highly recommend it."

Quant blinked in confusion. "Who hates on beaks?"

"I am quite surprised you don't." Echo responded back.

"Slithering up the path, it's Rattles!" Chris announced out loud as someone was tossed off the bus, in front of the host and the contestants.

Rattles' wardrobe consisted of a hat resembling a snake on his amber-colored hair, a purple t-shirt with a nose on the front, red pants with a yellow stripe pattern going up the sides, and blue sneakers. He also seemed to be wearing a bandage on his nose, as thus a scarf covering his neck, despite the fact it was summer.

"Er… What did you even do?" Coco asked out loud.

Rattles only gave off an innocent grin.

"If you hear any cursing or screaming, I kinda left a gift for the driver to cuddle up with, because I think snakes are best for everyone, and I think there's a 75% chance that the driver's gonna scream like a girl.

Sure enough, a scream was heard from inside the bus, as Rattles had a huge bead of sweat dropping down his face.

"Yeeeeaaahhh, I'm gonna join everyone on the mat now." Rattles sheepishly said out loud, as he went over to the mat.

"Er… Please tell me that snake wasn't poisonous..." Roy nervously said out loud.

But Rattles simply shrugged.

"Eh, it's only an Eastern Ribbon Snake. The only harm done is spooking that cab driver, in which he screamed real loudly." Rattles said out loud.

"We're just lucky you didn't smuggle in an anaconda..." Natz muttered out loud.

Rattles grinned at that statement. "Awww, I really, REALLY want an anaconda! Then I can rub on it, and feed it leftovers because mom fixes a lot of them and it causes the fridge to emit a stinky odor after a day and a half."

"Okay, before we scare off half the audience, we've got Burt!" Chris announced, as the next passenger departed from the bus.

He was a brunet boy, sporting a red t-shirt, and blue pants, as well as some brown sandals.

"Greetings, all! I am TOAST thrilled to be here! POOP!" Burt introduced himself.

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "Er, what's with all the nouns in your vocab?"

Burt simply shrugged. "Eh, I just CLOWN like adding random words to my sentences. FART!"

He soon approached the contestants, as he stood next to Xylia.

"You've got some MEOW nifty feet..." Burt complimented. "The sandals really WAFFLES suit you!"

Xylia smiled back. "Why, thank you! And your feet's is just as nifty, if not totally more!"

"And finally… Joey!" Chris announced, as nobody departed from the bus. "Er… Joey!"

"Guess he was just too chicken to face off against us..." Bitty scoffed. "Mainly me."

"Maybe a gummy snake of mine scared him off?" Rattles asked. "If so, my bad."

"If so, you think we would had seen him hop out the back." Natz stated.

At that moment, Chris' cell phone rang. "Yeah? What? Wow… Just… What are the charges? That much? I see… Well, thanks for calling us."

He put the phone back in his pocket, as he looked at the campers.

"So… Was that about Joey?" Danielle asked.

"As a matter of fact… Yeah." Chris answered back. "He's was never on the bus at all, but in Juvie… Awaiting a court sentence."

The tweens were shocked to hear about that.

"Yikes, what he totally do to end up nose to nose against Phoenix Wright?" Xylia asked out loud.

"Well… he got booked for shoplifting from a store, vandalizing, possession of pot, robbing a cop… And when he got busted, he had the pot lit up in his mouth when the cop arrived home..." Chris answered back.

"Wow… Talk about idiotic..." Danielle stated.

"He takes bad boy to a whole new world." Echo added.

"...Yeeeeeaaaahhh, I don't think even Wright could totally defend him in a court of law." Xylia agreed.

"So, after a quick trial, and considering he doesn't royally mess up between now and then, he'll arrive." Chris said. "But enough about that; we gotta get a pic for the promos! We can photoshop him in later!"

But someone stood there, thinking.

"I'm… I'm hoping that it isn't Joey Claymore…" Cyrus thought, as he joined the others.

Quant was confused. "Photoshop? Isn't buying other people's photos evil?"

"You're quite interesting..." Gladys chuckled.

Once the campers were huddled together for the photo, Xylia noticed something.

"There's totally a mud puddle next to us." Xylia said out loud. "Which SOOOOO didn't appear until now."

"Yeah, I know what's gonna happen, for sure." Natz commented. "One splash, and we're soaked, for the most part."

Alora eyed the other campers.

"Look, that bus has a long start-up time." Alora stated. "It's startup is slow enough that we won't worry about getting soaked."

"Which is a relief, cause if my Snavian boots gets dirty..." Bitty warned out loud.

"Can you take the pic already, McLean? My public deserves to see my beautiful face." Dusty Jr. said out loud.

"Okay, Dusty. Keep your pants on." Chris replied back.

Readying the camera, Chris grinned.

"Ready? On the count of three, say Throwdown!" Chris instructed. "One! Two! Three!"

"Throwdown!" All the contestants said together, as the bus started to move again, passing by the puddle…

"...And I forgot that a slow moving bus wouldn't make a big splash." Chris grumbled. "Anyways, it's time to enter the lot to explain some stuff!"

All of the kids obliged, as the host looked at the camera.

"And there you have it! We have our contestants, though one of them is currently AWOL right now. What sorts of adventures will await them? Find out, after the break!"

* * *

And that's our first chapter! Find anyone you're rooting for?

 **NEXT TIME** : It's a whole new Mario World...


	2. New Faces, Same Lot -Part 2-

The Total Drama series belongs to Cartoon Network and Teletoon. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted to any public property belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all of the contestants that shows up here belongs to me. Please support the official release.

This chapter, we get to know our contestants some more. And partake in the first challenge.

Now to play with power… Super Power!

* * *

Now walking inside the Production Lot, Chris was giving the new contestants a bit of a tour.

"As you all already know, you're on the hottest TV show around, Total Drama!" Chris said out loud, sporting a grin. "And this time around, we have a whole slew of challenges for you all to enjoy. Some of which may peak at your interests."

Heidi looked at her fellow teammates, and raised an eyebrow.

"Er, Chris? I highly doubt the world's ready for dual-teamed football just yet." Heidi interrupted.

"These challenges will test your wits and skills. You may either win big, or go home." Chris continued.

"Much like any game show." Wiley replied back. "Trust me, I know my stuff."

Chris soon stopped in front of what appeared to be an Amphitheater.

"Now, this stage right here? It's where we host Voting Ceremonies. And very much like The Emoji Movie at the Razzies, you do NOT wanna go to this ceremony. Cause if you score the most votes… You are outta here!" Chris warned.

"Chris?" Echo asked, raising her hand.

"Yes, Echo?" Chris asked back.

"Why ref Emoji Movie winning a Razzie? All that'll do is get people to see it more; and we're trying to _avoid_ that!" Echo responded back.

"Also, another question." Bitty spoke up. "There won't be any Chef in drag, will there?"

Chris simply shook his head. "Nah, we couldn't afford him this season. That's why we had to hire someone new."

Bitty frowned. "Well, so much for giving him primo fashion advice..."

"Wait… Someone new?" Burt asked, as he turned his attention towards Xylia. "How are your BOOGERS skills in the kitchen?"

"Well, while I am totally an expert at baking, it's cooking that I'm still working on." Xylia answered back.

"Guys, you will know what I am talking about in due time." Chris interrupted. "But being that this is a new season, and the fans just loves the first boots… Well, you're in luck; nobody's going home tonight."

The tweens cheered at that response.

"Now with that outta the way, let's move on..." Chris confirmed, as he motioned for the tweens to move on.

The tweens continued to follow Chris, as he stopped in front of a pair of trailers.

"And these make-up trailers right here are your standard issue Confessional Trailers for this season." Chris confirmed.

"Chris?" Bitty asked. "How about standard make-up trailers? I can't do my do or anyone's with everyone watching. What if I spurt out an inner monologue?"

"Chillax, Bitty. There's also a regular make-up trailer as well." Chris replied back.

Bitty grinned, as Natz cleared her throat.

"You do realize that this is a reality show. Meaning that the cameras will be on your butt all the time." Natz said out loud.

Bitty grumbled at that response.

"Either case, you can use these confessionals to spout out any deep, dark secret to the world. Which may or may not make it on the air." Chris continued. "Why not give it a test run?"

* * *

 **Confessional: We are BACK! And with more arm room, too!**

 **Latif** : -He looks up at the ceiling- I counted; there's at least 42 ceiling tiles on top. Some of them dirty as well. I highly recommend getting that fixed.

 ** **Coco**** : Oh, how much I love chocolate? Well, you can melt it, in your mouth and not your hand… You can bake it, make regular milk taste chocolately with it…

 **Heidi** : I lucked out with my fellow teammates. Or soon to be teammates. And we can qualify as a football team as well; we already have a mascot by the name of Danielle. This game is gonna rock!

 ** **Coco**** : There's chocolate cake, chocolate-covered shrimp, chocolate sandwiches… Hey, I found a way, don't ever deny it!

 **Quant** : Such evil… Yet, why is that green haired girl with the spikes willing to converse with me? She just seems so… Wild.

 ** **Dusty**** ** **Jr**** : These campers don't know the meaning of the word defeat… I shall take them ALL down. Dustin Jr… RE-RE-SENT!

 **Jasper** : I… kinda got signed on by my sis. She wanted me to toughen up and re-become the brave guy I once was… Nevermind; you didn't hear me say anything.

* * *

Not too soon afterwards, the kids were directed to what appeared to be a quaint, two story house.

"See this thing of beauty here?" Chris asked, grinning. "If your team comes in first, you get to spend the night in here, known as the House of Champions!"

The contestants were observing the house with pure glee.

"Cool; you only see these kinds of houses in 'Realtor booklets' and the like!" Latif said out loud.

"I use them as models for background stuff." Haruto stated.

"Cool, it's even equipped with a porch swing, too!" Alora said out loud. "Nothing like thinking up new tunes while sipping lemonade outside."

"I can attest to that." Danielle nodded.

"And the siding... Gotta love that siding!" Rattles approved.

"But why are we gawking at the exterior?" Chris asked. "Let's take a closer look… inside."

The kids soon entered, as Piapot raised an eyebrow.

"Why is it that easy to take that outta context?" Piapot asked, as she soon entered the house.

* * *

Now having entered the interior, everyone was looking around the house in question.

"Chris? I'm giving you a 39,469 on the HHA scale." Ivan stated out loud.

Bitty rolled her eyes at that comment. "Freak..."

"And this couch is to die for! It's big, awesome, comfy…" Echo sported a grin as she kicked back on the couch. "Why, if I didn't know any better, you got it off loan from some cute clown!"

"I bet that clown grew up to totally dent the Umbrella corporation, let alone destroy it." Xylia winked. "Hey, it's SOOOOO true, look it up!"

Haruto chuckled. "And I suddenly got inspiration for a drawing later on..."

"But who cares about some silly couch? Look at this telly!" Heidi exclaimed, as she eyed a TV. There appeared to be several game consoles plugged into it. "It's a jumbo! Imagine the big games one can watch on that baby!"

"Big games? Heck, imagine the toons we can watch on this..." Echo sported a grin.

Xylia looked at the consoles in question and pumped her fists in delight.

"A Switch… A PS4… An Octulus Rift… You totally got all the prime stuff, Chris!" Xylia exclaimed.

"We've also got a PS3 in the closet." Chris replied back. "And while I would had got an Xbox One… Well, most of their games were rated M, and were all click-click shoot people in the groin sort of thing."

"Hey, that thing only happened one time." Haruto protested. "Darknovel had to go to the bathroom, asked me to cover for him, and… Well, you know how awkward it is to state to someone who's tall, pierced, and inked to admit that you shot a virtual person in the nuts?"

"Screw that; check out this AC!" Coco chimed in, as she leaned towards one of the vents blowing out cool air. "Awwwww, yeah..."

"Also, each bedroom contains a private bathroom, so you can bathe in peace without worry." Chris said out loud.

"And thank you for that; there are secrets I rather keep hidden..." Danielle stated.

"I couldn't agree more." Indigo responded back.

"And I would mention the kitchen inside, but you've all seen a kitchen before." Chris said, before he exited the house. "Now, let's move on."

* * *

 **Confessional: If Danielle entered, would it be a kitten in the kitchen?**

 **Xylia** : I woulda totally cared about that kitchen… -She pouts-

 **Jasper** : Private bedrooms? Now I really gotta win that house!

 ** **Danielle**** : If I can keep my secret safe… I gotta win that house. Or at the very least, be on the team who wins first place.

 ** **Azura**** : That house is efficient enough for my smarts. Now, to get on a team that isn't full of idiots.

 **Roy** : That PS4 looks really promising.

 ** **Rattles**** : That house can spell trouble if a snake sneaks inside, and it scares someone outta their pants and causes them to have nightmares…

* * *

A few minutes later, Chris and some of the kids were inside what appeared to be an RV of sorts.

"Kids? If your team comes in second place, you're stuck with the Middle of the Road Trailer for that night." Chris explained. "It comes with your standard living supplies, but nothing too major."

"Still, better than nothing." Ivan shrugged. "Chris? I give it a 4,200. I docked 100 points due to a lack of a houseplant."

"Want me to find one?" Echo asked out loud. "Gotta liven up this place, somehow… Are pitcher plants common around this area?"

"I highly doubt it, Echo." Azura replied back as she shuffled her glasses.

"As for the room itself, you got your standard, CRT television, as thus an SNES." Chris said out loud. "Though nothing will ever compare to the Sega Genesis."

"They POOP fought for their audience back in the day." Burt stated. "And boy, they had one bitter DRAGONFLY rivalry."

"Still, it did lead to my parents hooking up, then... They did some rather PG-13 related stuff, resulting in the birth of my older sis Verna." Latif said out loud as everyone looked at him. "TMI? Either case, there's some really neat games to boot!"

He then kneeled down at the games, to inspect them.

"Super Mario World… Kirby Super Star… Super Metroid..." Latif read through the games.

Piapot looked through the games, too. "The Donkey Kong Country trilogy… Nice!"

"And much like actual RVs, you also have a bathroom as well. Though it's a lot smaller, and you gotta share." Chris said out loud.

"Either case… What do the losers have to bunk in?" Bitty asked.

"That's quite the good question; follow me, everyone!" Chris answered out loud, as he gave a look at Latif and Piapot. "You too, you two."

"Aww, and I just found a copy of Harvest Moon, too..." Piapot sighed in defeat.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: A Home for the Second Best****

 **Piapot** : I wanna virtual farm! Although with only four save files… What if someone deleted my save file?

 **Bitty** : Eh, whoever I have to live with for the next few weeks… I think I can do them justice. -She then does some thinking- ...You think a light pink works for Indigo?

 **Latif** : Before anyone asks, I already know about the birds and bees from Vern-Vern. And I turned out okay!

 ** **Danielle**** : I wasn't inside the RV. But I did hear all about the games from Latif and Piapot. They look all sorts of rad as heck!

 **Fuller** : That trailer seems all sorts of interesting. So, game on, I guess!

* * *

Chris then directed the kids over to a cabin that's… Well, to better put it, better days. Some of them even entered inside the cabin as well. There were four futons on the floor, as thus some thin blankets and pillows. There were also some thin carpeting on the floors, which looked ripped and torn.

"And this here, is the Losers Cabin. If you come in Last Place, you'll be sleeping in here, after voting out one of your own." Chris explained.

"In short, it's there to encourage us to try harder?" Coco asked out loud.

"Correct-a-mundo." Chris winked, as he looked at Ivan. "Since you've been scoring the houses so far… What are your thoughts, Ivan?"

But Ivan simply shrugged. "I'm giving it a 1,325. At least you've got a place to sleep."

"Ivan?" Peki asked. "You've played the Animal Crossing series before. Think you would know of any ideas to fix up a place like this?"

"Well, being somewhat of an interior decorator myself, I think I can work something out." Ivan admitted.

"What, you?" Bitty scoffed. "I would be very impressed if you did that..."

"So, how do we decide the teams?" Alora asked.

"We're about to get to that. But first off… Who's hungry for some lunch?" Chris replied back.

The tweens nodded, as they started to follow Chris some more.

"Now, while I did say that Chef didn't return for this season, we did manage to score someone to cook for you lot." Chris stated.

"Oh, really?" Coco asked. "Who is it?"

"Well..." Chris responded back.

* * *

Inside the Mess Hall, a couple of teenage males were cooking up a storm. They were pouring soda on what appeared to be some ribs. As Heidi raised an eyebrow.

"Dude… You're pouring suds on those ribs." Heidi said out loud.

The first male grinned. "That we are, our little blue haired gal."

"Yep, this bodacious recipe will kick you in the right direction!" The second male replied back as he chopped at the air. "HO-HA!"

"Easy there, Gerald." The first male chuckled back, as he looked at Heidi. "You wanna be the first to taste our really awesome ribs?"

"Yeah, me and Tommy cooked up a storm for you guys; think of it as our welcoming party!" Gerald responded back.

Heidi grinned. "You got yourself a taste-tester!"

She took a rib or two as Xylia was the next one in line.

"Hook me up with a rib; I wanna see how they totally compare to my folk's ribs." Xylia said out loud.

"Wait, you're a fellow cook as well?" Gerald asked the young Rookie Cook.

"Well, a baker, actually." Xylia admitted. "But my folks back at home? Totally the best chefs I know!"

She tasted part of her ribs, and smiled back.

"Heh… You're totally living near the Gloria Springs area? My folks would love to have such talent like you guys!" Xylia complimented. "This stuff's real good!"

Both Gerald and Tommy sported a smile, as Xylia sat with her food, as someone sat in front of her.

"Why are you so happy all the time?" Natz, the person who sat in front of Xylia, asked.

"Why not be… Well, not-happy?" Xylia responded back. "In today's world, you SOOOO gotta stare it down and just totally laugh back."

"...You wouldn't know the kinda hell I been through." Natz stated, as she silently started to eat her food, leaving Xylia silent.

Elsewhere, Echo was back at the counter, eager for seconds.

"More soda ribs, please!" Echo requested.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… Someone adores these ribs."

Echo looked in the kitchen to spot a male around her age.

He was sporting some raven-black hair with green bangs, almost similar to Jasper's bangs. He was also donning a light blue t-shirt with a dark blue stripe through the middle, purple pants, and light green sneakers. He was also wearing a light-shade on his head.

"Yo, Kitt! How's the fries coming along?" Gerald asked.

"They're coming along great, guys!" Kitt answered back, as his attention was brought towards Echo. "...Hey."

Echo waved back. "Hi! Your two buds done some great work with those ribs."

"Hey, someone's gotta cook for you." Kitt responded back, as he held out a hand. "Er… I'm Intern, one of the Kitts here. I mean, I'm Kitt, and I'm an Intern here."

Echo returned Kitt's handshake, as Kitt took a step back.

"Er… I gotta add in some booze to the fries. Catch ya later!" Kitt excused, as he ran off.

Echo looked back at Kitt, and made her way towards the ribs, as Gerald and Tommy looked at the young Intern.

"Our young dude's got the hots for Echo..." Tommy whispered to his friend.

"I know, right?" Gerald whispered back.

* * *

Echo sat next to Quant, as she raised an eyebrow.

"Um… What was wrong with that guy?" Quant asked.

"I may not be that certain; he backed off after my hand touched his." Echo responded back.

"...What kinda evil did you place upon him?" Quant asked again.

"None at all!" Echo admitted. "Though I did point at some random directions on a stage one time and fire jetted out."

"Isn't it obvious? Echo's in love!" Coco spoke out, passing by the two girls while holding a plate filled with cookies.

"...Love? Is that evil?" Quant asked.

"Nah, not. At. All." Echo answered back with a smile.

Quant sighed. "I seriously doubt it."

* * *

 ** **Confession: What is love? Don't hurt me! No more!****

 ** **Quant**** : I… am not sure what to think. Is love truly evil?

 ** **Echo**** : Kitt looks like a cool guy to hang with. I hope we see more of him!

 **Coco** : Not two hours on this show, and I already ship a couple. And that guy's not even a contestant. Nice! -She is into thought- ...Should I also ship Gerald and Tommy as well?

* * *

Danielle looked around, as she took out a portable blender, stuffed some meat into it, and blended it into a liquidified base. She soon poured the liquid in a cup and began to sip it through a straw.

"Huh, you must be more into your suit than once thought." Ivan said out loud.

"Well, it's a nice suit." Danielle responded back. "I couldn't spare the thought of being outside it..."

"Even still, it's all sewn up." Bitty spoke up, walking nearby. "If you're into your suit that bad, then I can suggest on how to truly liven it up?"

Danielle shook her head. "I'm good, thanks."

"But maybe a baseball cap would do wonders?" Bitty offered.

"I said, I'm good." Danielle confirmed.

"Okay, yeesh!" Bitty responded back, backing off. "Yeesh, what crawled up your pants sleeve?"

Bitty left the duo, as Ivan gave Danielle a smile.

"Way to stand up to her." Ivan said to Danielle.

"Eh, I rather not be given a makeover, thanks." Danielle confirmed. "That would mean I would have to leave my suit, and ain't no chance in hell that's happening."

Ivan blinked. "Whoa… You said a swear. Never thought the first one of us to swear would be you of all people."

"I'm pretty sure someone else uttered out a swear prior." Danielle shrugged. "Still, why hang with me of all people? You're the first person to approach me, despite me being in this suit… Why?"

"Well, animal costumes such as yours always interested me, even before I got into Animal Crossing. Heck, I even hugged the Nesquik mascot one time." Ivan answered. "And I could see that you were a bit scared."

"Aren't we all?" Danielle stated.

Soon enough, the intercom came to life, silencing the Mess Hall.

"Kids! Time for your first challenge!" Chris announced from the intercom. "As for your first challenge? You'll be visiting a certain… new world, so to say."

"About time… Just sitting here was getting really boring." Azura stated back.

"With that said, meet me just a few blocks west from the Mess Hall. McLean out!" Chris said, as the intercom shut off.

"Challenge time! Nice!" Echo grinned, as she looked at Quant. "Let's rock this thing, Quant! We can save the wheat products for laters!"

Quant shrugged, as she started to follow Echo.

"I shall lead the way..." Dusty Jr grinned, as he flashed his hair. "Follow me, ladies!"

Coco grinned. "He's SO dreamy!"

"Whatta hunk!" Heidi also said out loud.

Both Xylia and Natz only looked at Dusty Jr in disgust, as they exited the Mess Hall.

But Bitty wasn't affected, as thus Indigo.

"Eh, it's the hair flip… Oldest trick in the book." Bitty shrugged, as she too, took her leave.

Soon enough, only a few of the kids were in the Mess Hall.

"I… don't get him." Danielle said out loud.

"Yeah, me either." Ivan replied back. "He dresses like a bad boy, and he only has to flip his hair once, and most of the girls are tailing him."

"If I wanted someone hot… I would have been given Johnny Yong Bosch." Danielle stated.

Ivan blinked. "Er, isn't he in his 40's and already married?"

"Hey, a girl can dream, can they?" Danielle smirked from underneath her outfit's mask.

* * *

A few minutes later, the 23 kids were standing in front of what appeared to be a device, almost futuristic in nature. There were several pods, looking like it could fit anyone. There was also a big screen TV next to the pod, with several computers connected to it as well. And currently, Piapot, Echo, and Xylia were starring at it in pure awe.

"Okay, that is the purest essence of awesome..." Piapot sported a grin.

"I agree; imagine the raw toonage one can watch with that baby!" Echo exclaimed.

"I can totally attest to that..." Xylia exclaimed, as Chris came up to the group of kids.

"Kids… Welcome to our first challenge of Throwdown! This challenge will be one that'll determine the teams!" Chris announced. "But before that… Does anyone recognize this game?"

Chris entered a few commands, as on the giant TV, a chime played, and soon…

A familiar plumber appeared on screen.

"Super Mario World?" Piapot asked, as she grinned. "Score!"

"Yep! It was Nintendo's first forray into the 16-Bit world, and it shows!" Chris continued. "While Sega did that Nintendidn't, it still holds a piece in many a gamer's heart. And many a ROM hacker's heart, too. Ever played Kaizo Mario?"

"Korpse did, one time." Haruto replied back. "She has since grown a dislike for Muncher plants afterwards."

"We would have had you go through Labyrinth Zone, but that idea was scrapped on the spot." Chris finished. "Who knew the Producers even played Sonic?"

"And besides, some people take Sonic a bit TOO serious." Burt stated.

"Anyways, you will be going through Yoshi's Island 2, 3, 4, and Iggy's Castle in the first world of Super Mario World. And no going to the left to Yoshi's Island 1 just so you could hit up the Yellow Switch Palace." Chris stated. "And I know some of you are expecting some hacked in stuff. But these levels are mostly in their original format. Besides, I tried to have Lakitu toss out Bowsers, but to no such luck."

"Hey, can't have these levels be totally hard, now." Xylia said out loud. "There's kaizo, and there's SOOOOO bloody sadistic hard."

"Now… You see this thing of beaut behind me?" Chris asked, as he directed the tweens to the futuristic device behind him. "This is the Virtulpod 4000. It allows anyone to be transported to any virtual world you can think of."

"Annnnnddd that's my cue!" A new voice spoke out loud.

Everyone looked towards where the voice came from, to see a male walking up to the host. He had a pair of green goggles on top of his head, and was donned in a white labcoat over a red and black striped t-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"Greetings; I'm Nathan, and I'm the inventor of this thing of wonder." Nathan said out loud, as he looked at the device. "I'm mainly here to make sure Chris doesn't damage it. This won first prize at an inventor's expo earlier in the year, and it still has a few test runs to go through. And when Chris was signed on for the newest season, he gave me a ring and asked if he could use it. And being the kind of guy I am..."

"So, is it true that you can transport into any world you can think of?" Haruto asked.

"You bet." Nathan nodded back.

"Quick question!" Cyrus rose his hand. "What if we get horribly maimed in there? Bowser's minions? They… They exactly don't play around back in the early days."

"No worries; if you sustain any injuries while in the virtual world, it'll be just like a tickle to you. In addition, for this challenge, your hopping skills are heightened a bit, so anyone can hop up to a high enough platform." Nathan explained. "So anyone can jump high in the sky."

Cyrus breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now, enough chit-chat. Enter the pods and await for further instructions!" Chris ordered.

One by one, the kids entered the pods. The pod's doors were a thick black, so nobody could peek inside them. The pods then closed, as inside the pods, the kids put on some headgear, and laid back.

They would soon be entering the virtual world…

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Virtual… ON!****

 ** **Danielle**** : I'm thankful those pods were dark…

 **Heidi** : A video game challenge, huh? And based on Super Mario World? ...My dad did play the game when he was growing up, and he does dig out the console from time to time… So we may have an advantage, although slight.

 ** **Coco**** : Time to employ what I like to call… -She tosses a dark chocolate Hershey's Kiss into the air, and catches it with her mouth, eating it. -Speed! Running! Tactics! -She speeds off, leaving behind a Coco shaped dust cloud-

* * *

In a rather lightened up room, despite the skies being a dark, almost blackish-blue, and the grounds almost looking like a small city, with the streets being lit up, the tweens then teleported on a large, floating platform.

"Whoa, this is some Megaman Battle Network stuff right here." Danielle stated.

"Yeah, no KNIVES kidding." Burt exclaimed. "Any of you guys ever BOMB seen Tron?"

Jasper shook his head. "Nope..."

Alora gave off a shrug. "Not to any of my knowledge, no."

Quant peered over the side of the platform, as she paled a bit.

"This is all sorts of unreal..." Quant shivered, as Echo was by her side.

"Unreal? This is wicked!" Echo responded back. "So, when do we get the OK to run wild?"

Almost like magic, a hologram of Chris appeared in front of the tweens.

"Cool your nose ring, Echo." Chris answered back, as what appeared to be some large lights not too far from the campers turned on, of green, blue, and purple. "See those lights? Once you step on them, you'll be teleported into the challenge. This'll determine your team for this challenge, and once a team is full up, it'll deactivate. So if you want to be with a team of your choosing, you may want to snap to it. But enough talk; time to warp!"

He soon teleported away, as the kids started to run towards the teleporters, with Coco getting there first.

"Hmm… Purple's my lucky color, so purple it is!" Coco exclaimed, as she stepped on the purple light, and teleported away.

Not too soon afterwards, Echo came, running to the teleporters, holding a reluctant Quant's hand.

"Quant, I have an out of this world idea." Echo said out loud. "Let's work together!"

Quant looked at one of the other teleporters, and sighed.

"I… rather-" Quant tried to say, as a running in fear Alora accidentally shoved both girl into the teleporter, along with herself, teleporting the three away.

"Wait; I only wanted you to meet my friend, bitey!" Rattles said out loud, holding up a snake. "He caused my mom to lock the doors to her bedroom at night cause she screamed more loudly than anyone seeing the Walking Dead."

He soon stepped onto the teleporter that Alora, Quant, and Echo stepped onto, teleporting himself away.

"I'm a purple gal myself. I'm going all purple!" Peki declared, as she stepped on the teleporter, teleporting her into the challenge.

Danielle looked at the teleporters, and shrugged as he made her decision. She stepped onto the purple teleporter, as she was soon teleported away.

Ivan tried to get near the purple teleporter, but…

"She's on the 30! The 20! The 10!" Heidi chanted, as she accidentally shoved Ivan onto the blue teleporter, teleporting himself away. "Touchdown! Now, onwards to Team Purple!"

When Natz got to one of the teleporters, she was looking at them, deciding on which team to choose.

"Yeesh, a decision this quick..." Natz pondered. "This isn't like choosing a starter..."

However, her decision would be chosen for her not too soon…

"WHHOOAA!" Xylia yelled out loud, having been shoved. Thanks to physics, the two of them stumbled onto the green teleporter, whisking the two away.

Dusty Jr wasn't too far away, as he grinned.

"Can't let Natalie get too far." Dusty Jr said to himself, as he stepped on the blue teleporter.

Wiley got to the teleporters next, as he eyed one of them.

"Going for Door Number 3." Wiley said to himself, as he stepped onto the green teleporter.

Bitty groaned at the color choices of teleporters, as Indigo was by her side.

"Maybe we should go green?" Indigo asked.

Bitty gave a look at Indigo.

"You're a smart girl, Indigo. Green it is!" Bitty declared, as the two stepped onto the teleporter in question, sending them off.

Jasper was next, as he was pondering about this virtual world.

"What if we get a computer virus? What if there's a power outage?" Jasper asked, as Roy skated towards the worrywort.

"Hey, no need to worry; we got a smartiepants working this thing out." Roy declared back. "Now watch me skate on that thing!"

Roy skated forward, as Jasper started to follow him.

"WAIT! What if you break it?" Jasper questioned, as Roy touched the green teleporter, sending him off.

Jasper followed suit, as Burt came up to the teleporter.

"Hmm..." Burt hummed, as he stepped onto the green teleporter, sending him away.

The green teleporter soon shut off, disallowing anyone else to enter.

"Damn! Green's got a full team already!" Azura yelled out loud, as she stepped onto the purple teleporter, sending herself away.

Haruto and Fuller also reached the teleporters.

"Er, you wanna go purple?" Fuller asked.

Haruto quickly nodded, as the two stepped onto the purple teleporter, sending themselves off.

And lastly, Latif and Piapot reached the teleporters.

"Well, that was a huge mess." Piapot exclaimed.

"Yeah, almost like your usual game releases… Well, for shooter games." Latif noted, as he looked at Piapot. "Whatta say? Wanna work together?"

Piapot sported a grin. "Almost like an alliance? Isn't it a bit too early?"

"But just think about it; if we fill out the blue team, then the purple team will have only seven people to work with. We'll have an advantage over one team, at least." Latif explained.

Piapot did some thinking, and smiled.

"Well, when you put it that way..." Piapot replied back, as the two of them stepped onto the blue teleporter, sending themselves off…

* * *

 **Confessional: Yeeeaahh, what do you expect from some tweens?**

 **Ivan** : -He is looking down- I wanted to get on the purple team… But I don't truly blame anyone; it was only an accident.

 **Heidi** : Yeah, I may had gone a bit overboard… Sorry, Ivan.

* * *

 **Team 1**

* * *

Upon stepping on the teleportation pad, Coco and the rest of the group arrived in a rather open field.

"So… What's the rules, chief?" Coco asked out loud, as what appeared to be an intercom, with wings, floated towards the campers.

 _" **Welcome! This is Wawanakwa Land! In this awesome land of awesomeness, though not as awesome as me, it seems that Princess Sugar is kidnapped! Looks like** **Mal** **is at it… again."**_

Coco shivered. "Princess Sugar? Please tell me you're not serious…"

"Yeah, and that Mal business? That is NOT how D.I.D works, buddy!" Azura sneered at the intercom.

 _" **Fiiiiinnnnneeee… Princess Beth is kidnapped, Duncan is at it again. There, you happy?"**_

"Perfecto! A cause worth fighting for." Coco nodded in agreement, as she looked at Azura. "I guess you've got triggered, huh?"

"You have no idea how..." Azura responded back, as she looked at Haruto, Peki, and Danielle. "You two are gamers. You've got any knowledge on this place?"

"Well..." Peki said, as she pulled out what appeared to be a pad. "Don't ask how this thing got in my pockets, cause I don't either, but… we have a choice between Yoshi's House, or Yoshi's Island 2 to hit up." Peki explained, all while looking at a pad.

Everyone looked at the pad in question, to see 8 bit versions of themselves on the map.

"Okay, this is really sick." Haruto grinned. "It's like our selves are in a video game of sorts!"

"Is that because we are?" Danielle asked back.

"Pfft; they got it wrong, to be honest." Peki shook her head. "Azura's braid is way longer than that!"

Azura smiled slightly. "Thanks for the compliment, Peki. But think we should visit Yoshi's House, first?"

"I don't see any harm in that." Peki answered back. "Kay, let's go!"

Peki tapped the Yoshi's House icon, as the team was teleported to what was assumed to be a bunch of trees, fashioned into a house…

* * *

But currently, the place looked completely trashed.

"It's safe to assume that someone didn't want us saving our dorky princess." Heidi stated, as she tapped the side of a malfunctioning TV which was laying on the side.

Azura observed the currently scenery, and noticed something was off as she noticed the fireplace.

"Okay, this is completely illogical." Azura stated. "Why would an exterior home need a lit chimney, let alone on a tropical environment?"

"Maybe… It's for decoration?" Coco asked, appearing to heat up a pot of water to use on a coffee mug, presumably filled with hot cocoa mix.

"Plus, the moss carpeting… This makes for a great jungle home in canon seasons of Survivor, buddy!" Peki said out loud, rubbing the ground with her hands.

Azura shook her head. "You're quite an illogical one…"

Fuller looked at the mailbox, which was knocked over in the probable ransack, and opened it. Inside was an envelope, to which he opened it.

"Dude, I think that's a federal offense." Haruto stated.

"Eh, it ain't Grand Theft Auto, so no worries." Fuller replied back.

"I don't even think they would stoop that low." Haruto continued, as Fuller forked over the letter inside over to Danielle.

"Hello! Sorry, I'm not home, but I have gone to rescue my friends, who have been captured by Mal. Signed, Yoshi." Danielle read out. "Pawprint."

"I don't think you needed to say the word pawprint out loud." Peki stated.

"Hehehe… How'd you like what I done with the place?" A new voice spoke out loud.

The team looked around to see what appeared to be an anthropomorphic turtle with a spiked shell floating above them in a copter-like device. The was also sporting glasses as well.

"Iggy's the name, and destruction's my game!" Iggy, the turtle taunted out loud.

Heidi looked up at Iggy. "So… You're the flying bucket of sugar honey iced tea who've trashed this place, huh? I been lookin' for a challenge, and looks like you'll do nicely."

Iggy, in response, tossed out a red, spiky ball. It bounced off Heidi's helmet, as she knocked on it.

"These things are as hard as hard, buddy-boy." Heidi smirked back. "It'll take more than some spiked baddie to do me in."

The team looked to see the red spiky ball hatch itself into a red spiky turtle, which crawled away from the campers.

Iggy looked at Heidi in frustration.

"Augh! Okay, fine! If you want a challenge… Then meet me at my castle at the edge of this isle! ...That is, if you live long enough..." Iggy challenged back.

"You got it! Besides, this is the tutorial world; any one of us could clear this." Heidi responded back.

"See ya then..." Iggy said, as he flew away from the team, as Peki walked up to Heidi.

"...You think it was a good idea to taunt him?" Peki questioned.

"Eh, what harm could he do? This is practically VR, and that Nathan dude did say that any damage done here won't carry on to the real world anyway." Heidi responded back. "In either case, let's get moving! What's our first destination?"

"Yoshi's Island 2." Peki answered back, as she tapped the location on her pad, and a nearby teleporter activated. The team soon stepped on it as they were teleported away from Yoshi's house…

* * *

They stepped on it to realize that they were now in a rather wooded area…

"Ooh, wooded area! Nice!" Heidi grinned, as she noticed a Koopa shell. Upon picking it up, she lept onto a hill, where she tossed it at a line of koopas, knocking them off the ledge. "And the Quarterback is TOAST!"

Azura sighed. "I most likely picked the wrong team..."

Coco soon went zooming by her, as Azura sighed again.

"...Yep, totally picked the wrong team."

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Someone's a bit hyper…****

 ** **Coco**** : I haven't done this much running since I was on the baseball team at school! -She then sips from some of her hot cocoa- Yeah, there's a reason why I'm called the Bean Bullet back at home.

 ** **Haruto**** : Hey, Super Mario World is a true classic, and don't you ever forget it! Still, I'm an artist with dreams; not a gamer! That's my sister's department.

* * *

About a few seconds later, Peki hit a block that Coco missed, releasing what appeared to be an egg. It instantly hatched soon after, revealing a green dinosaur. One which looked familiar to some of the campers.

"Horray! Thank you for rescuing me. My name is Yoshi. On my way to rescue my friends, that psycho Mal trapped me in that egg." The Yoshi said out loud.

Peki shook her head. "Man, even in the virtual world, Mal's nuts!"

"Unsurprisingly." Azura stated. "You think they would treat his DID well, but nope! They exploited it for laughs."

"Either case, why not come with us?" Peki offered. "We chase after our buddy who ran ahead of us."

"You got it!" Yoshi replied back, as Peki hopped aboard.

"Onwards, Yoshi! Follow the Vitligo-Patterned girl!" Peki declared.

"Yeah, knowing her… She most likely gotten to Iggy by now!" Fuller added.

"Ya think?" Danielle asked.

"Well, she did mention Speed Running." Peki stated. "Mush, Yoshi!"

The group, along with their Yoshi in tow, continued on their merry way. After evicting one of the Koopa Troopas out of their shell, they soon approached a rather small hill. But what awaited them was…

"Guk, a smelly jock?" Azura asked with disgust, as she pushed Heidi up front. "You're as much of a jock as he is. You can deal with 'em."

Peki soon took a look forward, and then turned towards Azura.

"Azura? I… Uh, wouldn't wanna tempt faith with Heidi." Peki replied back. "That football player right there? It's a Chargin' Chuck. They're highly unpredictable, capable at-"

"Football? Wicked!" Heidi cheered, as she zoomed over to the Chuck. "So… What position do you play?"

The Chargin' Chuck then started to whistle, much of Heidi's surprise. Almost like instinct, what appeared to be shelless Koopa Troopas wearing what happened to be capes started to swoop down.

"Crap, it's a divebomb attack! Hoof it!" Danielle ordered out loud.

Everyone started to jump over the Chuck, as Heidi stood her ground.

"You guys go on ahead; I can keep Twinkle Toes busy!" Heidi responded back.

The rest of the team managed to dodge the dive-bombing Koopa Troopas, either by kicking them if they got close, or punching them.

"Man, what gives? Whistlin' Chucks don't even appear in the first level!" Peki complained.

Azura managed to chop away at the Koopa Troopas, as she held her back against Peki's.

"Wonder how Heidi's handling that Chuck?" Azura questioned.

* * *

Meanwhile, not too far off, Heidi was readying for the Chuck to kick, as she held the ball on the ground. The Chuck managed to run towards the ball, as Heidi pulled it away at the last minute, causing the Chuck to fly far away, and slam down on the ground.

"And the Punt has been returned..." Heidi winked. "Time to book it to the locker room; see ya!"

She soon started to run off, as the Chuck looked where Heidi once stood.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Yeah, enemies that usually summon other goons are reserved for later levels…****

 ** **Chris**** : Hey, I kinda stretched the truth a bit… I kinda made some mods that made some of the enemies a lot more tougher than their original counterparts. If only a fraction of the enemies, to be honest.

* * *

After dealing with the Chuck, Heidi rejoined her team, as they jumped past a couple more pipes. They soon noticed a few more blocks. Hitting one, another Yoshi egg came out, and landed on top of Heidi's arms.

"Ooh, hello, dinosaur army!" Heidi sported a grin.

But instead of a cute dino, a green mushroom hatched out instead.

"What the heck?" Heidi exclaimed, as the mushroom absorbed itself into Heidi.

"Yeah, I should had explained; only one Yoshi can be out at a time." Haruto stated. "Sorry about that!"

Heidi sighed. "So much for our dinosaur army..."

Continuing on, they soon came across a large dirt wall. And crumbling from a piece of said wall appeared to be a mole-like enemy.

"Wait, we're dealing with moles, now?" Fuller asked.

"Hey, ain't nothing to be frightened of; those awesome moles? Just the underground beast known as the Monty Mole!" Peki responded back, as she had Yoshi eat the moles. "They just run around and do squat, however."

"Then how are moles awesome, again?" Fuller questioned. "They can ruin crops and stuff."

"They just are." Peki shrugged, as she had Yoshi eat another mole. "Er… Is it me, or did that mole try to yell at me for resetting a game I played last night?"

Passing by (And defeating) some more Monty Moles, they soon approached a few more pipes, one of them being guarded by what appeared to be a red and white spotted venus fly trap.

"Dangerous botany aside, that plant ain't half bad." Fuller said out loud.

"And makes for a good salad for Yoshi here." Peki spoke back, as Yoshi gobbled down the plant. "Boop!"

"We're almost at the end, guys!" Heidi exclaimed, as she started to run forward, but soon skidded to a halt. "WHOA!"

A Charging Chuck was waiting to ambush Heidi and the crew. Heidi soon turned tail and went back to her team.

"Okay, that Chuck was planted there as an ambush. And given that I really can't pull the same stunt twice..." Heidi said to her team, as she looked up.

There appeared to be some yellow blocks, seemingly floating in the air.

Heidi did some thinking, and pulled out her football, kicking it upwards, and causing a purple switch to fall on the ground.

Danielle stomped on it, as some nearby coins solidified into solid, brown blocks. She soon hopped onto the platforms, as she ran towards a blue and white goalpost…

"Quick! Follow Danielle!" Peki ordered.

The rest of the team followed suit, as they all crossed the goalpost, and then...

 **COURSE CLEAR!**

The enemies behind them soon poofed into coins, as a few gave each other a high five.

"Okay, that was quite wild." Haruto grinned.

"Yeah, I could tell." A familiar voice chimed out. They soon revealed themselves to be Coco. "Seriously, what took you guys so long?"

"Um, the true question is… How'd you dodge all of them goonies?" Azura asked.

"Eh, speed running tactics, like I said." Coco winked back. "Besides, ain't like we had to go for a swim."

"Or we were in an auto-scrolling level." Peki added.

"Yeah!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Agreed!" Haruto nodded, as he looked at Peki. "So, we up to Yoshi's Island 3, Peki?"

"You betchya!" Peki responded back, tapping on a level icon, and teleporting the contestants away…

...Into a new area, where they looked up at a rather tall mountain.

"So… Has anyone ever went mountain climbing, before?" Peki asked.

"Well, how about we ask the youngest member of the Furry Fandom?" Heidi responded back, as she looked at Danielle. "You got skills at a cat climbing tree. This should feel right at home for ya."

Danielle gave the Football Fan a look, though it was hard to see, with the mask and all.

"Hey, I'm only teasin' ya." Heidi smiled back. "No need to give me the Stare."

"Round Two! Ding-Ding!" Coco exclaimed, jumping ahead of everyone.

* * *

 **Confessional: Besides, I don't think Fluttershy is in this season…**

 **Danielle** : Hey! ...I'm not the youngest member of the Furry Fandom by far… There must be people younger than me! -She suddenly realizes what she was talking about- ...Don't look any of the more mature artwork up, I beg of you!

 **Coco:** I could do this challenge solo at this point.

* * *

 **TEAM 2**

With Team Two, Echo led the way through Yoshi's Island 2, along with scoring a Yoshi, which was being ridden on by Latif. They were looking up at the same mountain, as Quant felt a little guilty.

"Stomping on those moles… That was just pure evil." Quant shivered.

Echo, seeing Quant feeling a bit down, put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"They're only 16-Bit sprites anyway." Echo reassured. "As soon as we're out, they'll be a-okay, just like magic. And their injuries would have since healed as well."

"Then… How about the ones that dino ate?" Quant asked.

"Them, too." Echo answered back.

Quant groaned. "I still think it was evil..."

Latif hopped up the mountain, and soon sported a grin.

"Whoa, it's almost like ferris wheel heaven up here!" Latif exclaimed. "Only they're not really ferris wheels..."

The path in front of them sported several swinging platforms they had to cross. They instantly knew there would be no stopping for anything.

Echo looked down at the cliffside, and nodded.

"Yep, best we don't stage-dive to the bottom. Else, we all be royally hosed." Echo said out loud.

Piapot took to jumping on the platforms with ease, them not being a problem with her.

Echo also hopped from platform to platform, being careful not to fall into the abyss below.

Wiley was also hopping as well, alongside with Ivan.

"Let's keep a move on; we rather not end up in last place; their parting gifts from what I know… Aren't too favorable." Wiley suggested.

"Whatta mean?" Ivan asked.

"It's usually some kinda toaster oven, and Rice-A-Roni." Wiley answered back. "One of which I already have, and another to which… Can be a bit too spicy for my liking."

They soon hit solid ground, passing by a couple of Koopa Troopas. Quickly dealing with them, they continued on with their mountainous adventure.

"Man, so much hopping… I never seen hops this long and high ever since dad was hanging from the ceiling fan after turning the ultra high-def TV to the nature program, and it showed a snake and scared him out of his pants." Rattles explained.

"Dang!" Echo exclaimed. "I didn't know you had an ultra high-def TV!"

"Dad blocked the nature channel afterwards." Rattles answered back.

The team continued on their trek through the high platforms, eventually reaching solid ground again. The Goal was not too far off.

"Whew… I am very glad this is virtual reality and not actual reality..." Ivan said out loud. "Haven't jumped this high since I got jumpscared by a scorpion."

"Keep at it, guys! We're inching close to the end!" Echo reassured.

The team nodded, as they ran towards the goal post at the end…

 **COURSE CLEAR!**

"Well, that was a lot of jumping and running I never thought I do..." Quant stated.

"Oh, these are only tutorial levels." Echo responded back. "Be lucky we're not around Chocolate Island. Their levels can get rather hellish, so to say."

"Chocolate Island? Sounds like a place that Coco girl would enjoy." Alora giggled.

"Either case, let's book it to the next level." Econ continued, as she pulled out a pad, and tapped on it. They soon teleported away…

* * *

 **Confessional: That place sound rather tasty…**

 **Ivan** : Eh, how tough can Chocolate Island be?

 ** **Quant**** : An island made of chocolate? Completely evil.

 ** **Piapot**** **:** Chocolate Island? COOL! Though I expect that reaction from Coco more than anyone else.

* * *

Now in the next level, they looked around to see that they were surrounded by water. A few fish were swimming in the pristine waters below.

"I… am lost on these species of fish." Quant said out loud. "Ivan, you're inching to explain."

Ivan nodded back. "You're dealing with a Cheep-Cheep, a fish species from the Mario species. Real dangerous if you're without power-ups underwater. But outside the water, just fry them with a fireball or knock them on their noggin. Simple as that!"

"So, just your standard fish?" Quant asked, as she shrugged. "Eh… Still evil."

Somehow hearing that, one of the Cheep-Cheeps lept out of the water and started to dive-bomb towards Quant, when…

 _ZZZZZZZAAAAAAPPPP!_

A bolt of lightning shocked the fish, enough for it to be scared and jump back in the water, swimming off.

Quant fearfully turned towards Piapot, to where she only stood there.

"P-P-Piapot?" Quant asked. "You're… Not a witch, are you?"

Piapot shook her head.

"Whoa, what was that wicked electric light show all about, Piapot?" Echo asked.

"Yeah, that one barely nicked Quant in the nose, and being hurt on the nose really hurts." Rattles added. "Believe me, I should know. Lesson learned; never kiss a snake, no matter how much you love them."

"Well… Quant was in danger, and… I reacted accordingly." Piapot explained back.

"So… Those facial markings/tattoos… They aren't just for show?" Alora asked.

Piapot sighed. "Nope… It's kinda a condition called 'Pika-Syndrome'. It's where my cheeks are more or less discolored and infused with static electricity. I'm about 3% of the world who even has this..."

Everyone looked over at their fellow teammate.

"Does any science dudes in the world know about this stuff?" Wiley asked.

Piapot nodded. "There's currently no cure to it… But in bouts of anger or fear, I can bring out the voltage… Look, can we just drop this?"

Latif looked at Piapot, in complete thought…

"Piapot..."

* * *

 **Confessional: The mystery comes out…**

 **Latif** : I dunno… I have a strong feeling that Piapot is hiding something about her… Pika-Syndrome. Something has to be up with her.

 **Echo** : I always thought those facial markings WERE tattoos… They were embedded in her skin really well. But to think she has the powers of a Pikachu, or their generational clones? -She smiles- ...Wicked.

* * *

"Look, can't we just hop-foot over to Iggy's?" Piapot asked.

"Will do, Piapot." Ivan obliged, as he started to hop onto some floating platforms, getting his feet wet in the process.

The campers followed suit, also jumping on said platforms, as an obstacle approached them...

Floating spiked balls.

Ivan stubbed his toe on one of them, as he started to hop around in pain.

"OWWW! Fff..." Ivan mumbled, trying not to yell out a swear.

"Man, you think we be traveling the higher road?" Alora asked. "After all, one of us is just in their socks when it comes to footwear."

Quant looked down at her torn-up socks, and wanted to say something, but decided against it at the last minute.

The team continued to hop across various platforms, dodging more spiked balls, and done a pretty good job clearing the place.

They were inching close to a pipe, as…

"HEY! One of you hurt my buddy!" A voice shouted out loud.

The team looked forwards to see a rather enraged Cheep-Cheep hopping towards them, looking really steamed.

"That guy looks really pissed..." Rattles noted.

"Let's let him vent to himself; lets hop in!" Wiley said out loud, as he ran in said pipe, as everyone followed suit.

On the other side of the pipe, everyone reemerged, as Alora sported a grin.

"Glad that's over! And hey, look! It's the castle at the distance!" Alora exclaimed, viewing the castle currently overlooking the island.

The team soon crossed the goal post…

 **COURSE CLEAR!**

"Now with this done… Let's move on." Ivan announced, as he tapped the castle on the pad, activating the teleporter. They stepped on it, and were teleported out of the area.

* * *

Now viewing a rather tall and proud-looking castle, the team observed it.

"So, this is Iggy's place, huh?" Alora asked.

"Yep; gotta give him credit for building a castle outta the fly, though." Latif complimented.

"You think anyone's home?" Alora continued. "I mean, it looks abandoned. And no troops were guarding the entrance or anything."

"Well, only one way to find out." Piapot answered back, as she picked up a nearby pebble, and threw it in a window.

But nothing happened.

"I don't get it; It always worked on TV..." Piapot said out loud. "And it's how my folks communicated..."

"The wonders of pre-Internet communicating, huh?" Alora questioned back.

Not too soon, a Bob-Bomb was hurled out the window, as Piapot managed to catch it, and hurl it at the door, blowing it off its hinges and opening a way forward.

"Hehe… You done a nice job, getting past all my troops." Iggy taunted from inside the castle.

"Eh, it was just your easy World One fare." Echo shrugged. "Even my three year old self could take them on."

"But now… Can you win against me?" Iggy asked back. "Come inside… If you dare."

The team looked forward into the entrance.

"Well, looks like we're invited in." Alora stated, as she started to enter the castle.

Everyone started to follow suit, as Latif dismounted off of Yoshi.

"You've been a great service, but things may get rather messy in there. But thanks a whole ton for your help!" Latif thanked the Yoshi and patted it on its head, before he ran inside.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Would they be doing the Cooking by the Book?****

 **Latif:** Yeah,I seen what would happen if you added a Yoshi to a castle level... Things go all sorts of Turbo. No joke. There are mods that does away with the glitches, but still...

 **Piapot** : Aww, lame we can't bring Yoshi inside; it be wicked to have a dino buddy throughout the challenge.

* * *

 ** **Team 3****

* * *

With their team, Roy led the way, and managed to get the team through the three levels without difficulty at all. Now inside Iggy's castle, they looked at the dangers that awaited them.

"Whoa, talk about your nifty fencework..." Indigo said out loud, as she turned towards the team. "So, who's offering to test drive them?"

"I shall." Burt said, as he hopped onto the fence and climbed a bit.

"Er, Burt? You may wanna hop off." Xylia suggested, as she eyed what appeared to be some hanging Koopa Troopas, climbing on the fencing and heading towards the group's way.

"Well, maybe this can work?" Dusty Jr inquired, as he flashed his hair…

…

...But the Koopa Troopas kept on coming.

"What's the deal here?" Dusty Jr. asked. "This always worked on everyone."

"Maybe they're immune?" Indigo questioned back. "I mean, it hasn't worked on me..."

"Is… my hair broken?" Dusty Jr. asked.

"We can worry about your hair later; let's get climbing." Natz interrupted, as she climbed on board the fence.

Everyone started to follow suit, with Indigo jumping onto the fence last.

But during the climb, one of the Koopas followed Indigo. She soon retaliated with a swift boot to the head, causing it to fall in a pool of lava. It withered in pain, until it was no more.

"Yeesh… That's a brutal way to go..." Indigo winced as she continued to climb the fencing.

The team continued the climb, as they eventually reached the other side of the room, and what awaited them was a door.

"No guts, no glory, guys?" Roy asked.

"You betchya. BOOM!" Burt nodded back, as the team entered said door...

* * *

Now inside a rather long hallway, there was a rather faint hissing sound being heard.

"Uh, what's that?" Jasper asked. "Is it..."

The hissing turned out to be some rather putrid green-colored gas, approaching the team.

"That gas looks extremely toxic..." Bitty pondered. "We should run."

"Agreed; and it does explain a logical reason for the auto-scrolling in the actual game." Roy stated.

"Way ahead of ya!" Dusty Jr said, as he started to run ahead, but was stopped short, by what appeared to be an invisible, protective barrier. "Hey, what gives here?!"

"Only one of a platformer's illogical sins." Xylia answered back darkly. "Why do we SOOOOO gotta go through this kinda endurance crap?! All it does is totally extend any level you could play quickly, and it SOOOO adds in any additional stress to the player!"

"Um, Xylia?" Natz interrupted. "You may wanna look up."

"Hm?" Xylia asked, as she looked up, only to see a giant pillar slam down on the cook. It soon retracted back up, as Natz picked up the flatten Xylia.

"This bites..." Xylia muttered.

Natz soon grabbed up a Super Mushroom, and touched Xylia with it, it absorbing into Xylia herself. The cook was back to her normal self within a moment.

"Thanks." Xylia smiled, as she ran forward, with Natz following behind.

The team continued on, dodging any giant pillars which crashed upon them, and keeping ahead of the toxic gas, when they appeared in front of a rather large door.

"So, guess this is where our geek of the week's hding out?" Bitty asked.

Burt looked up to see a pillar about to crash down, as he shoved the team inside.

"No time to question stuff, let's POTATO!" Burt answered back, as they entered, as the pillar came slamming down and the toxic fog completely enveloped the room.

* * *

Now in a new room, the group was on a balcony, overlooking a large lake of lava with a single piece of land floating on it.

"Well… Now what?" Natz asked.

"Well… You face off against me!" Iggy spoke out loud, as he floated down onto the platform via his clown copter.

"Eh, needed to anyway." Bitty shrugged. "After all, how else could we even complete this challenge?"

"But why Yoshi's Island? All we bypassed was some Koopa Troopas, some Charging Chucks, a Pokey or two..." Dusty Jr. listed off. "Am I right about that, Xylia? You're the expert here."

Xylia nodded back.

"Well, everyone knows that the bestest leaders send their frontline soldiers out front, first!" Iggy responded back. "Needless to say, they were only newbies anyway. The elites are at Mal's castle."

Bitty gave off a shrug. "Makes sense to me."

"And let's not forget to mention..." Iggy continued, as he pointed at his glasses. "I'm… wearing glasses! And as everyone knows, fighting someone who's wearing glasses can result in some pretty bad karma!"

Dusty Jr. facepalmed. "You gotta be kidding..."

Bitty pulled out a pair of shades. "Well, guess one of us should take him on."

Iggy's clown copter soon flew over to Bitty's shades and swiped them away from her, tossing them into the lava below.

"Hey! Those were 300 dollar sunglasses, you geek!" Bitty yelled down at the Koopa.

"No cheating!" Iggy taunted as he stuck his tongue out at her.

Bitty growled under her breath, as she turned towards the only glasses wearing person in their team.

"Natz? Ball's in your court." Bitty said out loud.

But Natz shook her head.

"I've haven't fought before." Natz denied. "Well, at least not… Nevermind."

She soon turned towards Xylia, and looked at her.

"You wanna fight in my place?" Natz asked, as she handed over her glasses to Xylia.

"Sure; never fought before; might as well give it the ol' college try." Xylia answered back as she placed the glasses on her. She was dizzy within moments. "Whhhoooaa… How do you SOOOOO even see outta these things?"

She removed them and placed them back on Natz's hands.

"Sorry, but you're totally our only hope." Xylia said with a sincere look.

"Aww, seriously?" Natz asked, placing her glasses back on.

"But you're totally a lot tougher than I can feel." Xylia reassured gently. "I can SOOOO feel it in my bones and other internal organs."

"Xylia? TMI." Bitty interrupted. "Just… TMI."

Xylia, ignoring Bitty, placed a comforting hand on Natz's shoulder.

"Trust me; I know you can do it." Xylia reassured.

Natz nodded. "Okay… I'll do my best."

But before she could jump off the platform, Jasper stopped her.

"Er… Natz?" Jasper asked, as he passed over what appeared to be a Fire Flower over to Natz, as her clothes changed colors, with her Hopip hat turning into a light green color, her hair went into a neon red color, her sleeves were also red colored, and her pants were all hot pink.

"Whoa..." Natz said to herself. "Fire Natz… Nice find, Jasper."

Bitty grinned to herself. "Digging the new hues to your wardrobe, Natz."

She soon jumped onto the floating platform below, as Iggy smirked at her.

"So, gonna fight after all? Your funeral!" Iggy responded back, as he started to lob fireballs at her, but she managed to leap over them and retaliate with her own.

"Nope, not my funeral today..." Natz said out loud.

She soon fired back some fireballs of her own, nailing Iggy with them.

"YEEEOOUUCCHH!" Iggy yelled out in pain.

Natz soon gave a sliding kick towards Iggy, as he was sent off the platform, and right into the lava, where Iggy splashed right down.

"AAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!" Iggy cried out in agony, as his body sunk to the bottom.

"Um… Well, that was a thing, for starters." Natz said, shrugging as the Fortress Clear music started to ring out.

 **COURSE CLEAR!**

Everyone started to teleport away, as Natz looked at her surroundings.

"Who knew those skills came in handy outside… Well, my previous job?" Natz asked as she teleported away as well.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: So, Donut Plains next?****

 ** **Natz**** : Japser, I thank you a ton for saving my skin. I much rather not gotten roasted by Iggy, even though it was virtual.

 **Jasper** : Hey, I only did what came natural.

* * *

Back in the real world, the pods started to open up, releasing the kids from within.

"Aww..." Bitty lamented, as she saw Natz was in her original colors. "I was digging the fiery look, too..."

Heidi lept out of her pod, and stretched in response.

"Well, I'll never call Sword Art Online lame again..." Heidi exclaimed. "Seriously, how one can handle a game of that and not end up with a bruised back is anyone's guess."

"So, who even won?" Haruto asked.

"Pfft, it has to be our team, Haruto." Azura responded back. "All thanks to our chocoholic's speed running tactics."

"Never underestimate the power of chocolate!" Coco chimed back, biting into a Hershey's Kiss. "YEAH!"

Nathan stood there, sporting a grin.

"SUCCESS! My pod is a success!" Nathan shouted out loud. "Brent taunted me in school, saying that it wouldn't work. Then… Who's laughing now?!"

Latif blinked. "Um… You okay there, sir?"

"Kids!" Chris announced, interrupting the conversation. "You've really brought on a truly awesome challenge! But before I announce the winner… I have a special announcement for you all!"

"Hm?" Fuller hummed back.

You know back at the beginning of the challenge, when you stepped on the teleporters, deciding your team? Well, that actually decided your team for you in the game! So most of you chose your teams for yourselves!" Chris revealed.

"Meaning..." Bitty questioned. "I'm with candy floss and her friend?"

"That's right, Bitty! You, Burt, Jasper, Dusty Jr, Indigo, Roy, Natz, and Xylia stepped on the blue teleporter before the challenge proper… Scoring you a membership in the Chipper Chipmunks!"

Dusty Jr. grinned. "Nice! A team with Natalie!"

Natz face-palmed as she gave Dusty Jr a look, as Xylia put a comforting hand on Natz's shoulder.

"Really NIFTY awesome!" Burt grinned.

Jasper shivered. "A mean girl and three cute girls… This'll be a long summer..."

"Now for those that stepped on the green teleporter, I'm talking to Alora, Ivan, Latif, Echo, Quant, Rattles, Piapot, and Wiley… Congrats! You're on the Tubular Toads, now!" Chris announced.

Quant sighed. "Great… Double the evil why don't you?"

Echo gave Quant a gentle smile.

"Oh, trust us… We're gonna knock that sense of thought outta you." Echo reassured.

Latif smiled towards Piapot. "We're part of the most awesome team in the sense of awesome. Isn't that awesome?"

"And the ones that stepped on the purple teleporter… Azura, Coco, Danielle, Fuller, Haruto, Peki, Heidi, and Joey… Eventually… Welcome to the Freaky Foxes!"

"Cool!" Coco exclaimed. "Bring on the Edgics!"

Azura smirked. "Everyone knows that you were OOT today..."

"Now… What would make an edgic more… edgy?" Haruto pondered.

"Aside of a few piercings… Having someone named 'Damnd' on the show?" Heidi questioned back.

"Still… Who won the challenge, anyway?" Danielle asked.

"Well… It's your lucky day, Danielle! Being that we tallied up the total times… Today's winners are… The Freaky Foxes!" Chris announced.

The teams on the Foxes cheered out loud, all while the other teams sighed in slight defeat.

"Cool..." Danielle said out loud, but in her thoughts… " _Awesome! A night outside my suit!_ "

"Score one for Speed Running tactics!" Coco commented out loud.

"And your reward for winning this challenge, aside of a night in the House of Champions, is a coupon for an All You Can Eat buffet at your favorite restaurant, for you and your entire family after the contest!" Chris continued.

Danielle frowned in her suit. " _Great… Something I can't enjoy_ _at all without getting looked at_ _… That sucks._ "

"As for the second place contestants, and tonight's inhabitants of the Middle of the Road RVs? It goes to the Chipper Chipmunks!"

They were content at their standings. While they didn't win, they wouldn't have a bad night's sleep.

"Eh, could have been worse." Burt shrugged. "But it'll do. FRECKLES!"

"Plus, retro gaming, anyone?" Roy beamed at the idea.

"I'm totally game for an actual run-through of the actual Super Mario World before bed." Xylia said out loud.

"But didn't you go through the SCRAPS game for real?" Burt asked.

"Eh, living through it is one thing. Playing it is totally another." Xylia answered back.

"Anyways… Last place, and tonight's owners of the Loser's Cabin are… The Tubular Toads!"

The team frowned at that response.

"Oh, well… That'll give us the urge to try harder next time." Alora stated.

"And I can do some TLC with the cabin; make it seem more livable." Latif added. "Now where can I find a pile of lumber..."

"Now, with this challenge done, it's time to rest up! The Mess Hall is open for dinner. Eat up, cause the challenges are gonna get tougher." Chris suggested. "And tomorrow… One of you will be eliminated from the game. Think you can avoid any of that?"

"You bet we will!" Latif declared, as he held a hammer, seemingly pointing it at Chris. "Is that right, guys?"

"Right… Keep saying that, once you're the one in the bottom two..." Chris responded back.

* * *

 **House of Champions**

* * *

"GO, GO GO GO! YEEEEAAHHH!" Heidi cheered out loud as she watched the TV. Haruto and Fuller were sitting nearby, with Fuller watching the game with Heidi and Haruto had his nose in a sketchpad.

"Heh, knew they could do it." Fuller responded towards Heidi.

"Hey, they're known to make comebacks when they're in a low enough score." Heidi said out loud, as she looked at Haruto. "So, what'cha sketching?"

Haruto looked at Heidi. "Eh, nothing that special. Just a scorpion guarding a skull."

He showed her the picture itself as she smiled.

"Looks awesome!" Heidi complimented.

"Thanks! Ever since I was young, I always was attracted to the arts. Heck, my sis' bestie actually commissioned me to make up a tattoo design for her." Haruto responded back. "So… My art career choice? Tattoo artist. Would it be awesome to have a work of mine embedded on your skin for life?"

Fuller chuckled. "I'm not really the tattoo type. Why not ask Azura?"

Haruto smiled back.

"You know… Perhaps I will." Haruto responded back. "Thanks, Fuller."

"No problem." Fuller answered back.

The three continued to watch the game, as Coco walked past them, holding a chocolate cake.

"Heh… Come to mama..." Coco said, as drool dribbled down her mouth.

* * *

 **Confessional: There's cake at stake!**

 **Haruto** : Yeah, I kinda started to dress all gothic cause of my sis. We've been friends since… Well, childhood. And… Well, she's a teen. That, and I often hang with her buds as well.

 **Fuller:** You think someone's gonna clean off that drool?

* * *

Coco was looking down at her chocolate cake, with chocolate syrup topping it as well as chocolate chips, as Azura stopped her in her tracks.

"Hey, Coco?" Azura asked.

"Yeah, Azura?" Coco questioned back.

"Look, let me cut to the chase… Why not start an alliance with me?" Azura offered. "It be very beneficial to both of us. I'm pretty much the smarts, and you're the swiftness. We both stick together, and we're sure to make it far."

Coco did some thinking. "Alliance, huh? That sounds all sorts of dirty..."

She soon sports a grin.

"I'm totes in. Anything you want in return?" Coco asked.

Azura did some thinking.

"Well, unless you know how and where to find a high-powered chainsaw..." Azura answered back. "But I don't think you would know anything about that."

"Chainsaw? I don't think the world's ready for a re-re-remake of _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ … Yet." Coco chimed back.

"Forget I said anything." Azura responded back as she shook her head. "Also, isn't that enough chocolate for you?"

Coco looked down at her cake. "Nah, I've got some chocolate sprinkles on me as well to add to it. I'm gonna chocotize this baby up! More so than usual!"

Coco sported a smirk. "Whatever you say."

Coco soon left for her room, as Azura smirked back.

"And she's in..." Azura said to herself. "Perfecto..."

* * *

 **Confessional: She's up to something…**

 **Azura** : It'll be a shame when I do knock you out, Coco…

 **Coco** : This'll be a blast! Me and Azura? This'll be even more exciting since the time I got the Star of Wicca… Oh, I am not ready to go there~! At least not yet!

* * *

 **Middle of the Road RVs – Boy's Side**

* * *

Currently in the RV, Dusty Jr. was currently talking to his team.

"Right, so… One of us has the bed in the back." Dusty Jr. stated. "And being that I am a highly paid actor, as well as the eye-candy of any tween girl… I shall partake in that room."

Jasper, Roy, and Burt gave off a shrug.

"Wow, you're giving it to me, even without a disagreement?" Dusty Jr. asked.

"We came to an agreement during dinner that you would be perfect for the back." Roy answered back.

"Besides, I don't like arguments… So I agreed with them." Jasper added.

"No skin off my BOOGER nose." Burt agreed.

Dusty Jr. gave off a smile.

"Well, more room for me, then." Dusty Jr. responded back. "By the way… You ever saw my perfume in stores? Known as 'Dusty Dreams' to you three?"

"My sister doesn't even wear perfume." Roy answered back.

"I'm an only BOOM child." Burt added.

"I wouldn't know what to tell you..." Jasper responded.

Dusty Jr. nodded. "Then, I shall bid you all a good night. If you need me, knock on my door."

He soon disembarked for his room, as the three looked at each other.

"What kinda perfume is called 'Dusty Dreams', anyway?" Roy asked. "Would it smell like an old house or a cobweb?"

Burt felt a bit sickened at that comment.

"You don't go around sniffing cobwebs… Do you?" Jasper asked.

"Nah, haven't done that since I was two." Roy replied back. "In either case, you think we should get to know each other a bit better?"

"I'll talk about mine later." Burt answered back. "But how about you two?"

"Well…" Jasper started to say as he looked at Roy. "How about you, Roy? Surely you're more exciting than I am."

Roy nodded. "Okay… Where do I start? I wanna be a skilled skateboarder, much like my older sis Nancy. She's off the walls awesome."

He then smiles.

"I'm gonna miss that purple haired sweetie while I'm away. And the metal on her that would set off a tiny metal detector..." Roy said out loud.

"We're all playing for our families, huh?" Jasper asked.

Roy smiled in agreement.

* * *

 **Confessional: Family; it's what makes the world go 'round…**

 **Roy** : Although I'm still kinda a newbie at boarding… Thank you for tough hats seconding as helmets, am I right?

 **Jasper** : I would talk about my fam… But… What if they think any differently if I did reveal it all?

* * *

 **Middle of the Road RVs – Girl's Side**

* * *

In the Girl's RVs, Bitty was giving the three other girls a look.

"Okay, rule number one? While we have this RV, then I get the room in the back." Bitty said out loud. "I need my beauty sleep, and I am not sure if you three snore or not, but I am not risking it."

"What's rule number two?" Indigo asked.

"I haven't thought that far yet." Bitty replied back. "But now, I must partake in preparing for tomorrow night."

"Whatta we gonna do tomorrow night?" Indigo asked.

"Well… That shall be a surprise." Bitty answered back, as she started to make her way towards her acquired room, mumbling something under her breath.

"Did you totally catch that?" Xylia asked.

"Well, I heard her say the word eyeshadow." Natz answered back. "But nevermind. I much rather hit the hay."

She soon went over to a couch, and started to wrap up in some covers, as Xylia looked at the TV. Plugging a game into the SNES, she started to play on it.

"Super Mario World?" Indigo asked.

Xylia nodded.

"But we been through it for realsies. You sure you wanna play _it_?" Indigo asked again, her voice cracking at that last word. She instantly held her hands to her mouth. "Sorry."

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything wrong." Xylia reassured gently.

"Yeah, I should had mentioned that my voice cracks from time to time." Indigo explained. "So, where you gonna sleep?"

Xylia handed over the controller over to Indigo. "Play for me. I'm gonna show you something totally wild."

Xylia soon removed the cushions on the couch she was on, and folded the insides of it out, revealing there to be a bed inside.

Indigo's eyes went wide. "You can do that?"

Almost instantly, Indigo messed up playing the game, and died.

Xylia looked at Indigo, and smiled.

"I think we have a lotta work totally cut out for your gaming skills." Xylia chuckled.

"Well, I'm not much of a gamer, so..." Indigo responded back.

"I've been SOOOO playing this stuff since I was three. I think I can teach you something totally solid." Xylia smiled back.

Xylia soon began to teach Indigo the ins and outs of the game in question, as Natz watched the two interact with each other.

"They're such good friends already..." Natz said to herself. "Eh, not like I need any..."

She soon wrapped up a bit more.

"Nope!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Insert something about teaching here.**

 **Natz** : Besides, what use are friends, anyway? All they'll do is backstab you.

 **Xylia** : Teaching Indigo how to play is just totally awesome! I'm SOOOO passing down all my techniques! ...I'm a teacher… But I think I'm totally too young to be called 'Senpai' yet.

 **Indigo** : While gaming is good, it isn't my strong suit; I'm more of a singer than I am controlling virtual people.

* * *

 **Outside the Loser's Cabin…**

* * *

Outside, on a bench not too far from the three buildings that housed the contestants, Ivan was playing on his 3DS, as someone approached him.

"Hey, Ivan!"

Ivan looked to see who it was, and smiled.

"Hey, Peki." Ivan greeted his new arrival.

"Where's your three other comrades?" Peki asked.

"Well, Latif's busy tinkering with my side of the cabin, with the others assisting. You?" Ivan questioned back.

"I just thought if we wanted to go for a bit of a bug hunt before we turn in for the night." Peki suggested with a smile. "You game? I know we already exchanged friend codes at dinner and all..."

Ivan smiled back. "Always ready for one of those."

Peki sat down next to Ivan, and started up her game, joining Ivan in his town. The two were silent, but not for long…

"So… Ivan? I wanna know… How did you get into the Animal Crossing series?" Peki asked.

"Oh, my first forray into Animal Crossing?" Ivan questioned back. "Well, I wondered into my sister's room, who was playing the Gamecube game when I was young, and I… fell in love with the game. I enjoyed befriending my fellow villagers, and was saddened when one of them moved out. We caught all the bugs, fished up all the fish… Eventually, we moved on to the other games in the series. And now that we're on New Leaf… We're expecting some great things in store. Whenever I felt down, I always knew that my fellow neighbors would cheer me up."

Peki smiled at that short story. "Aww… What a sweet story!"

"Indeed it is." Ivan nodded back, as he noticed on his island, a Golden Stag beetle on one of his palm trees. "You want this bug?"

Peki nodded. "Sure."

The two continued to play the game, each of them smiling at each other's presence.

But far off from the two, was Danielle, observing the two. She was hiding behind the Cabin, trying not to be seen.

"Can I… Truly be friends with those two? One of them is rich enough to buy me out." Danielle said to herself. "And yet, they're with each other like they've been friends for years..."

"Survey says… NOW!" Wiley yelled, as Latif hammered in a nail.

"And that's that!" Latif said out loud. "Roof work's complete."

"It's a shame we couldn't find any snake eggs that we could incubate and make a snake army of our own..." Rattles yammered on.

Danielle shook her head.

"Oh, boys..." Danielle chuckled under her breath.

* * *

 **Confessional: What a nice scene to end on!**

 **Danielle** : What would we do without you? Well, this world would be a lot more boring... That, and they're cute as well.

* * *

 **Loser's Cabin, Girl's Side**

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone was getting ready for bed, as they were all dressed in their pajamas.

"Those are some seriously stylish pants, Echo." Piapot complimented.

"Thanks!" Echo said to Piapot.

"Okay, I'm all for unique pajamas, but… Why waffles?" Alora asked Echo.

"Why? Cause waffles are just the pinnacle of awesome breakfast foods!" Echo responded back. "Plus, each individual pocket can carry some awesome maple syrup as well. Or if you prefer, butter, or chocolate syrup. What can I say is… Goooooo, WAFFLES!"

Quant looked at Echo. "Waffles? Are they… Evil?"

"Nah..." Echo denied. "You seriously gotta open yourself more to foods other than slices of bread, Quant. You can't live off of bread alone. Nor water."

Quant looked at Echo. "You wouldn't understand… Everything that you love is evil… According to everyone I know."

She then looked at her fellow teammates as she got up to leave.

"I'm gonna sleep in the Confessional… At least I be free from any evil there." Quant stated, as she left the cabin.

The three remaining girls looked at each other, with concern.

"Dude… Someone should at least check in on her later on." Echo stated.

"Why not you?" Alora suggested. "You've tried to greet her with kindness and your… general charm."

Piapot nodded in agreement, as Echo smiled.

"Alright. Later on tonight, I'll check in on her." Echo said out loud with a smile. "But until then..."

She holds up a bottle of soda.

"Anyone up for a soda chugging contest?" Echo challenged. "And later on, we can watch some DVDs I managed to get on the show myself."

* * *

 **Confessional: At least they're prepped.**

 **Echo** : Shame Quant isn't here to view some episodes of Rugrats. This is some good stuff; she's missing out!

* * *

Chris is on the Amphitheater's stage, ready to sign off the show.

"And there you have it! Our tweens have braved the first world of Super Mario World, and thus, their first challenge! But what other surprises await them? Find out next time! On..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Tween Throwdown!"

* * *

Later that night, the fog was settling in, as Echo left her cabin to check in on Quant, who took residence in the Confessional.

Quant was quietly sleeping on a cot, with barely any covers on her.

"...Poor Quant." Echo whispered to herself, as she looked inside a nearby closet. Pulling out an additional blanket, she covered up Quant properly, as the Runaway started to mumble in her sleep.

"No… I won't do it again… Not the bad room..." Quant muttered.

Echo listened in for a while longer, before Quant fell back asleep again.

"Seriously… Poor Quant." Echo stated towards herself. "I seriously hope you'll be okay. I mean… What is this 'bad room' you mentioned in your sleep just now?"

She started to walk out of the Confessional, as she gave one last look towards Quant, before departing.

But on the way back to her cabin, she could see a lone figure standing there. But due to the thickness of the fog, she couldn't make heads nor tails out of anything. She quickly hid somewhere as to not get noticed by the figure in question. The figure was presumably hooded, as there was no hairstyle to make out.

The figure developed a devious grin.

"Day One complete, and no one's the wiser. Of course, we're on a level playing ground…"

The figure soon took out a candy bar, and snapped into it.

"Word to the wise… If any of you ever cross me… I can guarantee that you will burn… By my hands." The mysterious figure declared under their breath. "I can be sure of that."

The figure soon departed, as Echo looked where they were previously standing, somehow hearing the whole thing.

"I think this creep's wicked… And not in a good way… I best be careful." Echo muttered to herself, as she quickly dashed back into her cabin…

* * *

And that's the chapter! But there's a mysterious figure about… Who is it?

And just to keep track on the teams…

* * *

 **Chipper Chipmunks:** Bitty, Burt, Cyrus, Dusty Jr, Gladys, Roy, Natz, and Xylia

 **Tubular Toads:** Alora, Ivan, Roy, Lucas, Quant, Rattles, Sophie, and Wiley

 **Freaky Foxes:** Azura, Coco, Danielle, Felix, Haruto, Peki, and Tilly!

* * *

 **NEXT TIME** : It's an icy time on the lot! But it's more than just the start of a challenge…


	3. Icy Woes -Part 1-

The Total Drama series belongs to Cartoon Network and Teletoon. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted to any public property belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all of the contestants that shows up here belongs to me. Please support the official release.

Yep, it's time to start up the first official challenge of Tween Throwdown! And it's quite ironic that it's an ice challenge, given that it's frigid outside, and with snow on the ground...

I'll refrain from doing a snow/ice pun...

* * *

Chris is onstage, ready to deliver the intro to the episode. He was currently wearing a jacket, and drinking from a thermos.

"Ahh, sweet thermos lattes..." Chris said, as he eyed Nathan, who was doing some tinkering with a device. "Nathan! How's that device coming along?"

"Oh, just a few more moments, McLean!" Nathan responded back.

"Right." Chris nodded, as he noticed the camera rolling. "Oh! Last time on Tween Throwdown..."

"23 kids, ranging from the ages of 10 to 12, found themselves at Action's Production Lot! While some greetings were met with kind words, and even some of them were way into their hobbies. Speaking of which, Ivan! You got a spare Sloppy TV? ...Where was I? Oh, yeah! The Tweens' first challenge involved World One of Super Mario World. And they even displayed some pretty impressive performances, despite the game being primitive and all."

"It still is a classic, McLean." Nathan said out loud.

"Either way, the Freaky Foxes won the challenge, all thanks to Coco and her speedy feet. Second place went to the Chipper Chipmunks, and the Tubular Toads ended up in last place. Although thankfully for them, they didn't have to send anyone home."

"But now, that safety net is gone. But before then… Will Quant ever eat anything besides bread and quit calling everything she lays her sight on evil? Will Joey, our future bad boy and expected ratings topper ever arrive? Will Dusty Jr ever wow the girls with his hair? And who shall be voted out tonight!"

"And done!" Nathan exclaimed. "My latest invention is a success!"

Chris sported a grin. "Awesome; though… What does it do?"

"Simple, observe..." Nathan said, as he grinned and pressed a button.

In almost an instant, some dark clouds started to develop over the Production Lot, as it started to snow…

Chris and Nathan looked up at the skies.

"Well… I was gonna do a snow-based challenge anyway..." Chris said out loud, as the camera continued to roll. "Either case, keep the channel on me! And the kids! For..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Tween Throwdown!"

Chris blinked. "Yeah, there ain't no hiding this from the public eye..."

"You still got that ice shipment coming, right?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, and I can swear that nothing will go wrong." Chris replied back.

* * *

 **A few days before the show…**

* * *

Up in the Artic, two men were dressed up in some rather heavy parkas. They were currently gathering up some ice in a very frigid area. Along the way, they were talking amongst themselves.

"This is idiotic; why would Mr. McLean need ice for a challenge? It's summer." One of the men asked.

"Beats me; he said something about a snow-based challenge." The man's fellow coworker answered back. "He wanted it to be authentic… Or at least, that's what he requested."

"He's odd… And nuts." The first man confirmed. "Still, you think we've got enough?"

"Just about. We need one more block of ice to fit the quota." The second man replied back, as he noticed a rather large block of ice. "And I think that shall be enough right there."

The two men walked over to said block, and tried to carry it, but it was heavier than once expected.

"Man, this is heavier than we expected..." The first man said.

"I'll bring around the forklift." The second man replied back.

Placing the large block of ice onto a forklift, they carted it over to a nearby boat, specifically built with a freezer inside to keep the ice cool and frozen, and ready to be carted off to its destination.

"Now, let's get to the Production Lot." The first man said out loud.

They boarded the boat, and started it up. But little did the two of them know, that inside of that heavy block of ice...

…

…

…

…

...Contained that of a young boy, around the age of 10, frozen inside and well preserved. He was donned in a blue and white stiped nightgown, and also donning a brown hat over his brunette hair.

…

…

…

…

...And he was on his way to the Production Lot.

* * *

 **Mess Hall, Present Day**

* * *

Natz, having woken up before anyone else, was spooning some of her cereal around. She was not in the best of moods, as she looked up at a television playing in the Mess Hall. A movie trailer started to play…

" _Ralph Spamberg… I_ _n Superhero Madness_ _! Rated PG-13."_

Natz sighed.

"Stupid movie shoot… Stupid alien vampires..." Natz muttered to herself. "If you only decided to not make it authentic, and went to around the Mt. Everest area..."

She soon took a look at one of the photos on her phone. One appeared to be a woman in her mid 20's, with dyed pink hair and a line of rose tattoos going down her right arm was sporting a sweet smile, with her arms wrapped around Natz's body.

"Louise… We knew each other since I was four… Why did you jump at the chance to take me in?" Natz asked. "Sure, we may have similar interests, but we're not family… Heck, our skintones are different..."

She took another bite of cereal, as she scrolled through phone, displaying another photo. This time, it was of a guy in a suit. He was built heavily well.

"Agent T-P… I wish your bad vibes kept my parents on the ground and not in the air… But I don't blame you for… Well, everything that's happened." Natz continued to talk to herself. "You had a bad feeling, and yet… They went anyway. They enjoyed doing what they loved..."

She looked at one last photo, this one… Showing off a black adult male, and a white adult female. They were together in a family photo of a younger, brown haired Natz.

"Mom… Dad… Why wasn't I with you guys?" Natz asked. "At least, if I went with you, we could had been together at the end..."

She pocketed her phone, as someone held a plate of bacon nearby.

"You hungry?" Kitt asked, holding the plate of bacon.

Natz looked down at her cereal, which was still halfway full.

"I figured I wasn't that hungry to begin with." Natz replied back.

Kitt sat down in front of Natz, with concern in his face.

"I could notice you viewing your phone and talking to yourself..." Kitt said out loud. "Anything wrong?"

Natz gave off a look at Kitt.

"No… Nothing's wrong. And I really appreciate it if you didn't peek your nose in my business." Natz remarked back.

Kitt backed off a bit. "Sorry..."

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

A loud scream filled the air. Natz suddenly got up from her seat, almost seemingly getting a bad feeling.

"I've got a feeling that Joey jerk's arrived..." Natz said out loud. "And given his track history given to us by Chris..."

She soon turned towards Kitt.

"You got anything to use as protection?" Natz asked.

"Well, only this plate of bacon." Kitt answered back, as Natz snatched it away from him.

"It'll do." Natz nodded back, as she ran out of the Mess Hall. "I'll bring it back!"

Kitt could only watch where Natz ran out.

"...Who is this Joey guy? Is it something I missed?" Kitt asked.

Gerald peeked his head from the kitchen.

"Dude, what was that shout just now?" Gerald asked.

"Even I dunno." Kitt replied back.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

* * *

Xylia was backed to the wall on the bed… Why?

…

…

Bitty was in the same bed as her.

"What the hell did I even do?!" Bitty exclaimed. "How did I end up in Xylia's bed?!"

But Xylia was even more confused.

"What totally prompted that?" Xylia asked. "You SOOOO kissed me in your sleep! And I should ask the same question; how'd you totally end up in my bed?"

"Like it's my fault I suffer from nightmares, Rookie." Bitty responded back.

Indigo was stirring awake, as sat up, looking at the two in the bed.

"...Did I miss something PG-13?" Indigo asked.

Bitty's eyes went wide.

"N-Nothing like that! At all!" Bitty exclaimed back.

 **SLAM!**

The door swung open, as Natz, still holding the plate of bacon, came running in.

"Joey! I know you're in there, and you are NOT gonna be messing with the girls! Now get out, before I clobber you!" Natz demanded out loud.

The three girls looked at her with concern and confusion.

"Uh, Natz? Joey didn't arrive." Xylia responded back. "At least, not to my knowledge."

"Plus, he would be an absolute idiot to mess with yours truly." Bitty exclaimed, as she brushed her hair back.

Natz blinked, as she held up the plate of bacon. "Will you accept slices of bacon as an apology from me?"

Xylia shrugged, as she got outta bed, and grabbed up a slice. "Why apologize? You were totally concerned about us, and you wanted to make sure we were okay."

Natz nodded, as she looked over at Bitty.

"...How'd you end up in Xylia's bed?" Natz asked. "I wanted to ask earlier, but..."

Bitty groaned. "You knew you could had woke me anytime..."

"Ooh, this is juicy stuff!" Indigo grinned.

"And that juicy stuff is staying secret." Bitty responded back. "I'm getting myself ready."

She soon took a glance out a window, and back towards the girls.

"And I recommend you all dressing warmly." Bitty suggested. "Just a heads up."

She soon went to the bedroom, as the three girls looked at each other, and walked outside, right into the flurries.

"Well… This is totally out there." Xylia said, as she looked up at the skies.

Natz grumbled. "Stupid snow..."

She soon walked back in, as Indigo looked at Xylia in concern.

"What's her prob?" Indigo asked.

"I dunno..." Xylia answered back. "But I think we should totally get to the root of this prob."

* * *

 **Confessional: And now, for the weather.**

 **Natz** : I hate the snow… How can someone actually ENJOY it, knowing the dread that it brings?

 **Xylia** : Wow, less than 24 hours here, and I already got smooched by a girl… Yep, totally straight.

* * *

 **House of Champions**

* * *

About an hour later, Coco was busy eating some cereal and watching some TV, with Heidi looking out the window, Peki applying some makeup, and Haruto sketching away in his sketchpad. The air was currently silent, as…

 **BWWWWWWEEEEETTTTT!**

Everyone was alarmed at the sudden whistle noise.

"Dang it, you screwed me up!" Haruto said, as he observed his sketch. "Okay, I can still work around this mess-up."

"Man, I almost dropped my compact! Sure, I got an extra, but still..." Peki exclaimed.

"Who's doing all the whistle blowing this early?" Heidi asked.

"ATTENTION!" Azura spoke out loud.

Coco groaned. "Can it wait until Witch Girl Kun's over?"

"No dice." Azura answered back, as she held up a chart, showing off a male. "Look, this Joey twerp's coming this way later, and we're on the same team as him."

"So? Us girls outnumber him 5 to 1. He be crazy to mess with us!" Heidi stated.

"He be crazy to mess with you, Heidi. Coco, second. She can run circles around him. But how about Danielle, or Peki?" Azura questioned back, as she pointed at the male on the chart. There were several spots on his body. "Look here, everyone. Around every human body are pressure points. You strike hard enough, and they're out like a light."

Haruto shrugged. "I think I can handle Joey, no prob. But how about you?"

Azura shrugged. "I've got my way of defense." She said, as she patted the side of her skirt, as she looked around. "Hey… Where's Fuller and Danielle?"

"Last I saw them, they were outside, in the middle of a snowfight." Heidi answered back.

Peki sported a grin. "Snowball fights? Why didn't you say so?!"

Peki soon started to run out the house, ready to join in the fun...

* * *

Outside the House of Champions, Danielle and Fuller were busy throwing snowballs at each other, and laughing as well.

"Hey, betchya can't dodge THIS!" Fuller declared, as he lobbed a couple of snowballs at Danielle.

Danielle retaliated by dodging two of the snowballs with ease, and catching the third one before it struck her.

"Right back at ya, buddy!" Danielle responded back, as she tossed a snowball at Fuller, striking him.

"Good shot, Danielle!" Peki announced. "But can you two withstand the wonder that is… The Peki! Plinko! Powerball?"

Fuller blinked. "Did you borrow that name from Wiley?"

Peki started to toss a rather large snowball, as it started to head towards Fuller…

"Grabby!" Danielle taunted, catching the snowball with her hands.

"EEP!" Peki yelped. "How did you even manage to catch my Peki Plinko Powerball?"

"Trade secret." Danielle answered back. "Now… Are you ready for the Danielle Dropshot?"

Danielle then lobbed the snowball at Peki, as it impacted her, pushing her far into a snowbank.

"Whoa..." Peki said, as she got up. "You're an impressive thrower for someone your age. Same to you too, Fuller!"

Fuller smiled. "Thanks for the compliment, Peki."

"Although why travel outside?" Peki asked. "Yesterday, you were kinda broody and stuff."

Danielle simply shrugged. "I kinda felt that Fuller was lonely, when I walked down for breakfast. And given it was snowing..."

"Yeah, Danielle throws the best snowballs, don't you think?" Fuller exclaimed back.

Peki gave off a smirk, as she dug into a snowbank. "Ohh… I wouldn't know that..."

She made some of the snow she dug up into some snowballs, and started to hurl them at Danielle and Fuller, causing them to run around.

* * *

 **Confessional: It's safe to say that they're good friends.**

 **Peki** : Danielle's quite the toughie… I think she'll do fine against this Joey guy.

 **Fuller** : Danielle's a shining beacon of light upon this world… Though what she actually looks like is another story.

 **Danielle** : -She is covered with snowballs- I couldn't just say no to a good snowball fight… You better listen up, cause Round Two will be different, Peki!"

* * *

 **Middle of the Road RVs, Boy's Cab**

* * *

Inside the RV, Jasper was chowing down on some strips of bacon, while Roy was next to him.

"He's coming… I know it's gonna be him..." Jasper said fearfully.

"Wait, who's he?" asked Roy, seemingly confused.

"Joey! He's the worst! He once kidnapped the hamster when he was in Kindergarten, snuck into the kitchen, tossed it in the oven, and-" Jasper started to say, as…

"Whoa, Jasp! No need to go way into detail!" Roy interrupted, shushing Jasper. "That just confirms it more that he's a psycho!"

Jasper looked at Roy.

"He tried to sacrifice his infant brother to the devil at the age of six..." Jasper said out loud. "How much more mental can you even get?"

Meanwhile, Dusty Jr was looking out one of the windows in the RV.

"So… Define logic. Three of us came to the show sporting sandals, Natalie and Xylia are wearing sandals… And it's snowing outside." Dusty Jr stated. "Won't you guys get sick?"

Burt looked down at his shoes. "We're GLOOP tough birds; we'll be a-okay."

"No, we won't!" Jasper exclaimed back. "Joey's gonna come, and he's gonna do some VERY bad things to all of us!"

Roy looked over at the panicking Jasper, and nodded as he put a comforting hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"Jasper, if he terrifies you that much… Want me as your bodyguard? I think I can take Joey down a peg or two." Roy reassured back.

Jasper nodded back. "Yeah… I need all the protection I can even get..."

"Got it. And I'll even ask Xylia and Natz to-" Roy continued, as Jasper raised his hand.

"No. No need to get the girls roped up into this." Jasper interrupted. "I… don't wanna see them get hurt..."

"I see..." Roy nodded back.

* * *

 **Confessional: Someone's scared. And I am too, Jasper.**

 **Jasper** : I know they may be tough, but… They never even met the Joey I knew! I just know it's gonna be him that arrives! ...We need a miracle! Give us a replacement contestant! Some frozen dude! A crazy girl into punk fashion! A cartoon fan who destroys germies! Anyone!

 **Roy** : Jasper needs some toughening up… Maybe I can provide?

 **Burt** : Let's see how many RIFF ice puns I can… Slush out! HA! There's one! HAT!

 **Dusty Jr:** Eh, my hotness will keep me warm! RE-PRE-SENT! -He suddenly sneezes- ...Okay, maybe lukewarm. RE-PRE-SENT! -He sneezes again- ...Okay, this sudden cold temperature blows!

* * *

 **Middle of the Road RVs, Girl's Cab**

* * *

In the bedroom of their trailer, Bitty was busy getting ready for the day, as Indigo watched.

"Soooo… You gonna do something about kissing Xylia earlier?" Indigo teased.

"Already thought ahead, Indigo." Bitty smirked back, as she applied some blush on her cheeks. "I mixed together some disinfectant and iodine, and dabbed my lips with it."

Indigo blinked. "Are you sure that was safe?"

Bitty smiled, as she placed her earrings on her ears. "Totally safe; I know what I'm doing."

Once she was done, she gave off a smile towards Indigo.

"You know you're a blank slate, right?" Bitty asked.

"Yeah, but to be honest, I never even dressed… Well, too girly before." Indigo responded back.

"Well, I'll tell you something. After the challenge, considering that we're aren't going to vote any of us off..." Bitty said, as she sported a smile. "Perhaps an update to your wardrobe's in order?"

Indigo grinned. "An update? COOL!" She cracked out, as she held her hands to her mouth. "Sorry."

Bitty blinked. "Your voice often cracks like that when you get excited. You okay?"

Indigo nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"And maybe… I may teach you a bit about the wonders of cosmetics?" Bitty hinted back.

* * *

In the main room of the RV, Natz groaned as she looked outside.

"Stupid snow..." Natz muttered, as Xylia looked at her in concern.

"You gonna be okay, Natz?" Xylia asked.

Natz glanced over at Xylia. "How about you? You seem to be sporting just sandals..."

Xylia gave off a shrug. "Why would I wear boring, normal footwear? My little footsies are totally used to this kinda stuff! Hot weather, cold temps? Nearly nothing's much for me to SOOOOO tackle!"

"But why?" Natz asked.

"I totally learned a bit from my flower child of a grandma." Xylia answered back.

Suddenly, the bedroom door swung open, revealing a grinning Indigo.

"Girls! Bitty's gonna treat me to a makeover if we survive this challenge!" Indigo exclaimed out loud.

"Oh, cool!" Xylia said out loud.

Natz only shrugged.

Indigo soon looked down at Xylia and Natz's feet.

"You know, some nail polish would help bring your feet to life." Indigo suggested.

But Xylia shook her head. "Nah, I'll deny your offer. Sorry."

"That, and I only use clear nail polish anyway, Indigo..." Natz spoke back.

Xylia blinked. "I… couldn't tell, at all."

* * *

 **Confessional: Yeah, who even notices feet, anyway?**

 **Xylia** : I don't even like shoes to begin with, and when I do have to wear them, I often wear slip-ons. Laces? They totally come undone too often. Sooooo, I totally stick to sandals. I used to totally go barefoot all the time, but after some incidents with a few... creepy as all heck people... It was totally for the best.

 **Natz** : Xylia is certified nuts for wanting to head out in this cold donning sandals. Like I'm one to talk; I'm wearing sandals as well.

 **Indigo** : Cute toenails aside, I just can't wait for the makeover! I wonder what Bitty has in store for me…

 **Bitty** : Perfect… If this challenge goes perfectly… I can mentally think up what and how to dress Indigo up in…

* * *

 **Loser's Cabin, Boy's Side**

* * *

Currently, Latif looked out the window at the unseasonable falling snow.

"Well, this is rather unexpected, even for me." Latif noted, as he looked over at Ivan, who was busy with his virtual town. "You gonna be okay out there today, Ivan? I noticed you don't wear any shoes at all."

Ivan looked up from his game. "Eh, I'll be fine. How about you? Your feet's exposed as well."

Latif gave off a smile. "Cause I want them to be. Growing up, I always hated shoes. And when I was in class, I would oftentimes get in trouble for removing them. But what can I say? My sis done the same thing when she was my age."

"Following after your sis, huh?" Ivan replied back, as he glanced back at his game. "That's really awesome… Ooh, a Giant Beetle!"

"Still, it barely snows during June at all." Latif said out loud. "At least, at this part of the world. But around Australia, where everything likes to hunt you down and snack on your remains…"

Ivan shivered at that thought.

"Whoa, Latif!" Wiley interrupted. "No need to instill fear upon us! Leave that to the Whammies who's aiming at a contestant with three hits on their score, and a lotta spins left!"

Everyone blinked at Wiley's response.

"...Yeah, I think once we find ourselves in the RV, I have to teach you guys a lot about my love." Wiley chuckled.

"Not unless there's a Snake Week on a Nature Channel." Rattles sung out loud. "Oh, and because it's snowing, we may wanna be wary of the Snow Viper. It can freeze your blood and kill you outright." Rattles stated. "Which is what I would like to say, had I did some research and found out they don't exist."

"Yeah, I'm thankful for THAT." Wiley responded back.

Ivan only shook his head. "You and your snakes, Rattles…"

"Yeah, I wouldn't be too surprised if being consumed by an anaconda is your execution for DanganRonpa." Latif added. "That is, if you offed one of us."

Everyone looked over at Latif with concern.

"I… like reading Fanronpas online..." Latif admitted. "But you think we fit the mold for protags in the series proper?"

"Yeah, probably." Ivan answered back, as he saved his game. "I probably be the Ultimate Entomologist! Hunting bugs by day, and by night!"

"Uhh… That one's taken." Latif replied back.

"Damn." Ivan cursed. "Then… How about… The Ultimate Marine Biologist! Catching fish and researching them as well!"

"Taken too, by canon." Latif said out loud. "I think."

"Damn." Ivan cursed again. "Then..."

* * *

 **Confessional: Ding-Dong! A body has been found! ...Was that good enough?**

 **Ivan** : Let's see… Ultimate Interior Decorator? I know that isn't a talent that's taken by canon…

 **Wiley** : Latif's an odd fellow. But he also seems sweet. I think we'll get along really well. As for me? Maybe Ultimate Wheel Puzzle Solver will do? I can solve those puzzles really easily, to be honest.

 **Rattles** : Ultimate Snake Charmer will do for me! Cause… Well, you get the picture by now.

 **Latif** : As for best girl? Well… I always have a soft spot for Aoi. And Ibuki's awesome as well! And there's that witch girl in 3…

* * *

 **Loser's Cabin, Girl's Side**

* * *

In the cabin, Echo was lying on her cushion, with some earbuds in her ears, and playing a game, as Alora approached her.

"Hey, Echo? Whatcha listening to?" Alora asked.

Echo looked up from her game, and grinned.

"Why, one of the most awesome tunes ever!" Echo exclaimed. "If I ranked it from awesome to uber-awesome, it rank higher than uber."

She removed the buds, and handed her device over to Alora, as the BGM Master put them in.

"...Whoa… This is some intense rock." Alora said out loud.

"I know! Shin Onigashima is, without a doubt, one of the most awesome songs ever in Smash Bros! But even the Hard Corps Uprising, the F-Zero X soundtracks, and anything by FamilyJules tops that sick beat." Echo responded back.

"Soooo… You're a gamer?" Alora asked, as she returned Echo's device.

"Guess the cat's outta the gag, huh?" Echo replied back. "I kinda got into this stuff thanks to my dad. Cause while I may be an up and coming rock star, deep down inside… I'm a huge dork when it comes to gaming. And cartoons as well."

Piapot nodded in agreement, as the door opened, revealing Quant. She walked inside the cabin, and closed the door.

"...Someone tucked me in with a quilt." Quant spoke up. "Quilt are evil."

"What?! No, they're not!" Echo responded back. "I dunno what kinda religion came to that conclusion, but that's not true at all!"

"Eh, they find any excuse to declare anything evil these days." Piapot said out loud. "Something about it being a distraction from their studies, or what-not."

"In either case, we should head over to the Mess Hall." said Echo, as she got up. "Maybe, just maybe… They'll have the most awesome breakfast foods around; next to cereal!"

"Bacon?" Piapot asked.

"Close third, but nope! I'm talking about waffles!" Echo responded back, as she ran out the door.

"Guys, quick! Before she claims all of the waffles!" Piapot spoke out loud, as she also ran out the door.

Alora followed as well, as Quant stood there.

"...Why would someone tuck me in?" Quant asked herself, as Echo ran back in.

"Quant, you're with us, too!" Echo said out loud.

"But… What about your evil waffles?" Quant asked.

"Eh, what's missing out on an evil waffle or two? I ain't doing it without you, and that's final!" Echo responded back, as she began to shove Quant out the door.

* * *

 **Confessional: Evil Waffles? That be an awesome name for a rock band…**

 **Quant** : ...Sure, they may be tempting, but I still ain't eating them.

 **Echo** : I'm getting through to you one way or another, Quant. I won't rest until then! ...Or until you get the boot, whatever comes first.

 **Alora** : Oh, well. At least I can get to the Cocoa Puffs first. Considering that Coco on the Foxes didn't get to them first.

 **Piapot** : I wonder what today will bring? Here's hoping that everyone forgot what happened yesterday with my 'Pika-Syndrome'.

* * *

 **Mess Hall**

* * *

Inside the kitchen, both Gerald and Tommy were busy making breakfast, as Tommy was sporting a grin.

"Dude, that bodacious Echo girl's really lovin' your chocolate striped waffles." Tommy said to Gerald.

"For sure she would!" Gerald replied back. "I'm quite surprised that Coco didn't get to them first..."

"She said she already had breakfast earlier..." Tommy said out loud with a grin. "Man, with kids like these lovin' our cooking, our future's looking bright!"

In the Mess Hall proper, both Xylia and Natz were eating breakfast, as Quant walked past them, giving them a glance.

"Okay… You two have some evil hair color." Quant spoke out loud. "And yet you never committed anything evil. Care to explain?"

"What does our choice of hair color have to do with being evil?" Natz asked back.

"Yeah, and besides… Only thing that I SOOOO done that I could totally remember was going on a website without asking for parent's permission first." Xylia answered back.

"I see..." Quant nodded. "I shall keep my eye on you two..."

She soon left, as Natz looked over at Xylia.

"You… went online without parent's permission?" Natz asked.

"I was five, okay?" Xylia replied back. "I totally needed some hints on how to defeat Bongo-Bongo in Ocarina of Time."

"Yeesh, you're even wilder than me..." Natz said out loud.

"Eh, mom's wilder than I am, tenfold." Xylia shrugged back.

Natz groaned at the word mom. She soon got up, laying down some remaining pieces of bacon near Xylia.

"I'm gonna leave you be, now." Natz excused, as she left Xylia's side.

Xylia looked over at Natz with concern.

"...Was it something I said?" Xylia asked herself.

* * *

 **Confessional: Maybe? I dunno…**

 **Xylia** : Something's up with Natz. All I said was that my mom was wild. -She does a bit of thinking- ...You don't think her mom actually… Abuses her?

 **Natz** : I… had to get outta there. If I have to hear about family from Xylia, the only thing that's gonna happen is me screaming at her face.

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Kitt was observing Echo from afar, and was feeling nervous.

"Okay, Kitt… All you gotta do is talk to her..." Kitt said to himself. "After all, she's not like Gretchen..."

"Who's Gretchen?" Tommy asked.

"EEP!" Kitt yelped in surprise, as he looked at his two coworkers. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry, little dude." Tommy apologized. "But you did mention some girl named Gretchen. Friend of yours?"

Kitt stood there. "Um… I guess you could say that…"

"Then… Why not go out there, and get to know your girl, man?" Tommy asked, as he eyed Echo. "Me and Gerald-Dude can handle things here."

Kitt looked at the two, as Tommy started to escort Kitt out of the kitchen.

"We won't take no for an answer, dude. Now get a digit or two!" Tommy ordered, as Kitt was now out of the kitchen.

He approached the table where Echo was eating at, as he spoke up.

"...Hi?"

Echo looked at Kitt, and sported a grin.

"Hi, Kitt!" Echo exclaimed.

"So… Um..." Kitt said, as he was trying to make conversation. "When… Did… You get your piercings?"

"Well..." Echo responded back. "I got my bellybutton pierced when I turned 11, and then my ears for a second time at Christmas. And I got my nose pierced this year. And I already know how to treat them, soooo..."

"They do bring out the true you..." Kitt said out loud. "What else… What's the Devil's Flight?"

"Eh, just a rock band I was a part of." Echo shrugged back. "I was the lead singer of it as well."

The two continued to talk to each other, as Quant watched, grabbing another slice of bread.

"Your buddy's really connecting with Kitt, huh?" Tommy smiled towards Quant.

Quant gave Tommy a glance. "She's not my buddy..."

"Dudette… You should loosen up. All of this'll lead to a pretty lame adulthood." Tommy warned. "You could use some friendship."

Quant was in thought, as she left, taking her slice of bread with her.

* * *

 **Confessional: Friendship! Friendship?**

 **Quant** : What is this… friendship?

 **Echo** : Oh, I got more piercing plans in store… Though that'll have to wait until I'm a bit older.

 **Kitt** : Echo's a really interesting girl… I am so glad the guys pressured me to talk to her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ivan was in the middle of breakfast, as Peki approached him.

"Mornin' Ivan!" Peki greeted her friend.

"Hey, Peki." Ivan responded back with a smile. "What's up?"

"Well, after a snowball fight with Fuller and Danielle, I say I'm doing pretty good." Peki answered back. "That, and I'm already prepped for Joey's arrival."

"Oh… Yeah, if someone like him's a total troublemaker, imagine what he could do to any of us..." Ivan responded, as he shivered. "I'm fine, but..."

"Trust me, I'll be okay; before the show, my butler Calvin armed me to the teeth to deal with any of the villainous hooligan types that populate these kinds of shows."

She then pulled out what appeared to be some pepper spray, as she showed it to Ivan.

"Use in case of Richard Hatch Junior..." Ivan read out loud. "Huh… Who knew the original reality TV show villain managed to begat a son?"

"Beats me..." Peki replied back, as she pocketed the spray. "How about you?"

Ivan nodded, as he took out what appeared to be a slingshot, along with some pebbles.

"Trust me, I'm more than armed." Ivan answered back. "I also got a bug net, to snare him if he dares get near you guys..."

"Huh..." Peki nodded back. "When you said you were armed to the teeth, you weren't kidding."

Ivan grabbed up Peki's hand and softly patted it.

"Gotta protect everyone around… It's what a good virtual mayor would do." Ivan said, smiling.

Peki giggled, as the two looked at each other, when Ivan quickly pulled his hand back.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to touch your rich, delicate skin!" Ivan apologized.

"Eh, it's fine." Peki shrugged back.

* * *

Elsewhere in the room, Heidi was busy placing a fried egg on a steak. She soon cut the center of the egg open, letting the yolk ooze all over the steak…

"Ahhh, egg-soaked breakfast steak..." Heidi drooled at her breakfast, as Wiley walked by her, as he gave a glance at her food.

"Um… Are you sure that's safe for consumption?" Wiley asked.

"Well, it's much better than sprinkling hot sauce on eggs." Heidi responded back. "Seriously, who does that stuff?"

Wiley walked over to a condiment table, and looked at the hot sauce. Putting a small dab on his eggs, he sat down at his team's table, and took a bite of the eggs with the hot sauce...

His irises instantly shrunk, his eyes teared up, and his face turned redder than his hair.

Insert Whammy sound effect from Press Your Luck here.

Heidi observed Wiley's reaction from afar.

* * *

 **Confessional: He… Got a Whammy.**

 **Wiley** : YEOWCH! OW! ALL THE PAIN WORDS! That stuff is HOT! How does anyone even EAT that with a straight face?!

 **Heidi** : ...I didn't even think he would go through with it…

* * *

Somewhere in the Mess Hall, Azura was observing the contestants, all while she ate some of her breakfast.

"It seems that everyone's a lot more than once expected..." Azura noted, as she wrote down some words in a notebook. "Coco may be a hyperactive klutz, but she does offer the swiftness needed for some of these challenges. And both Heidi and Fuller are the muscle… This'll suffice until the Merge… Yes, indeed."

Azura then sighed, as she flipped to one of the pages in her notebook. It appeared to be a blueprint of a robot.

"...Someday." Azura muttered, as Chris came into the room.

"Kids! Are you psyched for your first TRUE Challenge?" Chris announced out loud.

"We would, if it wasn't as cold as the Crystal Empire out there." Natz muttered out loud.

"Ain't nothing wrong with that." Echo responded back. "I enjoy the cold from time to time."

Natz sighed. "You're so nuts, you're a cashew..."

"Hey, I like cashews..." Latif said out loud. "Echo even asked to sprinkle some on her waffles earlier."

"But first, I would like to make an announcement." Chris continued, as Nathan wheeled in a rather futuristic device.

"As you know, you're pretty much on a reality TV show. And what does some of them contain?" Nathan asked.

"Villainous people you just love to root for?" Bitty questioned back.

"Backstabbing?" Fuller added.

"Adding in various labels to your Edgic?" Coco asked.

"Well, those are some pretty neat guesses, but what I truly mean are these..." Nathan said, as he reached into his pockets, pulled out a remote, and pressed a button.

The futuristic device soon started to show off a holographic image of Chris… Or at least wooden idol of him.

"These are known as Idols. These things can give you an advantage in any upcoming challenge, or can provide a disadvantage to an opposing team." Nathan continued. "For example, this right here is known as the Chris Idol. If you use it at the Ceremony, any and all votes used against yourself are null and void. I would save that idol for an emergency… Considering you find one."

"So, it's like a safety net of sorts? BLOOP?" Burt asked.

"Exactly right, Burt." Nathan answered back.

"Next!" Chris announced, as he also took out a remote and pressed a button.

The image soon turned into that of an idol version of Amy from Pahkitew Island.

"Amy, our toxic troublemaker right here, will grant a disadvantage to a team next challenge. And should they lose while that disadvantage is in effect… They'll be publicly humiliated on live TV!" Chris announced.

"That… does not bode well..." Indigo shivered in fear.

"No worries; we'll make sure that we totally win if she SOOOOO messes with us." Xylia reassured back.

Bitty smirked a bit. "Publicly humiliated? Wow, way to not sweat on the details, Chris..."

"And on the opposite end of the spectrum..." Nathan continued on, as he pressed a button on his remote.

The holographic Amy idol suddenly changed… Into that of a holographic Samey Idol.

"Playing the Samey Idol allows you an advantage for your team. If you feel that a challenge is too tough, feel free to play it. That is, if you find it." Nathan said out loud.

"So, we be playing on Easy Mode?" Echo asked, as Nathan nodded back. "Ooh, I gotchya."

"Continuing on..." Chris said, as he pressed a button on his remote.

The hologram being displayed changed into that, of a holographic Scarlet idol.

"Yeah, I know she's a villain, but since we're using Pawkitew Island contestants as idols… Anyway, this Scarlet idol here allows you to double your votes at the Ceremony. Play it, and deliver some double pain to your votee." Chris smirked.

"Question! This is the Production Lot, where the votes are digital. How would you know that these idols would work? Especially the Scarlet idol?" Alora asked.

"Simple enough; they work exactly like Amiibo." Chris answered back. "Just scan it over the voting device in the Ceremony's Confessional, and you're good as gold."

"Glad they only totally work here." Xylia replied back. "Can you SOOOOO imagine the extra shelf-room I would have to make to totally fit all of those idols on my shelf?"

"Next up?" Nathan continued on, as he pressed his remote's button.

The hologram changed from Scarlet to Max.

"Feeling rather devious? Then use the Max idol. This sucker can transfer someone else's vote onto another teammate. Though it may cause some after-ceremony team drama later on, so be warned if you're gonna use it." Nathan warned out loud.

"I think I got it; the villainous contestants' idols have a negative effect on the game, almost like snakes, since a few select species are toxic and can kill you within moments without medical treatment." Rattles yammered on.

Chris shivered, as he pressed another button on his remote.

The Max idol suddenly transformed into that of an idol of Sky.

"Wanna your friend's worst enemy from voting said friend off? Then the Sky idol is for you!" Chris announced. "She can prevent your target's vote from being worth anything."

"Almost like your movie career?" Bitty teased out loud, causing some of her fellow contestants to giggle a bit.

Chris gave off a look. "...I'll pretend not to hear that."

"And finally..." Nathan said out loud, as he pressed the button…

But no idol appeared. Instead, an elderly-looking human-like being was being broadcast.

 _Greetings. As you can summarize, we have been experiencing multiple-_

Nathan gave off a shrug. "Whhhhooopppss… Yeah, this thing still has a few kinks in it… I should tinker with it some."

After pressing the button again, the alien transformed into that of… an inhumane creature posing themselves as an idol.

"This thing of beauty right here? It's known as the Sugar idol." Nathan said out loud.

"Yep! If anyone plays this right here, then the show is immediately canceled, and Cartoon Network will play a month-long Teen Titans GO bomb in its place." Chris lied.

Echo growled, as she reached for a waffle to throw at Chris, but Piapot put a hand on her arm, and shook her head.

"...Fine. But he'll get his." Echo complained.

"By what I wanted to say before he interrupted me, you can play this idol on any team of your choosing, and force them to vote." Nathan said out loud. "Heck, even if your team came in last, you can still play it, and take two contestants out in one go."

"So, it's a double kill technique?" Haruto asked. "We best be wary about that thing."

"Now with that said… Who's ready for one COOL challenge?" Chris announced out loud.

Natz rolled her eyes. "You could chill it with the puns..."

"Er, Natz? That's a pun, too." Xylia replied back.

"In either case, please follow me!" Chris requested, as everyone left the Mess Hall, to head over to their Challenge.

* * *

 **Confessional: Idling Around, anyone?**

 **Azura** : I should gather up several of those idols. Once I do win… Then mom will have to listen to me…

* * *

Outside, the contestants could see what appeared to be miniature tractor-trailer trucks, large enough to fit two people in the cab. Next to the trucks was Nathan's invention, causing all of the snow to begin with.

"Soooooo… That's our little friend causing all of this winter weather..." Xylia said out loud. "Pretty nifty!"

"I gotta agree; you're very crafty, McLean." Azura complimented.

Heidi grinned. "What can I say? Snow is AWESOME! Especially during a big game, and they're battling it out in these wicked elements!"

Wiley shrugged. "Eh, I prefer making a snow Whammy, myself."

Heidi glanced over at Wiley. "You're one insane red-head..."

"Contestants!" Chris announced, getting nearly everyone's attention. "Welcome to what I like to call an ice world! Also known as a platformer's greatest foe!"

"Heh, I beg to differ." Peki shrugged back.

"Chris?! How DARE you attempt to play God!" Bitty yelled at the host. "It's freakin' COLD! Don't you know how difficult it is to be fashionable in heavy clothing?"

"I could find a way..." Indigo interrupted.

"Plus, look at Coco over there!" Bitty continued, as she looked over at the Chocoholic.

Indeed, Coco was shivering from the cold, but not what one would think…

"Whoa… Brain freeze..." Coco said, sporting a grin as she bit into some snow.

"Eh, the cold ain't bothering those three anyway." Haruto added, as he pointed towards a rather ice spot, where Danielle, Ivan, and Xylia were skating on, somehow, without any skates on. Despite the fact that two of them were wearing sandals, and the third was wearing soft slippers, they seemed to be having a good time.

"Wow, this is more fun than when I totally won a snowball contest, and I was dressed only in shorts and a t-shirt!" Xylia exclaimed. "Mom and dad were impressed, and a tad bit upset at the same time!"

Bitty blinked at Xylia's response.

"Should I even ask?" Bitty questioned towards Indigo.

"Nah…" Indigo answered back. "It's best not to question logic. Else, we be even more confused."

* * *

 **Confessional: Total Drama On Ice! Now opening… Nowhere!**

 **Bitty** : I gotta admit on how Xylia managed to skate through, all without getting some major frostbite.

 **Xylia** : It's all in the toes, guys! And the heel. Though I been totally trained to do this sorta stuff, so don't try to copy me. I SOOOOO rather not be called a bad influence.

* * *

"You three done playing Swan Lake on Ice yet?" Chris asked. "I wanna get through to the next challenge!"

Danielle skated towards the host. "You got it; just let me do this twisty thing that the pros do."

Danielle done a bit of skating, jumped in the air, and twisted as well. She landed perfectly, as the contestants applauded.

Taking a bow, she noticed that a block of ice was a bit… Off. It was standing upright, and containing the frozen boy the two men found prior to the contest.

She skated over to it, and inspected it.

"Uh, guys?" Danielle yelled out. "You may all wanna see this."

Ivan, hearing Danielle, skated over to her, with Xylia following as well.

"See what?" Ivan asked, as Danielle showed off the block of ice. "Yep… We should push this thing over to everyone."

"Right, and post-haste..." Xylia agreed. "It looks totally well-preserved..."

* * *

The three managed to lay the block of ice containing the frozen boy down, and pushed it closer to the group.

"Whoa… This is unreal!" An alarmed Echo exclaimed. "...You think he's still alive?"

"Being frozen solid like that? I wouldn't get my hopes up..." Azura stated.

"But you just gotta have a little hope!" Echo responded back with a grin, as she looked over at Nathan. "You're a smartiepants. You have a way to reanimate our little buddy here? Well, once he's outta his frozen prison?"

"Indeed I do!" Nathan answered back, as he reached into his pockets and pulled out something resembling a hair dryer. "This baby right here? It's known as a Re-Animator! It can give new life to frozen bodies. It can also reverse the aging process of their inner organs, so they be like they were before they were frozen. It'll also dry up his clothes as well."

"Huh… You're prepped for anything." Wiley complimented.

"Thank you. Now… Who should free him from his frozen prison?" Nathan asked.

"I'll do it!" Xylia answered, as she removed her hat, and reached into it. "Let me totally grab my trusty cast-iron skillet..."

She soon pulled out what appeared to be a frying pan, and took a huge swing at the ice, causing it to shatter into several pieces, freeing the frozen boy, who laid limp on the ground. Everyone looked over at Xylia.

"Um… Too hard?" Xylia asked, as she pocketed the frying pan and placed her hat back on her hesd.

"Nope, it's perfect. Now, my turn." Nathan answered back, as he zapped the limp boy with his Re-Animator, and added a short prayer in the process.

In almost the longest minute of the contestant's lives, the body slowly started to gain life back in himself. He slowly opened his eyes, and wiggled his fingers. He started to get back up, but being frozen for so long proved that to be difficult. So, Xylia kept him steady.

"...Where am I?" The now thawed-out boy asked, sporting a British accent. "The last thing I remember is running off a ship, and onto an iceberg, when a huge wave drenched me from head to toe..."

He soon looked at Xylia.

"...Who's the lass with the pink hair? And who are you people?"

"We should be asking you the same question." Azura butted in. "It's not every day we find a frozen body encased in ice here."

"Yeah, gotta agree with her on this one." Chris added, sporting some rare concern. "This kinda stuff doesn't happen… At least, not until today."

"Then guess I better introduce myself. I am called Jeremiah Yeken." The boy named Jeremiah greeted himself. "I was being escorted over to America, after the matron mentioned about some bad blood going on between Austria and Hungary..."

"Bad blood with Germany?" Roy interrupted, as Jeremiah nodded. "...I know where this is going."

"You know about it, lad with the strange hat and bandage on your nose?" Jeremiah asked, looking at Roy.

"Well, they were extremely toxic back then..." Rattles responded back. "I'm leaving it at that, cause I rather not talk about the true horrors of the battlefield."

"What Snake Boy means is… You mentioned World War One." Azura stated. "Sure, things calmed down, but… History apparently repeats itself."

Jeremiah was stunned. "Things get that bad?"

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt, but…" Peki said out loud. "Isn't that a 1910's nightgown, tailor made to fit young boys such as yourself? My dad has one in a glass case back at home."

Jeremiah nodded back. "The lass is right. The year's 1913!"

Chris sighed. He knew he couldn't sugarcoat it.

"Actually, you may wanna add a few years to that equation. About 100." Chris said out loud. "Welcome to the future!"

Jeremiah was stunned at that realization, as Xylia glared at the host.

"Chris, totally too soon! Jeremiah here's still in shock!" Xylia scolded Chris.

Chris stepped back a bit. "Gee… Sorry. I am not used to this kinda thing."

At that moment, Jeremiah started to sniffle in sadness.

"I… was frozen for a hundred years… I lose my parents, and now this..." Jeremiah said out loud.

Xylia put a comforting hand over his shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Jeremiah… We'll be here to help you." Xylia said, softly.

Natz sighed. "I know how you feel..."

Echo gave off a look of concern towards Jeremiah, and looked over at Nathan.

"Nathan? Is it possible to… You know, bring Jeremiah back to his own time?" Echo asked.

Nathan shook his head. "No can do, sadly. While it is possible, what could happen if the time stream is tampered with? Someone could off Hitler, and we be in a huger world of hurt under a far crueler leader. Or what if someone prevented Challenger from exploding? Again, the time stream is very sensitive, and it's best to not mess with it."

Echo nodded. "I understand..."

She looked back at Jeremiah.

"Poor guy..."

With Jeremiah, he regained his strength, as he walked over to the contestants.

"I'm stuck here… In this strange, new world..." Jeremiah muttered, as a hand touched his shoulder, belonging to Haruto.

"Dude? You may not know about this new world, but I do. And it shall be my honor to teach you everything you need to know about this time period." Haruto declared.

"Before you pump him full of pop culture references?" Heidi smirked.

"Hey, I was gonna teach our thawed out dude some history as well!" Haruto responded back. "Then I would have fed him pop-culture."

"Heh... I would had done the same, too." Heidi smirked back.

"Haruto then looked over at Jeremiah. "So, how about it, bud? You? Me? ...History lesson? I promise it won't involve evil, two-faced teddy bears who are somehow judges."

Jeremiah did some thinking. " _Why is this strange garbed male offering his services? But there are no other options..._ "

He extended his hand.

"In that case, I take you up on that offer." Jeremiah agreed.

"Excellent!" Haruto grinned back. "Now, these guys and gals behind me's the rest of our gang... We can come out as a pretty colorful bunch, huh?"

Jeremiah looked at everyone present in the group.

"...Indeed. This future is quite odd." Jeremiah said out loud. "There's humanoid cats with blue fur running around..."

Danielle only whistled modestly.

"Girls with earrings on their noses and bellybuttons..." Jeremiah said, referring to Echo.

"They were both birthday gifts." Echo admitted to Jeremiah.

"Heart markings on one's cheeks..." Jeremiah continued.

Xylia blushed modestly. "I totally dig the flour heart look..."

He then eyed Alora. "A completely cute girl..."

Alora blushed a bit. "Well, I wouldn't call myself cute… But thanks for the compliment."

* * *

 **Confessional: Sure, tell that to yourself now.**

 **Alora** : Jeremiah seems like a really cool guy. Here's hoping he can adjust well in the future… Er, present.

 **Heidi** : Neat! Time to pump Jeremiah all there is to know about football! And some other stuff, too. Like what kinda ribs to eat at a tailgate party... Everything you need to know about football... Various scandals in the sport... Okay, it's mostly football, what do you think?

* * *

Just then, Chris' cell phone started to ring, as he answered it. Jeremiah was all sorts of confused.

"Portable phones?" Jeremiah asked out loud.

"Yeah, most of us have one now." Haruto answered back. "We should set you up with one soon enough."

"I know I said this earlier, but… This future is quite odd..." Jeremiah stated.

"Eh, you'll get used to it." Haruto replied back.

"Hello? Yes?" Chris asked over the phone, as his eyes went wide. "...What do you mean he won't be coming?! We have a show here! How can we have a show with an odd number of contestants? ...Wow, that's what happened. How many years? Charged as an adult? Ouch… And keep an eye out for him? Well, thanks for alerting us."

He hung up, as he turned towards the contestants.

"Kids? We got some bad news, and some good news." Chris said out loud. "The bad news is that Joey won't be coming."

Everyone nodded in response, or breathed a sigh of relief.

"The even more bad news… Is that I'm here ANYWAY..." A new voice screamed out loud, parking a bike. He appeared to be a blonde boy, with his hair parted to the side, and sporting a malicious grin. He was also wearing prisoner's garbs, as well. "Joey Claymore is IN THE HOUSE!"

 **"WHAT?!"** Jasper yelled out in fear, as he began to back up. "No no no no NO! I just KNEW it would be HIM!"

Natz looked over at Joey, and back at Jasper.

"That's the Joey you went on and on about?" Natz asked, as Jasper nodded. "No offense, but he's kinda... lame."

Xylia soon stood in front of Natz, taking out her frying pan again.

"If he totally gets near, just grab Jasper and book it." Xylia ordered Natz.

"Okay, but I don't see what good it'll do..." Natz responded back.

Azura took out a pencil, and stood in front of Haruto.

"Not like you need it, but I don't think you're the fighting type." Azura said over to Haruto.

Even Echo stood in front of Quant, ready to defend her. She took out a mike, and twirled it around via its plug-in cord.

"Quant, if I start to fight, forgive me." Echo said out loud. "You needn't deserve to be beaten up."

Not too far, Piapot started to spark some electricity from her cheeks, as she and Latif stood their ground.

"Psst, Ivan? I couldn't help but notice you talking to Peki earlier... And... It sparked a plan..." Piapot said out loud, as she looked at Ivan. She whispered said plan in Ivan's ear, to which he nodded back.

"Good plan... Let's hope he's dumb enough to fall for it..." Ivan replied back.

* * *

Back with the host, he looked at Joey.

"Joey… Glad to see you made it after all..." Chris nervously greeted the newcomer.

"You call these -BLEEP- my contestants? How sad… I wanted playthings for my amusement, but these preschool -BLEEP-?" Joey questioned.

He soon observed someone in the crowd... He started to make a beeline towards them...

"AAAAHH!" Jasper yelped out loud, as Bitty stepped in front of him.

"You got some nerve, coming here-" Bitty started to say, as she was shoved to the ground.

"Touched your boob, bitch." Joey smirked back, as he continued to make his way towards Jasper.

"Bitty!" Indigo squeaked out loud, as she ran over to her. "Bitty, you okay?"

Bitty looked at Indigo, and nodded, as she got up and looked down at her skirt, which was now sporting a rip. She was reasonably angry as a result.

"I am… But he won't. Not after I'm done with him!" Bitty declared, as she tried to storm over to Joey, but was being held back by Indigo.

"No, he's not worth it!" Indigo pleaded. "We can touch-up your skirt! Just trust me on this one!"

Even Wiley and Heidi tried to block against Joey, but he dealt with them within moments by shoving the two to the ground.

"Yeesh, that psycho should be ejected from the game!" Heidi exclaimed.

"I agree with you!" Wiley responded back. "And that's my final answer!"

There was nothing preventing Joey from reaching Jasper, as Joey sported a devious grin.

"Well, then… Guess they let the _crybaby_ outta his crib..." Joey sneered at Jasper.

Jasper started to back away in pure fear, but Joey kept on approaching him.

"Oh, aren't we scared? Well, you should be, now that you're all alone… And without your sister to back you up." Joey grinned, as he took out what appeared to be a rope. "Now I'm gonna resume… On what I was doing to you!"

Jasper gulped in pure fear. "No… Not the box..."

"Oh, hearing you cry just made me completely wet inside back then." Joey taunted back, as he tugged at the rope. "And don't bother trying to call for everyone around here; they weren't brave or foolish enough to take ME on."

"You owe me a new skirt, you bastard!" Bitty yelled from afar.

Jasper started to sweat heavily in fear.

* * *

Back with the host and the new kid, Jeremiah looked at Chris with concern.

"Dear sir, you gotta do something about this." Jeremiah said out loud, having backed towards the host.

"Oh, I already have." Chris nodded back.

"But... How about that dreadful lad?" Jeremiah asked.

Chris looked at the contestants, and smiled.

"I think those dudes have this covered..." Chris nodded back.

"I hope so, Chris. You know how long it takes for shattered bones to mend?" Nathan asked.

* * *

Back with Joey and Jeremiah, Joey started to lift Jasper by the neck, as everyone could only watch, fearful to approach Joey.

"Say your prayers, Jasp-y..." Jasper gave off a devious smirk, as…

 **PLONK!**

"Ow!" Joey groaned in pain, as he let go of Jasper, and looked at the pebble which was shot from Ivan's slingshot. He then glanced over at Ivan, who was still holding the slingshot. "You're DEAD, RETARD!"

He pounced over at Ivan, as…

 **ZZZZZZAAAAAAPPPP!**

Joey was downed by Piapot's sudden shock, as she stepped in front of Ivan some police sirens started to ring out.

"Owwww..." Joey moaned in pain.

Everyone looked over at Piapot, as she shrugged.

"Heh, had to do something." Piapot stated.

"Aauuugghh..." Joey moaned out loud, as a police cruiser stopped, and a rather heavy-set cop came running out.

"Don't worry, McLean! We got him!" The cop said out loud, as she picked up Joey, and slapped the cuffs on him.

"Great work, Officer McArthur!" Chris responded back.

"HEY!" Joey yelled out loud, struggling but to no avail. "I was supposed to be on this show! ME! I was supposed to be the star!"

"Well, after doing some quick thinking, I decided that Jeremiah here is a more suitable replacement." Chris said, looking at Jeremiah.

"WHAT?! That -BLEEP-?!" Joey screamed out loud. "He's just some -BLEEP- in pajamas!"

"Good thinking, McLean. Cause this piece of work's going under after what he did." McArthur responded back.

"What he totally do?" Xylia asked.

"What didn't he do… Before the verdict would be sent down via a gable, Smartiepants here decided it was a smart time to attack the judge, punch my partner, shoved a nun down a small flight of stairs, stole a knife from a street performer, slashed 3 outta the four tires of my patrol vehicle, maced a blind girl, kicked her guide dog to the point of breaking his ribs, broke a traffic light causing several accidents, threw a kitten up a tree… I say he's going to be locked up well into his adulthood." McArthur explained. "And he was going to go to juvie after he was eliminated from this show, which judging by what we seen here… Would have been very fast."

"Wow… Totally talk about your loose canons." Xylia stated.

"And that shove on the nun was on self-defense!" Joey continued to protest. "There were also those girls I was planning to rob at knifepoint, but being I was half a mile near this film lot…"

He then gave off a look towards Quant.

"And the chicks, man..." Joey said out loud.

Quant had enough. "Officer? Get this… Evil piece of trash outta here!"

"Certainly, kiddo." McArthur responded, as she dragged the now kicking and screaming Joey, and loaded him into an armored police van, which pulled up unknowingly to the other contestants. The van was filled with officers, as they surrounded Joey. Once the van closed, the van, as well as the police cars drove off.

"...Wow, Quant. First time you declared someone evil… Who was actually evil." Echo said, surprised at Quant's feat.

"Eh, I may declare stuff evil, but seeing you hurt? Way too evil." Quant replied back.

Piapot smiled, as her team gave smiles of approval, as she was suddenly hugged by Jasper.

"THANK YOU! Thank you!" Jasper cried out loud. "I am totally grateful of you!"

Piapot smiled, as she returned the hug.

"No prob... He won't be bothering anyone no-more..." Piapot reassured back.

"Anyways..." Chris said, interrupting the two. "Because Joey is no longer fit to be able to compete, what with being in prison and all, Jeremiah here is now our contestant! And thank God I don't have to up the age rating."

"What?" Jeremiah questioned. "But I've only just arrived here about a few… Minutes? Years ago?"

"Yeah, but think of the buzz that we'll get for having a kid formerly frozen in time competing on the show. Especially one from before World War 1?" Chris explained. "But in either case, welcome to the Freaky Foxes!"

Jeremiah sighed. "Well, guess I really have no choice in the matter..."

He walked over to his assigned team, as a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Jeremiah, we promise… We'll help your stay in the future… Er, present go swimmingly well." Coco comforted. "That's the right word for it, right?"

"Yeah, if you have any questions, feel free to ask." Fuller added.

"You really think so?" Jeremiah asked. "Cause from what I can tell… Our team consists of a blue cat, a lass with blue hair in pigtails, a lass with some odd condition, a strangely dressed lad..."

"Eh, being normal's overrated, anyway." Peki shrugged.

"Anyways, now with all of that squared away, it's time to move on with our challenge!" Chris announced.

* * *

 **Confessional: Welcome… To the WORLD OF TOMORROW!**

 **Jeremiah** : These times are rather troublesome… And without a way to return home… I'm hoping I can adjust well… -He looks at the camera- This is a rather interesting device...

 **Danielle** : This is almost like the plot of an anime… Course, do I know many anime featuring frozen people being thawed out in the future?

 **Wiley** : This… Yeah it all kinda came outta left field, huh? Hope Jeremiah can adjust well.

* * *

The kids, along with Jeremiah, were in front of the trucks again.

"So, to sum up this challenge… Aside of Jeremiah, for obvious reasons… Has anyone ever watched that program Ice Road Truckers?" Chris asked.

"Ice in the what?" Quant questioned back.

"Ooh, it's my dad's favorite show!" Heidi grinned back. "We grew close watching it, especially after… Well… Water under the bridge, now."

"So, would we be slipping and sliding like in Mario Kart?" Piapot asked.

"Yeah, probably." Chris shrugged back.

Piapot grinned.

"Eh, I always preferred COW Mario Circuit." Burt said out loud.

"Anyways, for those still in the unknown, it's a show on TV about trucking in the icy cold really up North!" Chris announced. "Your challenge for today? Team up in a pseudo relay system with your team, and cart as much cargo as you can before sundown! The team with the most cargo carted to their destinations will win! Any questions?"

Wiley raised his hand. "Uh, Chris? We're 10 to 12 years old!" Wiley responded. "We're not even allowed to drive!"

"And don't worry about that front! These trucks are modded to a point, that even a five year old can drive! And you'll be given temporary licenses so you can drive them. And for Jeremiah? You get to use Joey's ID!" Chris announced, as he tossed an ID card over to Jeremiah. "I'm sure it's not illegal."

Jeremiah looked at the ID in question.

"Why is he wearing earrings?" Jeremiah asked.

"Eh, things changed between your time and ours." Haruto responded back.

"Now… Get into your teams, and get your truck on!" Chris concluded as he walked away.

"Yeah, and I'll tinker with that snow machine. If you've got any questions, feel free to ask!" Nathan said out loud, as he went his merry way as well.

Danielle looked down at her license, and sighed.

"Even when using a promo picture, they still manage to mess up your picture somehow…"

* * *

 **Freaky Foxes**

* * *

Everyone was inspecting the truck, with Peki doing a bit of engine work, as they were talking amongst themselves."

"So… Who's gonna be the first one to cart this stuff to our destination?" Haruto asked out loud.

"Up in the air, dude!" Heidi responded back, as she accidentally honked on the truck's horn, spooking Peki and causing the rich girl to bonk her head on the hood.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, Peki."

"So… Think our Phil of the Past will adjust well in our time?" Danielle asked out loud.

"It may be a toughie, but… I think he can manage pretty well." Azura answered back with a smile.

"And I didn't know you were into Disney Tweencoms!" Coco teased back.

"Hey, it was a guilty pleasure from my youth!" Danielle responded back. "Besides, gotta start somewhere. And so should Jeremiah."

"Well, you may wanna act now; he's looking through our package." Fuller said out loud.

"Uh… Ladies and gentlemen?" Jeremiah said out loud, holding up a DVD case. "What's this…"

He read the case again.

" _Jersey Shore_?"

At that moment, it looked like the whole world stopped for the Foxes. (With Peki bonking her head on the truck's popped up hood again.)

"OH, CRAP!" Everyone responded in unison.

Danielle immediately dashed over to the DVD case, swiped it from Jeremiah's hands, quickly swapped into some spare gloves with sharp claws attached to them, and quickly slashed at it, reducing the DVD into pure shreds, spooking Jeremiah.

"Trust me… You're better off NOT knowing." Danielle responded back.

Jeremiah could only nod out of fear. "That bad, huh?"

"Yeppers." Danielle nodded back. "Sorry for scaring you."

Azura sighed. "This'll be tougher than once thought."

"Nah, it won't!" Coco inquired out loud. "Just hook him up with a pair of headphones and have him listen to Bokura Wa Ima No Naka De from Love Live!"

"Wait, where you hear that?" Danielle asked out loud. "Were you listening in to my singing in the shower?"

"Hey, your door was open..." Coco excused herself.

Jeremiah was even more confused. "What the heck's a Bokura?"

* * *

 **Confessional: Hey, at least it's better than Jersey Shore.**

 **Azura** : At least we're getting somewhere with helping future boy adjust well. Jersey Shore? If I had a chainsaw, I've- (The rest of the confessional is censored to save our skins. Something about metal and robots, I don't quite follow.)

 **Heidi** : Yeah, I think Jeremiah needs a lotta help. Danielle? Pump him full of your smarts, buddy! Ball's at your end zone, bud!

 **Danielle** : Okay, being that Jeremiah's gonna have to learn about what happened to the world while he was froze, and being that the others may wanna teach him pop culture… -She quickly jots down some notes on a piece of paper-

 **Jeremiah** : I forgive Danielle for scaring me like that. Still… -He reads from the notes- …Why is beaver spelled wrong?

* * *

Chris is watching the monitors, as he sported a grin at the camera.

"And now with a new contestant out of the woodworks, what insanity awaits our contestants? Find out… After the break." Chris announced.

* * *

And with that, Jeremiah joins the cast as the final contestant, replacing Joey! What will become of him? Who knows…

And just as a primer…

* * *

 **Chris Idol** : Makes the user immune to votes for the Ceremony.

 **Amy Idol** : Grants a disadvantage to the team it's used against. Also humiliates them if they lose the challenge.

 **Samey Idol** : Grants an advantage to the team used on it.

 **Scarlet Idol** : Doubles your vote.

 **Max Idol** : Transfers someone's vote to another teammate.

 **Sky Idol** : Prevents the user's vote being worth anything.

 **Sugar Idol** : Forces a team to vote, even if they won the challenge.

* * *

Special thanks to Navex for help for some of these idols!

NEXT TIME: Icy madness… And the first vote-off...


	4. Icy Woes -Part 2-

The Total Drama series belongs to Cartoon Network and Teletoon. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted to any public property belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all of the contestants that shows up here belongs to me. Please support the official release.

Yipe, so sorry for the lack of updates to this story. Either I wasn't up to it, or I was updating other stories. Here's hoping I can get into the grove of things with this story! Other than that, here's hoping you enjoy this part!

Again, no cheesy intro.

* * *

 **Freaky Foxes**

* * *

At the moment, Danielle was driving her team's load off to their destination, with Jeremiah riding shotgun. As for everyone back at homebase, Heidi was reading a book labeled 'History of the World' to everyone.

"Okay, everyone. Our new teammate's gonna need to learn about the history he slept through, on account of being a frozen slushball and all. And what better way to do so than induct a play?" Heidi offered.

"This sounds kinda off the wall, even for me." Coco inquired. "Why don't I work my magic, and all that?"

"Because I highly doubt chocolate was involved in any disaster that befell any of us." Azura stated. "At least, not to my knowledge."

Coco pouted. "I could had provided something better..."

"Now, there… You may get your time to shine soon." Heidi reassured, as she looked at her book. "Now… The 1920's contained jazz music and gangsters. But since none of us own a gangster fedora, or a fake tommy gun, that year's out. The 1930's was a dark period, what with the Great Depression and the Dust Bowl. So, that's also out as well. And the 1940's was World War 2, evil German jerks, and nuclear weaponry being used in the first half. And the second half? Some of it is kinda too adult for children's eyes. Sooooo..."

"Hey, that never stopped me from watching 'Naked Yoga' on TV." Peki chimed in, as everyone present gave her a look. "In which everyone was fully clothed; it was clickbait without the clickbait."

"Now, the 1950's involved the Cold War, and greasers. Also Mary Stu and Gary Stu parents along with their perfect children..." Heidi said out loud. "Total yuck..."

She displayed a picture of a family from that era, sitting down for dinner…

"The dad's a spy working for the Soviets, the mom's cheating on another mom, the little boy smokes pot, the teenage girl's dating a greaser, the baby is a lesbian and in the future, becomes a flower child." Coco stated.

"Good eye, Coco." Heidi complimented back. "Now, as for the 1960's… Well, there was the President's brains being shot out, and Vietnam. Just be thankful for hippies, Woodstock, and the Moon Landing."

"But aren't hippies a bad thing?" Fuller asked.

"Eh, they're stylish! Who else can fit in a face-paint design in their everyday wardrobe?" Heidi excused back. "Now for the speed round! The 70's involved Disco and the Watergate Scandal, the 80's had Drug Wars, and the Satanic Panic, and the 90's had some pretty awesome cartoons and the President doing the hanky-panky with his Secretary."

Coco grinned. "Oooohhh, we're going all sorta R-Rated, aren't we, now?"

"Which may be a bit too much for our formerly frozen friend to take in." Azura butted in.

"And who panics over Satan? Just quote a Bible verse in his face and leave." Peki shrugged.

"Then, what sorta history should we teach Jeremiah?" Heidi asked, as she closed her book.

Coco smiled at the team, as she took out another book, this time, with a symbol on the cover.

"Allow me to work my magic, guys!" Coco responded out loud, as she laid some powder on the ground, and chanted out a few words.

All of a sudden, the powder erupted into a cloud of smoke, as it started to display some images, each of them showing off what happened in the world between the 1910's to the present day.

"Whoa, this is all sorts of Harry Potter stuff going on!" Heidi exclaimed. "You're a witch?"

"Close; I'm a Wiccan." Coco replied back. "And I figured that I would try things my way, once Jeremiah gets back."

"But would he try to get you burned at the stake?" Fuller questioned Coco.

"Naaaahhh, if he was from the 1600's, then I would think differently." Coco replied back. "But since he's from the year after the Titanic sunk… Then I'll be granted a pass, for sure!"

Haruto sported a grin, as he looked over at Coco.

"Soooo… Can you actually do actual magic? Like levitating, and all of that stuff?" Haruto asked.

"Nah, nothing like that." Coco answered back. "Our sort of magic are mostly nature-based..."

"Still… This is gonna be one badass thing for Jeremiah to come back to." Haruto complimented towards his fellow teammate.

* * *

 **Confessional: Well, son of a witch…**

 **Coco** : If I could, I would do a retrospective of the 80's. Well, aside of what Heidi mentioned, what with drugs and the Satanic Panic going on, there was also some awesome chocolately breakfast cereals that would never be released again… Man, I wish I could try out some Chocolate Donutz cereal…

 **Haruto** : Who knew we had a flippin' Wiccan on our team? You would think they would also dress in all black and stuff, as well.

 **Peki** : You want some panic? Mention the word 'snow' down South of the US. Especially if you want your stock of bread and milk be brought within a day...

 **Azura** : I'll give the two girls credit, they are, at least trying to teach Jeremiah about everything he missed… But sometimes history is just too dang violent.

* * *

 **Danielle and Jeremiah**

* * *

Meanwhile, with the two tweens carting off packages, Danielle was the one driving, all while Jeremiah was riding shotgun. He was currently sipping on a soda which Danielle bought before the two departed.

"First, you cut up that shiny, circular thing. Then you offer me this..." Jeremiah said out loud, as he read the name of the soda on the bottle. "...Dr. Pepper."

"Only one of the bestest sodas there is!" Danielle declared. "It's my go-to beverage when I'm on an anime binge."

Jeremiah was confused. "...Anime?"

"Oh… 45 minutes in from the past. Forgot." Danielle chuckled. "In either case, it's animation from Japan."

Jeremiah was even more confused. "...Animation?"

"Drawings that come to life." Danielle answered. "I think there were some that existed in the year you came from, but I think it's been lost to the ages..."

"That's… Quite odd." Jeremiah said out loud.

"They can get rather odder." Danielle responded back. "And I highly doubt you're ready for some of the more 'crazier' stuff. Besides, my faves are Slice Of Life and Magical Girl anime."

"How… crazy can some of the other stuff get?" Jeremiah asked.

"Well..." Danielle started to say. "Eh, let's forget about anime for now, and teach you about what happened between the times you were an ice sculpture. The 20's contained gangsters, the 30's contained hobos, the 40's contained some… Pretty cruel people… The 50's contained beatniks, 60's with hippies, 70's with disco dudes, 80's with punks, 90's with grundge, and the 2000's… Um… Vampires?"

"They exist as well?" Jeremiah asked.

"And not the awesome ones… It was a pretty dark time in the world of literature..." Danielle responded back. "It took a killing game involving teenagers to bring it back to light."

Jeremiah was alarmed. "WHAT?!"

"In book form, silly!" Danielle responded back. "And later, in film form and simulations. But still… It was a rather dark time for book readers, and nerdy guys who wanted to hook up with their girl."

Jeremiah nodded. "That sounds too odd..."

"Trust me, you do not wanna read that book series; not unless you wanna lose a few brain cells." Danielle responded back.

* * *

 **Confessional: The name of the book was… Romeo and Juilet… I think?**

 **Danielle** : I never truly saw the appeal of… Well, that book. Yeah, I'm censoring it, but I know you will all try to search it up anyway.

 **Jeremiah** : -He is holding a Twilight book- Perhaps I should partake in Danielle's hobby entitled anime. But for now, I should partake in this book involving an apple. -He starts scanning the book- ...I do not think this book is about fruit. At all…

* * *

 **Chipper Chipmunks**

* * *

Over at their team, Jasper and Natz were the ones driving, all while everyone else awaited at their homebase. At the moment, Bitty was busy talking to Indigo, and also jotting down notes.

"So, your true dream is to become a pop singer?" Bitty asked.

Indigo grinned back. "You betchya! I wanna bring joy and a song to everyone's hearts!"

Bitty smirked. "Now I know I have something to work with… Trust me, I'll do your new fashion something solid."

Indigo grinned, as she began to observe her notes, as someone approached Bitty.

"Er, Bitty? I couldn't help but TITS overhear..." Burt spoke up. "You mentioned fashion, right?"

Bitty scoffed. "Yeah, what of it?"

"Maybe… I can be of assistance? BARF?" Burt asked.

"And what do YOU know about fashion?" Bitty responded back.

"Well, I know some place where you can get that..." Burt answered back, pointing at a piece in Bitty's notes. "And those, I can acquire for you. SQUEEZE. Just give me until… Well, late..."

"Late? Like… Late at night?" Bitty asked.

Burt nodded back. "These things take time..."

Bitty did some thinking, as she nodded.

"Fine… I'll listen to you." Bitty relented, as she handed over her notes to Burt. "But you better be right about this."

Burt nodded. "I won't let you down."

He soon walked off, as Indigo gave Bitty a look.

"What was that all about?" Indigo asked.

"Well… Someone has an idea on how to further enhance your transformation into an awesome pop-star. You don't mind waiting until tomorrow?" Bitty asked.

Indigo sighed. "Fine… Wish there was a way we could fast-forward time..."

"Good things come to those who wait, Indigo." Bitty replied towards Indigo. "You'll be singing your heart out in the most stylish duds in no time."

Indigo gave off a smile towards Bitty.

Over with Xylia and Roy, the Skateboarder was watching Xylia play a game on her 3DS.

"Come on… Come on… You can do it, buddy..." Xylia pleaded to her game. "Yeah! Caught 'em!"

Roy smiled back, as he patted Xylia on the back. "Told ya a Poke Ball would be enough."

The two continued to look at the game, as Dusty Jr was pacing around.

"Man, stupid purple rock..." Dusty Jr. complained. "Damn thing was rigged…"

He looked at the two gamers, who seemingly ignored him, and sighed.

* * *

 **Confessional: Doesn't feel nice getting the cold shoulder, huh?**

 **Dusty Jr** : How did I end up on a team who doesn't RE-PRE-SENT myself? I'm Dustin Williams Jr! Any tween girl's dream guy!

 **Xylia** : -She is playing on her 3DS as she looks up- Yeah, we noticed Dusty Jr standing there, but we chose to totally ignore him. You know how these tween stars are like. They SOOOO start off swell, but in most cases, they soon totally start causing crimes, or think they're totally better than everyone else…

 **Bitty** : Burt, _don't_ screw this up. I plan on giving Indigo the most cutest makeover ever.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, with Jasper and Natz…**

* * *

Both Jasper and Natz were on the road, with Natz driving and Jasper riding shotgun. The two were silent, until…

"You didn't have to go with me, you know?" Natz said, glancing over at Jasper.

"Well, it was either me or Dusty. And I could tell that you didn't want to be within close proximity around him." Jasper replied back.

"More than you ever could know." Natz said out loud. "But I gotta ask… The heck even happen with that Joey guy which caused you to wimp out?"

Jasper sighed. "...I rather not say. Let's just say, it involved gasoline and a kitten. The kitten survived, however."

"That Joey twerp sounds more of a tougher customer than once thought." Natz replied back. "But… What's with the deal with 'The Box' anyway? What caused that trigger?"

Jasper shivered. "That… is something I rather not discuss..."

He did some looking around, as he looked at Natz again… Or at the very least, his hat.

"So… Is Hopip your fave?" Jasper asked.

Natz glanced over at Jasper. "I am surprised that you would know who that is."

"Well, isn't it your fave or not?" Jasper asked.

"...No. I only wear this hat cause it was a gift from someone really special to me." Natz answered back.

"Oooohh..." Jasper nodded back, as the truck started to pull into their station. "Well, here we are."

Natz nodded back. "Yeah. Now we gotta cart out our load, and make it back to homebase."

"Yep. Course, you would have to go into the back, cause of my fear and all." Jasper said out loud.

Natz sighed in annoyance. "Or course I would have to… You gotta toughen up. Cause I won't help you do so."

"I wish I could..." Jasper muttered.

* * *

 **Confessional: Gotta be tough to be strong, or something to that regard.**

 **Natz** : All I wanna do is lose, get booted, go back home, and just wallow around in sadness…

 **Jasper** : Joey really done a number on me… All of those taunts and threats… We even had to move just to avoid him!

* * *

 **Tubular Toads**

* * *

For their team, the current contestants in their truck was Alora and Rattles, as everyone was currently chatting amongst themselves.

"Eugh, shoes..." Ivan gagged a bit, as he sat down on some chairs nearby.

"What's wrong about them?" Wiley asked.

"Well… They just suck, that's all!" Ivan answered back. "Heck, in New Leaf, the first thing I did when I departed from the train was to remove both my shoes and socks, and run around barefoot. And during the colder months, I tossed a pair of sandals on my character as well. I only used socks to pass Gracie's Fashion Checks, and that's it."

Latif noticed Ivan's rant, and sat down next to him.

"Let me guess… Sensory overload?" Latif asked. "Like when someone grasps onto one's foot?"

Ivan nodded. "Exactly on the nose. When I get home from school during the colder days of the year, the shoes and socks are the first things to go."

"I feel exactly the same." Latif agreed. "I always have my feet exposed. I just can't stand having shoes on almost all the time, even if it means stepping on a stray Lego of sorts."

The Crafter soon done some more thinking.

"Hmm… You've got a lot of knowledge in Animal Crossing, your sensory overload can go off at times..." Latif continued, as he looked over at Ivan. "Don't get mad at me, but… Are you autistic, of sorts?"

Ivan went wide-eyed. "What?! What had you come to that conclusion? Who even cares if I am?!"

"...I'll take that as a yes. Look, it's not a big deal." Latif replied back. "Look at me; I'm autistic, too!"

Ivan glanced over at Latif. "I… would have never thought of it just by looking at you."

"Plus, there's been a lotta influential people who are in the same boat as we are." Latif continued. "Including the creator of Pokemon, several actors... But… Why'd you hide it from us?"

"I didn't want anyone to demean or bully me." Ivan answered back. "We… Are kinda magnets to some pretty foul people… Not to mention that we're not the best of people to be idolized at the moment."

Echo, hearing that, walked over to Ivan, with a gentle smile on her face.

"Ivan… No matter what, we would never think of bullying you, even for a second." Echo spoke up in a gentle tone, sitting next to Ivan. "And if anyone does, then they gotta answer to _me_. We are all at your side."

She then looked at her fellow teammates.

"Right, guys?"

Wiley smiled gently at Ivan. "Yep! I'm also one of your kind, too."

"You're an awesome guy, Ivan; remember that." Piapot agreed.

Quant nodded. "I may call stuff evil, but bullying people with disabilities… That's way too evil."

Ivan looked at his fellow teammates with a smile. "...Thanks, guys."

Echo smiled again. "No prob!"

Everyone was silent for a few moments, until…

"...You think Alora's okay with Rattles? Knowing him, he's probably yammering on and on about snakes." Piapot stated with a chuckle.

"That's probably a given." Echo replied back. "Then again, snakes are awesome! Yeppers! Aside of that slithering scumbag that tempted Adam and Eve with some Fruit of Knowledge, which the Big Dude upstairs claimed no touchies and yet they touched it anyway, they're just so wicked and cool and stuff!"

Everyone was silent for a few moments, until Ivan gave off a smirk.

"Is it to early to ship Rattles and Echo?" Ivan asked.

"Oh, hush you!" Echo replied back, in a teasing tone.

* * *

 **Confessional: Ship Ship Fall In Love!**

 **Echo** : While I do like Rattles as a friend, we aren't exactly an item or anything. We only share one thing in common.

 **Ivan** : It feels rather nice to get that off my chest… And I am just relieved that everyone accepts me for who I truly am.

 **Latif** : Yeah, I know it's sappy. But who doesn't love a bit of sap every once in a while? Especially Echo, with her waffle addiction!

* * *

 **Meanwhile, with Alora and Rattles…**

* * *

Alora and Rattles were on the road, with Alora doing the driving, and Rattles riding shotgun. And like Piapot predicted, he was indeed talking about snakes.

"...Now, the boa constrictor is your usual snake if you want one for pets." Rattles said out loud. "The perfect feeding for one of them is-"

"Rattles, if you'll please..." Alora responded back, interrupting Rattles. "Snakes aren't really my… thing, so to speak."

"Then what is?" Rattles asked. "We can talk about that, if you want."

"Well, music, for one thing." Alora answered back. "Second only to… Well, nothing too outta the ordinary."

"So, music's your thing? Makes sense." Rattles replied back.

The two continued to drive along in silence.

"...Yeah, this is kinda boring, to be honest." Alora stated.

Rattles nodded back. "Agreed."

"At least with Echo or Piapot, we could talk about crushes." Alora said out loud.

"We still can; how about that Coco girl on the Foxes?" Rattles asked. "She's filled with chocolate, and is all melty as well!"

"So, you like Coco, huh?" Alora questioned with a smirk. "Well… I kinda find our newcomer Jeremiah to be kinda attractive."

"Isn't he technically a hundred years old?" Rattles asked back.

"Well, the feds can figure something out on what to do with his birth certificate." Alora responded back. "Right?"

Rattles could only chuckle a bit, as the two kept on driving...

* * *

 **Confessional: Awkward...**

 **Alora** : I only like him… ONLY like him. -Blushes-

 **Rattles** : I ship it. -Winks-

* * *

 **Freaky Foxes**

* * *

Both Jeremiah and Danielle have since returned, and it was now Azura and Haruto's turn to take to the road. Currently, they were sitting around, and looking at their newcomer.

"Okay, since history has got a… history of being pretty freakin' disturbing at times… How about we teach you about some of the good things about this time period!" Coco exclaimed.

"What kinda good things?" Jeremiah asked, feeling unsure about what he's about to experience.

"Well..." Heidi said, sporting a grin. "You get to know lots about what we enjoy. Like football!"

"How about after the Super Bowl and before the exhibition games, hm?" Coco questioned. "What do you do in between?"

"Pretty simple; play around on The Sims." Heidi shrugged back. "Although Jeremiah's way too newbish for that."

"Or course he would be; all he had for entertainment back then was a stick." Peki responded back.

"How about Animal Crossing?" Fuller suggested. "It's easier for Jeremiah to understand, and we have someone on another team who knows about it."

"Oh, yeah! Ivan!" Danielle exclaimed. "He's basically an encyclopedia when it comes to that! I'll ask him during dinner if he can teach you."

"And I can ask Tommy and Gerald if they can cart a few of us to the store to get you some new threads, Jeremiah." Peki continued. "Even though pajamas are stylish, they are still pajamas."

"And then… We're treating you to a hamburger!" Coco concluded.

Jeremiah blinked a bit. "This is gonna be quite odd… Much like this time period."

"Eh, better to be thawed out now, than in the far off future, where it's possible to be swarming with space pirates, and a stray Xenomorph." Fuller stated.

"Xenomorphs?" Jeremiah asked, seemingly confused.

"Oh, one TOUGH customer, for sure." Peki stated. "Just one of them managed to take down an entire squad of space marines. Imagine the damage they can do to all of us."

"Whoa, Peki! No need to scare Jeremiah outta his pants!" An alarmed Danielle said out loud.

"Yeah, I think we should change the subject." Coco said quickly. "Soooo… How about cricket? You must have played cricket back where you came from, right?"

"I can't say that I have." Jeremiah answered back.

"Then… Now's a good time to introduce you some anime I discussed about during our ride." Danielle spoke up, as she pulled out a portable DVD player. "Now… I've got a good collection on me at the moment. You want Sub? Or Dub?"

"Everyone knows that the Sub is the way to go." Fuller spoke up.

Jeremiah looked at Fuller, as he gave off a nod and looked over at Danielle. "Sub will do."

"You got it!" Danielle replied back, as she set it up for Jeremiah, as he began to watch the anime intently.

"...This is quite colorful." Jeremiah stated.

* * *

 **Confessional: Who knows what he's watching…**

 **Jeremiah** : So… These girls transform to defeat walking fried eggs? How quite odd.

 **Peki** : Eh, I think we could take on a group of Xenos. Surprisingly enough, they're weaker when they're bunched together.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, with Azura and Haruto…**

* * *

With Azura and Haruto, the former was holding on to dear life, all while the latter was driving like a speed demon.

"It's only a few minutes to our destination. Why break all the traffic laws?" Azura asked.

"I seen my sis do this kinda traffic in gaming before; this outta be a cinch for me!" Haruto replied back.

"She isn't like that in real life, is she?" Azura question.

"Naaaaahhh; her driving's on the level." Haruto answered back. "But in a video game, however..."

Azura smirked. "Real speed demon, huh?"

"You betchya." Haruto nodded back.

Azura soon looked near Haruto's side, and picked up his sketchpad and opened it. Almost instantly, she was impressed at the sketches in the pad.

"...These are rather good." Azura complimented.

"Thank you!" Haruto thanked back. "Guess you can guess my career choice, huh?"

"Let me guess… Tattoo artist?" Azura asked.

"Yeppers; in fact, I even wanna get some myself someday." Haruto admitted. "Yeah, it be kinda concerning for a tattoo artist like me to _not_ have tattoos. Maybe one day, I can give you one?"

Azura did some thinking.

"...I highly doubt it may happen, but if I suddenly decide that I want one… I'll give you a call." Azura answered back. "Course, we be older by then..."

"Yeah… Man, being young of age royally sucks!" Haruto complained.

"Don't I know it..." Azura agreed.

* * *

 **Confessional: Easy there; you'll be old eventually…**

 **Haruto** : I didn't tell Azura, but I also wanna get inked to get over my dislike of being touched… It's kinda hard to explain.

 **Azura** : ...Would the Tatsunoko logo fit well for me?

* * *

 **Chipper Chipmunks**

* * *

Currently, Bitty and Dusty Jr. were out on the road, all while everyone else was at their homebase. In the meantime, Indigo was sitting near Xylia, who was playing a game on her 3DS.

"Man, this makeover's gonna _rock_!" Indigo shouted, as she squeaked a bit. "Eep, sorry."

Xylia smiled towards her friend. "It's cool, Indi."

"Still, I wish I knew what she had in store…" Indigo continued. "Man, waiting is the toughest part."

"You and me both… Totally me when it SOOOO came to new info on games." Xylia agreed.

"So, what game you playing?" Indigo asked, looking at Xylia's game.

"Just Style Savvy." Xylia answered back. "It be up your alley, to be totally honest."

Indigo nodded, as she took a closer look at Xylia's face.

"Also, don't get the wrong way about me, but… Why flour? That makes for an interesting choice for blush, to be perfectly honest..." Indigo said towards Xylia.

"Well, I gotta admit something… This ain't blush." Xylia responded back. "These flour hearts? They're totally permanent. Like, totally so."

Indigo's eyes went wide. "Permanent? Like… Tattoo permanent?"

Xylia nodded back. "Yeah… My bud Chelsea? She's wanting to become a make-up artist, much like what you totally see in certain sci-fi movies and TV shows. Anyways, for a project at school, she SOOOO chose me as a test subject. But in her haste to get home and work on me, she kinda totally shattered her glasses on the street. She only needed them to preform her work, but she kinda shoved that to the back of her mind while working on me. Guess she was SOOOOO totally excited, huh? Anyways, when she totally applied the heart markings on both my cheeks to test the compound, it started to seep into my skin… Turns out, Chelsea totally added in the wrong mixtures, and… Well, end result was these." She explained, pointing towards her heart markings on her cheeks

"Yikes… So, you're stuck with those?" Indigo asked.

"Yeah. Chelsea tried everything she could to totally remove them, but they just wouldn't totally come off. Eventually, she came clean to both our parents. And given it was only an accident, she got off with only a slight punishment." Xylia answered back. "I don't bear any ill will towards my friend; we been buds since Kindergarten."

Indigo smiled back. "Awww, that's nice..."

Burt soon appeared in front of the two, with a smile.

"You know… I may know of a MELON way to rid yourself of those markings-" Burt started to say, as Xylia held her hand up.

"Nah, I gotten SOOOO used to these things by now; it would feel totally strange to have blank cheeks if that was done." Xylia politely denied back.

Not too far from the three, Jasper and Natz were sitting nearby, as they were overhearing Xylia's conversation.

"...What if I'm a test subject? What if I get that white paint on my face?" Jasper asked.

Natz rolled her eyes. "You really think Xylia would be stupid to bring that stuff with her?"

"You never know; best to say safe!" Jasper responded back.

Natz blinked at Jasper.

"You don't have to hang with me, you know?" Natz reminded Jasper, clearly annoyed at his presence.

Jasper instantly backed off. "Eep! Sorry!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Yeah, kinda invading her private space, buddy.**

 **Jasper** : I wanna get to know Natz some more, but I dunno… She seems kinda uppity… -He soon sighs.- ...Are all the girls I know like this?

 **Natz** : Jasper is really pushing my buttons…

* * *

 **Meanwhile, with Dusty Jr. and Bitty…**

* * *

Dusty Jr. and Bitty were heading to their destination. Dusty was driving, all while Bitty was riding shotgun. In the meantime, she was toying with a drawing of Indigo's face on a pad.

"Okay, with those clothes coming in tomorrow, I can work with Indigo's face… Or at least, this sketch of it." Bitty said to herself, as she looked at Dusty Jr. "You work in the movie biz; your make-up crew has any tips?"

"Yeah, but… Tell me some more details on how you kissed that Xylia girl." Dusty Jr. smirked back.

"Augh..." Bitty groaned. "Is that all everyone's gonna talk about? Me kissing Xylia? I don't even like her! I think she's fat, she's a geek, and I think those hearts on her cheeks are probably applied on."

"Well, obviously. I mean, how else would she get them on?" Dusty Jr. asked back.

Bitty done some more thinking, as an idea hit her.

"Saaaayyy… I am looking for a third partner for an alliance. And you may fit the bill rightly. What do you say, huh? Join me and Indigo in our alliance?" Bitty offered.

"I didn't even think you had Indigo join in your alliance, to be honest." Dusty Jr. responded back. "Eh, but sure."

"Good." Bitty nodded, with a grin. "With someone as hot as me on our team, the ladies will be swarming you in no time. Not like those other doofuses on the other teams."

Dusty Jr. grinned back. "Yes..."

He soon flipped his hair.

"Dust Jr… RE-PRE-SENT!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Can I squee? Is this the perfect time to squee?**

 **Bitty** : Now with him in the alliance… Both me and Indigo have a safety net if we're under the gun for elimination. Then I'll backstab him when he's of no use of me. As for Indigo? ...I've got another use for her. Both shall never see it coming.

* * *

 **Tubular Toads**

* * *

At the moment, it was Quant and Echo taking to the roads, all while the rest of the team stayed back at their base. They were chatting amongst themselves, all while Alora was tinkering with her laptop, and noticed a bit of news.

"Huh, check this out, guys." Alora spoke out loud. "There's gonna be a meteor shower tonight; lasting way into the wee hours of the morn."

"Whoa, really? Can we truly stay up until then?" Latif asked. "I think I can; I pulled off a near all nighter once."

"And may I ask why you done so?" Alora questioned back.

"...I wanted to get an intense LEGO project done." Latif admitted.

"I've tried to binge-watch several episodes of Jeopardy one time… Yeah, was conked out before the fifteenth Final Jeopardy." Wiley said out loud. "Word of warning; do not do the Ken Jennings episode in one setting; you'll thank me for this."

"And does some truly freaky stuff happen at Midnight?" Piapot asked.

"Ooh, I know! Some truly strange stuff does happen then, especially on rainy nights. They say if you see someone on the Midnight Channel when the TV is off, they're trapped on the other side, and if you don't save them… They die, and you go back a week." Rattles rambled on. "Tarot cards and some bear suit get involved as well."

Everyone looked over at Rattles, as Ivan could only shrug.

"I'm kinda the only night owl here, other than Echo." Ivan admitted.

"Really? What's your secret?" Alora asked.

"Bug farming." Ivan answered back. "Lots and LOTS of bug farming."

He soon looked up at the sky, and smiled.

"There's truly a lotta beauty up there in the night sky..." Ivan monologued. "Some even more beautiful than what we can dare dream to imagine..."

Rattles looked up at the sky as well.

"It's still daytime, dude… And cloudy." Rattles responded back.

* * *

 **Confessional: Who knew that came from the Animal Crossing fan, of all people?**

 **Ivan** : Yeah, every night before I fall asleep, I always look up at the night sky from my bedroom window. It always holds some kinda beauty, even if it's cloudy… Can it get even more beautiful

 **Latif** : Okay, I lied. I was trying to catch a shiny Pokemon for my sis, and by the end… Well, I had visions of blue Electrodes, rolling around in my head. It felt like the 'Good Enough' ending you can get for that Norman guy in _Heavy Rain_.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, with Quant and Echo…**

* * *

With Quant and Echo, the two were driving to their destination. The Rock Star was driving, all while Quant was riding shotgun. They were riding in silence, until…

"Hey, Quant? Driving in all this quiet is far too boring. How about we get some tuneage in our tiny truck?" Echo suggested, glancing down at the radio.

Quant nodded back.

"So, what you got in mind?" Echo asked.

Quant shrugged, and pressed one of the buttons on the radio.

 _GOBD Radio! The only talk radio show around talking about your favorite reality shows!_

"Talk radio? Dude, even though Otter's the bestest DJ, we're trying to get you some tunes in your head to ear-worm you while in the middle of exams!" Echo protested lightly. "Trust me, I know."

Echo pressed a button on the radio, as a song started to play. Soon, the cab in the truck was filled with the sounds of hard rock, blaring from the speakers.

Quant was a bit surprised at the sounds currently surrounding her, as she stood there in silence, until…

"I… heard this song before… Or only a snippet of it." Quant said out loud.

"Really?" Echo asked. "So, you aren't this gal who accuses everything as being evil and stuff?"

"Hold on, I also remember some more stuff..." Quant continued, as she dug deep into her memories. "I… also remember going down a chute of some kind… But that's as far back as I can recall..."

"Whoa..." Echo responded, as she looked forward. "Well, we're about to pull into our destination. Which is good, cause I gotta pee like crap!"

"What should I do with the cargo?" Quant asked.

"Well… Considering I took a quick peek in one of the boxes… Eh, do whatever with it." Echo answered back, pulling into their stop. "As long as we unload it, we should be safe."

She soon exited the cab, as Quant stepped out as well, and started to unload the cargo within the truck… But she couldn't help but be curious about what was inside.

Opening one of the boxes, she pulled out a book, and read the title.

"50 Shades Darker?" Quant read, as she placed it back in the box. "...Yep, evil to the core. I gotta dispose of them somehow..."

* * *

Meanwhile, having gotten done with the bathroom, she was about to rejoin Quant, as she noticed a pamphlet laying on a counter. She went over towards it and picked it up.

Stamped on the front of the pamphlet appeared to be the letters E and O.

"Who and what are the 'Enlightened Ones'?" Echo asked herself, as she began to read the contents of the pamphlet. "They're saying that they want to enlighten this world, but by wearing brown robes? That sounds kinda… boring. And bland."

"Echo?"

A surprised Echo suddenly looked towards Quant, who entered the building Echo was in.

"I got that cargo that was in back taken care of, and-" Quant started to say, as she noticed the pamphlet Echo was reading. She soon froze in fear.

"Quant? Check this stuff out; these Enlightened One dudes wants to enlighten the world by doing all sorts of boring things." Echo explained. "I much rather enlighten it by using my sick tunes."

"Echo… Where did you find that?" Quant asked, feeling really nervous.

"On a counter." Echo answered back. "Why you ask?"

Quant began to bite down on her lip in nervousness.

" _Crap… Why now of all times? Why did someone place that pamphlet there for anyone to find? I am truly dead now..."_

"Quant? You're kinda biting down on your lip rather hard..." Echo said in concern. "Why you're concerned about these Enlightened guys?"

"...I rather not say." Quant responded back.

"You… aren't involved with them by any chance, are you?" Echo asked, as a thought came across her. "No, I highly doubt it… If you were, then I highly doubt you would explain a laundry chute."

"Look, can't we just drop it? I rather not talk about them..." Quant requested.

Echo nodded back. "If you say so..."

The two began to head back to their cab, as Echo slipped the pamphlet deep within the confines of her boots.

"If you were… Then I would help you out..." Echo softly whispered to herself.

* * *

 **Confessional: Something smells fishy… And not Ivan's catch of the day.**

 **Echo** : Quant's hiding something… Why else would she freeze like some deer in front of some headlights?

 **Quant** : That was TOO close… If I spilled the beans about them, then not only would I be toast… Echo would be, too! And I rather not see her get 'Enlightened'.

* * *

 **Freaky Foxes**

* * *

At the current moment, Coco and Heidi were out on the road, as the other campers on the team were left scratching their heads about one… detail.

"Who, in their right state of mind, decided on letting COCO drive?" Azura asked.

"Eh, those things are slow as molasses; she can't go all Mario Kart with those tanks." Peki responded back. "Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

"I dunno." Haruto spoke up.

"I'm pretty sure that things'll turn out okay..." Danielle reassured.

Pretty soon, their truck came back, as it skidded to a complete stop, and Coco jumped out, wielding what appeared to be a pirate rapier. She also had on a pirate hat as well.

"Yarrr! Ye be bestin' to prove me drivin' skills aren't bad, now!" Coco said in her best pirate accent.

Azura took a peek at the front of the truck, which was decorated with a rather large banner.

"Ninja-Pirate Con?" Azura asked out loud.

Heidi soon walked out of the cab, and went towards Azura, and shrugged.

"She took a shortcut… Somehow, we ended up there, of all places." Heidi responded back.

"And I reaffirm my statement; stating that Coco should not drive." Azura said out loud.

Haruto raised an eyebrow, before he gave off a smirk.

"Really? Was it you who wanted to go a couple miles above the speed limit on the way back?" Haruto questioned back.

Azura rolled her eyes.

"Ah, er… Go… Get your eyebrow pierced, Haruto. Isn't it what goths do?" Azura remarked back.

"Not 'till I'm 14, Azura." Haruto answered back.

* * *

 **Confessional: At least he's got piercing blue eyes… Right?**

 **Azura** : Haruto's… bad. But the good kind of bad…

 **Coco** : -She is holding a couple of stars- Eh, got these after I went through that crowd… What could possibly go wrong? -All of a sudden, some helicopters are heard hovering over the Confessional.- ...Eep.

* * *

 **Chipper Chipmunks**

* * *

This time, Roy and Xylia were out on the road, all while everyone was waiting back at base. Natz was busy, scrolling through her phone, and groaning at some of the remarks that were displayed on-screen.

"Score one more laugh at me..." Natz grumbled. "Stupid trolls… Maybe I should delete my Tumblr..."

Dusty Jr. was soon walking by, and peered down at Natz's phone.

"What's the matter, Natalie?" Dusty Jr. asked.

Natz growled under her breath. "The name… Is Natz. N-A-T-Z, Natz." Natz responded back, clearly annoyed.

But Dusty Jr. wasn't letting up.

"But that name is so… dull and uninteresting. Natalie is plain cuter." Dusty Jr continued on.

Natz pocketed her phone, and gave a look at Dusty Jr.

"Leave me alone..." Natz requested.

"Why would I do that? We're friends, aren't we?" Dusty Jr. responded back.

"A true friend wouldn't replace one's bag of cheddar and sour cream chips with barbecue!" Natz ranted.

"But just eating only one flavor's boring… I only wanted you to learn all about other flavors, Natalie." Dusty Jr. replied back.

Not too far from the argument, Bitty, Indigo, and Jasper were watching, and wondering on what to do.

"What the hell's going on?" Bitty asked. "What crawled up her butt?"

"I dunno… But all I heard was the word potato chips." Jasper answered back.

"Think one of us should cool Natz down?" Indigo suggested.

"Yeah. Besides, what if they start a fight? What if… It leads to Natz quitting?" Jasper asked, fearfully.

"Then why don't you try to cool her jets?" Bitty responded towards Jasper. "She'll most likely listen to you… We'll be behind you, shortly."

"Okay… I'll give it a try..." Jasper nodded, as he started to approach Natz and Dusty Jr.

Back with the two, they were still arguing.

"And who's idea was it to give me Diet Dr. Pepper instead of regular Dr. Pepper?" Natz continued protesting towards Dusty Jr.

"What, do you wanna keep your slim figure?" Dusty Jr. asked back.

Natz, simply got up, and gave off a glare towards Dusty Jr.

"Dusty… No. Dustin… Why don't you go PISS OFF?!" Natz roared out loud, clearly having reached her breaking point.

Dusty Jr. could only back away, clearly in shock.

"I… I don't know what to say…" Dusty Jr. responded back. "...I'll back away quietly."

He soon left, as Jasper, Bitty, and Indigo arrived.

"Heh, great job, Natz! Never thought you had it in you-" Bitty started to say, as Natz darted towards the trio.

"Oh, sure! Here comes the 'Cheer Up Squad' ready to paint a smile on my face. News flash, you three; the world ain't gonna hand over a happy ending on a silver platter!" Natz responded back. "You think life is easy? Hell, no! It's all dark and gloomy. I am surprised that we didn't kill ourselves DEAD at this point."

Jasper stepped forward.

"Natz… You feeling okay?" Jasper asked, hoping to calm the angry Natz down.

""Okay… OKAY?! You think I'm okay after I yelled at that jerk, and that's all you have to say?!" Natz yelled back at Jasper."

"Let's not be too harsh, now..." Bitty stepped in, trying to calm the situation.

"And you're just as bad as Dustin over there, with your beauty and looks! That's all life is! You think you have a good childhood, but then God trolls you a huge one, and you're… I knew this show was a bad idea from the very beginning! I tried to tell Louise that, but did she listen? Nooooo! I was signed up for the show anyway!"

She then snatched the hat off her head, and slammed it in front of Jasper.

"I didn't ASK to be alive! I should have been in that plane as well!" Natz yelled out loud, as she glared at everyone. "I don't need you, I don't need Louise, I don't need Xylia, I don't need ANYONE!"

Jasper nervously picked up Natz's hat, and started to give it back to her.

"N...Natz…"

At that moment, Natz slapped the hat away from Jasper.

"PISS! THE! FUCK! OFF!" Natz yelled at Jasper's face.

Natz started to storm off, as Jasper could only tear up.

"Harsh..." Bitty muttered, as their truck stopped, and both Xylia and Roy stepped out. The Fashionista looked towards Xylia."About time you got back, you unfashionable cutie..."

"What the heck's going on?" Xylia asked. "I could see that Natz appeared to look pretty steamed."

"Steamed ain't the half of it..." Jasper muttered, trying not to cry, while he looked down at Natz's hat.

"You're pretty close to her. Can't you try to cheer her up?" Indigo asked.

"Perhaps… But I know of another way." Xylia answered back, as she ran off.

"Wow… Things are serious; she dropped her dialect." Roy noted.

"Yeah… Why is that? I think it was totally interesting." Indigo agreed.

"Ugh, hope those clothes come soon; before you become Xylia-fied." Bitty groaned.

* * *

 **Confessional: Wow… Is that why they call it Total DRAMA?**

 **Jasper** : -He looks at the camera, on the verge of crying- Natz…

 **Natz** : Stupid show… Stupid Dustin… Stupid life…

 **Dusty Jr** : ...I'm sorry for offending you, Natz… -Chokes out a sob-

* * *

Now in the kitchen, Xylia was observing everything inside. Having got granted an okay from Tommy and Gerald, she was determined to help cheer Natz up.

"Okay! Campaign Cheer Up Natz is a go!" Xylia said to herself, as she looked down at her phone. "When mom's birthday rolled around, dad totally taught me the bestest ice cream cake recipe he knew. And man… I can SOOOOO remember how happy she was. If I can totally pull off the same results… But first, what kinda flavor ice cream does Natz like?"

Walking into a walk-in freezer, she started to observe the many different types of ice cream available to her.

"Vanilla? Nope, too plain and… vanilla. Chocolate? Too predictable. Peach? Nah, not for the cake I have in mind… McLean Mango? ...Yuck, no!" Xylia spat in disgust.

Little did the Rookie Cook know, someone was approaching the door, and within a swift second, closed it tight, and locked it from outside.

Xylia turned around, upon hearing the door close behind her.

"Uh, guys? This totally ain't no time for any pranks. Industrial freezers can freeze anyone within a matter of moments." Xylia said out loud, as she looked down at her phone, as she saw an alarming message.

 _The death of a child is sad… And your family shall learn that first-hand…_

Xylia gulped. She knew she would be screwed if she didn't escape, and fast.

"Crap… I am in total hot water..." Xylia noted to herself, as she started to text away on her phone. "Come on… Pick up..."

* * *

Outside the kitchen, someone was placing both a sleeping Tommy and Gerald on the benches, as they soon snuck out of the Mess Hall.

"Too easy…" The mysterious figure said to themselves, as they ran off, but not before pressing a button on their pad.

* * *

 **Tubular Toads**

* * *

Currently, Latif and Piapot were on the road, while everyone was at homebase. Currently, Rattles and Wiley were huddled around Ivan, who was fiddling around with his game.

"So, this is New Leaf, huh?" Rattles asked. "Any snakes involved?"

Ivan chuckled. "Well… Kinda-sorta? There is a bunny named Snake. Who's a ninja."

"Aww..." Rattles sighed.

"Still, you're pretty much a huge fan, Ivan!" Wiley responded back. "You're dressed up like the Villager from the first game..."

"Yeah, but I think Peki's a bigger fan than I am; I checked out her Pocket Camp earlier… She's got the rarest of the rare items at her camp." Ivan said out loud. "I'm totally jelly, to be honest."

"Lucky mutt… Best I got for my hobby is a crematic dog from Wheel, and their price range online is more than all three of us can afford." Wiley stated.

"Heh… I outta get into your kinda stuff, sometime." Ivan responded back.

With Alora and Echo, they were trying to introduce Quant to something new.

"What is this?" Quant asked, feeling a bit confused as she looked at Alora's laptop, which was sitting on a box in front of her.

"Eh, nothing too special. Just thought I would introduce you to a few toons." Alora shrugged back.

Echo examined Alora's laptop closely.

"Alora, this is an E-X-P-625; one of the most highest tier gaming lappys out there!" Echo exclaimed. "It's got a lotta bits and buttons, as well as a lotta features… You sure about showing Quant this?"

"This thing is so simple to operate, even Jeremiah wouldn't accidentally break it." Alora reassured. "They say that this laptop chooses its user… Or what I heard from the commercial."

"So… What toon should we introduce Quant to? I recommend Loud House." Echo suggested.

But Quant shook her head. "Please don't… I would find that evil. That, and… What if I break your laptop, Alora?"

Alora chuckled. "Oh, believe me… This thing will NOT break; it's made from the same kinda stuff that they made the original Game Boy with, and then some. It can survive a Cat 5 hurricane!"

Echo blinked a bit. "Alora… Now that I think about it, how do you know this kinda stuff?"

Alora lightly blushed. "Ahhh… I learned a lot from my geeky big bro. How about you? You knew that PC brand just by glancing at it."

"The wonders of what you learn from your total geek of a dad..." Echo responded back, as she looked towards Quant. "Still… There has to be a way to crack that tough nut."

"Just keep on trying. That's the only thing I can say." Alora responded back.

Echo nodded. "Alright. I shall never give up. And Quant shouldn't, either."

"Right." Alora said, smiling. "Now… You wanna see what my baby can really do?"

"Right back at 'cha." Echo winked back.

* * *

 **Confessional: Echo, Echo, Echo, she's the name you should know!**

 **Quant** : -She sighs- ...I wanted to, to be honest. Really… But… What if she's watching? ...I can't risk it.

 **Echo** : I know what I want for Christmas~! An extra ear piercing can wait; I got more than enough ear room to spare for now!

* * *

 **Elsewhere, with Latif and Piapot…**

* * *

Latif and Piapot were on the road. Piapot was driving, all while Latif was riding shotgun… And singing.

"Ultra Ball! Ultra Ball! Here it comes, from Silph Co! Ultra Ball! Ultra Ball! To catch that desired 'Mon! From Saffron City, it catches Pokemon with like, 300 HP, in some knee-high grass, comes our hero Ultra Ball~!" Latif sung out, as Piapot chuckled.

"Heh, nice remix, Tif." Piapot complimented.

"Can't have all the credit; my Vern-Vern sings it when she's in the shower!" Latif responded back, as he looked forward. "You think we're tailing behind?"

"Yeah… We wanna make sure to score ourselves the lead." Piapot agreed, as she slammed onto the gas with her foot.

Latif held onto his seatbelt for dear life. "Whoa, Pia; isn't this a bit too dangerous? This ain't like your usual ice level."

"You're right..." Piapot nodded back. "Time for a shortcut!"

Piapot soon decided to drive up what appeared to be a rather tall prop of a mountain, as Latif glanced over at a sign the two of them passed.

"...Up Mt. Skullcracker? In this inclimate condition?" Latif questioned, feeling concerned.

Piapot drove the truck up the rather steep mountain, but it was really strenuous to the truck. Soon, they reached the summit, as the duo looked down upon it.

"Yikes..." Piapot said out loud.

At that moment, what appeared to be a bird decided to rest on the front end of the truck, causing it to tip forward a bit.

"Come on, birdie… Shoo..." Piapot whispered.

"Go on… Go bug some newbie trainer, or something..." Latif also whispered.

The bird then flew off, leaving a feather floating in the wind. The two tweens were in a panic, as the feather started to slowly descend on the hood of the truck. When it landed, the two breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Whew..." Latif breathed a sigh of relief. "We ain't being placed in the RIP box yet..."

"I think I'm missing some kinda ref." Piapot responded back, confused.

But Latif spoke too soon, as at that moment, the bird swooped back down, and left behind some crap on the hood. At that moment, the truck quickly started to descend down the mountain really quickly.

Piapot slammed on the brakes, but came up short. "Brakes are shot… I'll try the emergency brake!"

Piapot pulled on the emergency brake, but it too came up empty.

"Crap!" Piapot cursed, as the truck reached the bottom, crashing through a fence, and onto a seemingly frozen lake, where it stopped all of a sudden.

Piapot looked at the dashboard, and smiled. "Out of gas..."

The two breathed a sigh of relief, as they started to depart from the truck, as they heard a sickening sound...

The ice soon cracked beneath the truck, as it gave way, and the truck started to sink into the frozen depths...

"Crap… This is bad..." Piapot muttered, as she looked towards Latif, who was paralyzed with fear. "Latif, we should leave now..."

But Latif wouldn't answer, as he was deeply petrified in fear…

* * *

 _A younger Latif had his arm inside a bus, which crashed in a lake. The bus was nearly submerged deeply, as he held his hand on tight to someone…_

" _...Escape, Latif…"_

" _Mallow, we can still escape!" Latif yelled out loud._

" _No… You escape..." Mallow responded back. "I lived a good life… And you should live one as well..."_

 _Mallow soon let go of Latif's hand, as the bus was carried off in the rapids, with Mallow still inside._

" _MALLOW!" Latif screamed, as he watched the bus disappear deep within the rapids of the water…_

* * *

"Latif! We gotta bail… NOW!" Piapot yelled, as she lightly booped Latif's nose.

"Eep! Mallow!" Latif blinked in response, as he looked around, back in reality. "Ah… Piapot… Yeah, we should! Can we find something to work with?"

Piapot looked all around the cab, as water started to seep in. The air started to get colder...

"Hmm, let's see what we've got here… A flare gun, a grappling hook, and some rope." Piapot confirmed.

"Okay, hand them to me." Latif responded back, as Piapot done so.

Doing some quick assembling, Latif gave off a slight grin at his creation. He soon surveyed the surroundings outside, and noticed a light pole not too far.

"I think we're at range enough for me to nail that sign." Latif said. "Can you break open the windshield?"

Piapot nodded back, as she used her electricity to shatter the windshield into various pieces.

Latif started to aim at the sign, as the icy water started to nip at their toes. Piapot soon grabbed ahold of

"Okay, hang on tight..." Latif instructed, as he pulled the trigger to the flare gun, as it launched the grappling hook tied to the rope, and wrapped itself around the light pole, propelling the two out of the cab.

Once they were out of there, they could only look back at the giant, freezing hole, as their truck was now completely submerged, deep within the icy waters…

"That… Was a bit too close." Latif said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Don't I know it..." Piapot agreed.

Latif soon started to descend himself and Piapot back onto the ground, as he had the grappling hook let go of the light pole. He soon pocketed it, as Piapot looked over at Latif.

"By the way… Who's Mallow?" Piapot asked.

"...I rather not answer that." Latif responded back. "Still, I think we're in for it now. We crashed the truck!"

"Eh, I highly doubt we're in trouble. Besides, what's Chris gonna even do?" Piapot asked back. "Boot all of us?"

* * *

Chris was pacing back and forth in front of the Toads, feeling rather miffed.

"I can't believe it! I shan't believe it!" Chris yelled out loud. "Why would you go ahead and crash the truck?"

"Whoa, really?" Echo asked, her eyes going wide. "Dudes, what did you do?"

"My fault; I wanted to make up for lost time." Piapot admitted.

"Be lucky that I used Sugar's credit card to pay for the truck..." Chris continued. "While I would eject all 8 of you… It wouldn't be that fair to everyone watching. I already know that from when I hosted a TD that never made it to air. Therefore… You automatically lose the challenge."

Everyone groaned all at once, as Piapot looked down at her feet, feeling ashamed.

"It was my fault..." Piapot muttered.

Chris soon turned towards the other teams, and raised an eyebrow.

"Chipmunks? Where's Xylia?" Chris asked.

"I dunno; last I saw of her, she ran to help cheer up Natz, which something crawled up her ass." Bitty answered back.

"And how long ago was that?" Natz sneered. "Or do you have other secrets you wanna share to the rest of the class, hm?"

"Wow, rude much?" Bitty responded back. "Anyways, it's been an hour. Whatever she's doing… It must be pretty big for her to be gone that long."

All of a sudden, Natz's phone started to ring, as she looked down at it. Her heart sank within a second, as she started to back away from her group.

"Crap..." Natz muttered to herself, as she ran off, as Chris continued to watch.

"In either case… For delivering all your packages in record time… You are today's big winner!"

The Chipmunks cheered out loud, with Bitty hugging Indigo.

"Indi! You know what that means? You're getting your makeover unimpeded tomorrow!" Bitty exclaimed.

" _Awesome!_ " Indigo squeaked out, as she held her hands over her mouth. "Oop. Sorry!"

Jasper nodded slowly, as he started to leave from his group.

"And as the winners of this challenge… Behold your peepers on what you won!" Chris continued, as he presented the team with what appeared to be an ice cream maker. "Yep, you'll all be able to enjoy many a frosty treat with this baby right here!"

"Oh, I could go for a cone, myself!" Burt said out loud.

"Anyways, you already know, but the Freaky Foxes get second. Toads? I shall see you all at the ceremony tonight." Chris confirmed, as he made his leave.

"So… Any concern about that lass with the pink hair?" Jeremiah asked.

"Well, I am! We gotta find her!" Roy responded back. "But… where would we even look?"

"Maybe… We should think like her?" Echo suggested. "All that I know is that she's a baker, and she's a gamer, and most totally not a lion tamer."

"Did you have to add that last part in?" Quant asked.

"Eh, I was on a roll..." Echo shrugged, as her eyes went wide. "Eureka! The Echo knows where Xy is!"

She started to dash from the group, and towards the Mess Hall, hoping that Xylia is still alright…

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Whoa, talk about a mystery…****

 ** **Natz**** : I later learned my team won… So much for being booted first. But now… Where's Xylia? I didn't expect her to run off somewhere… Might as well check and see if she's okay.

 ** **Jeremiah**** : My first day in the present… And soon to be my first night… This is gonna take a lot of getting used to.

* * *

Meanwhile, Xylia was still in the freezer, shivering hard. She was trying to use a blowtorch to keep warm, but it wasn't doing much of a job.

"M-M-Man… W-W-Where is e-e-everyone?" Xylia asked herself, as she sneezed hard. "I t-t-t-texted Natz… Dang it… Where is s-s-s-s-she?"

She started to get drowsy, as she slapped herself awake.

"No! Can't fall asleep now!" Xylia yelled to herself, but she continued to drift off. "B-But… It's so… At l-least I'll be r-reunited with grandma..."

She fell onto the floor, as the door clicked all of a sudden, and the door opened, as Natz picked up Xylia, and dragged her out of the freezer.

"...How'd you end up in here?" Natz asked out loud.

"I… I was trying to find some ice cream for you, and..." Xylia admitted. "I suddenly got trapped here."

Natz nodded back. "I can tell; I got your many messages… Was about to mark them as spam..."

Xylia gulped at that response. Had Natz did delete those messages...

"But why were you trying to get me some ice cream?" Natz asked. "Are you… trying to cheer me up? Cause-"

"Now, before you totes yell at me, hear me out." Xylia responded back. "I only went for some ice cream so I could make an ice cream cake for you. But you can guess how that went."

Natz stopped in her tracks. "...After all I done to everyone… You still care for me?"

Xylia nodded. "Duh; it's what friends totally do!"

Natz silently led Xylia towards their team's table, as Echo burst into the Mess Hall.

"Xylia! I figured it out! Rookie Cook, in the freezer, with the rolling pin!" Echo concluded.

Natz blinked. "...I already bailed her out."

"Ooooohhhh! Then… Need some hot cocoa to warm you up?" Echo offered.

Xylia nodded. "Yeah… And maybe a blanket… I'm just thankful I didn't get frostbite…"

"Gotchya! I'll be back with cocoa and a blanket, and soon, you'll be back to your totally normal self in a heartbeat!" Echo responded back.

"Thanks. My fam totally doesn't need two members donning prosthetics." Xylia said, chuckling softly.

"...I say she's back to normal now." Natz joked.

* * *

Jasper has since unpacked his bags after his team was located to the House, and was holding onto Natz's hat for safe-keeping.

"Okay… I wanna find something for Natz. Let her know how sorry I am for getting in her way..." Jasper said to himself. "Besides, she's kinda cute..."

He then noticed what appeared to be an open closet nearby. He shivered a bit, before straightening back up.

"Hmm… Maybe there's something in there? Maybe some cloth I can use to craft her a gift?" Jasper said to himself. "I rather not stay too long in there, though… What if someone closes the door behind me?"

He approached the closet, as all of a sudden, he felt someone push hard on his back, sending him into the closet. The door slammed shut before he could get a good look at his attacker.

"The hell…?" Jasper asked, as he started to turn the knob in panic, but to no avail. "Ugh, it's jammed..."

He then started to hyperventilate.

"Trapped inside… Small space… Dark… Help… Help… Help… Help..."

But the mystery attacker simply smirked from behind the door, as they took their leave.

" _Lights out..._ "

* * *

Back with the Chipmunks, Xylia was wrapped in a blanket, sipping up some hot cocoa in order to warm herself up after being trapped in the freezer for almost 90 minutes.

"Ahh, refreshing..." Xylia breathed out, as she looked at Natz. "Seriously, thanks a ton, Natz."

Natz just shrugged. "Eh, thank nothing of it..."

"But still, I can't help that you seem totally peeved all the time..." Xylia noted. "That ain't healthy, nope."

"Well, how would you feel if you were annoyed by someone who you knew in the past?" Natz retorted back, as she looked over at Dusty Jr, who was poking at his food.

"Simple; just try to grin and bear it." Xylia answered back with a smile. "There ain't no reason to remain totally pissed off all the time."

Natz sighed. "...You're right… What am I even doing?"

"It's still early on… You can still totally turn around." Xylia suggested. "And all you need is a really good friend."

She soon extended out her arm.

"Geek buds?"

Natz looked at Xylia's arm, before she gave off a slight smile and shook it.

"Geek buds."

"There we go!" Indigo exclaimed. "Now that we've got that squared away… Where's Jasper? He's also one you should apologize to."

"...I dunno." Natz responded back. "Man, I really teed everyone off earlier..."

She soon got up, as she began to depart from the Mess Hall, as…

"Nata- Um, Natz?" Dusty Jr. asked, offering a bag of cheddar and sour cream chips.

"No time, Dusty; I'm finding Jasper!" Natz responded back, denying the chips, as she ran out of the Mess Hall…

* * *

Over at the Foxes table, Jeremiah was looking at what appeared to be a hamburger, and poking at it.

"What is this, if I may ask?" Jeremiah asked towards his team.

"Oh, only one of the most tastiest, most coolest grubs on this planet. Try it!" Haruto answered back with a grin.

Jeremiah picked up the burger, and bit into it. Once he swallowed it, he gave off a slight smile.

"Huh… Rather good." Jeremiah said out loud.

"Hey, gotta thank Kitt for that one." Haruto responded back. "As thus Tommy and Gerald. But that's just your standard burger; you can add all sorts of stuff to it! Be it cheese, bacon..."

"And it also tastes great with a chocolate shake!" Coco added.

"I prefer my burgers to be medium-rare." Fuller spoke up. "You can't go any better way than that!"

Jeremiah soon glanced over at Danielle, who was listening to a song.

"Still… It's a rather odd time I'm in." Jeremiah stated. "The cat girl is listening to some rather odd music… With nonsense lyrics."

"That, my frozen subject, would be J-Pop." Azura responded back. "Quite a happy and cheerful piece, if I say so myself."

"I see..." Jeremiah nodded. "What other music is there in this time and age?"

"Eh, I'm a fan of Jojo Siwa." Peki said, smiling. "How can I not resist her happy tunes?"

"And you, Fuller?" Azura asked, looking at Fuller.

"Er, I don't listen to music that much." Fuller answered back.

"Bo-ring!" Coco said out loud. "I like my music to be fast-based!"

"And I've got some raw tunage which I can offer up..." Haruto grinned, as he took out his phone, as Heidi looked towards him.

"No introducing him to Iron Maiden, Haruto; he ain't ready for THAT, yet." Heidi responded towards him.

Haruto frowned, as he pocketed his iPod.

"Yeesh, it was only gonna be one of the lighter songs." Haruto replied back.

"How light are we talking?" Fuller asked.

Haruto did some thinking.

"Uhhh…" Haruto hummed, as he looked towards Jeremiah. "You know, it be a pretty bad idea to be running around in 1910's duds."

He soon peeked at Jeremiah's feet, and shook his head.

"Also, after some events occurred, it be a bad idea to wonder around barefooted." Haruto continued.

"Pfft, you should talk; you wonder around in sandals." Azura stated.

"Hey, they're comfy and easy to wear." Haruto retorted back towards Azura, as he looked at Jeremiah. "Whatta say? We find one awesome wardrobe for you, hm?"

Coco grinned. "I know where this is going~! You're about to be goth'd, my frozen buddy! Or something to that regard."

"Coco, I ain't that predictable..." Haruto responded back.

Jeremiah looked down at his wardrobe, and gave off a slight smile.

"I'll take your offer, Haruto." Jeremiah said out loud.

"Nice! Trust me, I'll find you some duds that'll truly fit someone like you." Haruto grinned, as he motioned for Jeremiah to follow him.

"May I take my burger?" Jeremiah asked. "It may look odd… But it's also rather tasty."

* * *

Over at the Toad's table, they were currently discussing their eventual fate in a couple hours.

"Man, this sucks!" Piapot pouted. "I'm not sure who to even choose..."

"Agreed; being voted off first in a reality show will follow you for life." Echo stated. "And that's something nobody wants on their track list in life."

"I also don't want that to happen..." Wiley shivered. "I wanna be well-known for my knowledge; not for being metaphorically 'Whammied' out in Episode 2 of a Total Drama..."

Ivan gave a comforting pat on Wiley's back.

"If it'll help matters, I ain't voting for you." Ivan reassured. "Either would any of us."

"Yeah! Besides, I already made my pick." Alora stated, as she glanced over at Piapot.

Piapot winced, as Latif stood up, grabbing a meat kabob that was on his plate.

"Where you going, Latif?" Quant asked.

"Eh, just gonna take a bit of a walk. See the sights of the Lot… Get some ideas for some construction work..." Latif answered back. "Be back for Elimination!"

Latif soon left the Mess Hall, passing by Rattles, who entered, holding what appeared to be a rubber snake.

"So, guys… Wanna meet Mr. Pringles?" Rattles asked. "That Kitt guy tossed it out, and I came across it and claimed it for my own. I showed it to Kitt, but he ran back into the kitchen."

He then held the snake up for everyone to see. It looked like it could pass off for a real snake.

"So, wanna shake tails?" Rattles asked.

Echo only held out her hand, as she shaked the snake's tail, as Quant raised an eyebrow.

"What? He did offer to shake a snake's tail..." Echo said out loud.

* * *

Meanwhile, Latif was walking through the lot, as he finished off his meat kabob.

"There's gotta be some way on how I can save Piapot..." Latif said to himself, as he surveyed his surroundings.

Suddenly, he noticed something at the corner of his eye, sticking slightly out of a mound of snow… He went over towards it, and dug it out.

"Hm, this'll do nicely..." Latif noted, as the Intercom cracked to life.

"Toads! It's time to send one of your own packing… Head over to the Amphitheater!" Chris said, as the intercom turned off.

"And just in time, too." Latif nodded, as he pocketed what he found, and started to dash towards his destination.

* * *

 **The Amphitheater**

* * *

Over at the Amphitheater, the Toads were awaiting the host. In the meantime, they were currently chatting amongst themselves.

"Man, this royally blows..." Alora pouted.

Ivan could only smile while looking upwards. "Hey, gotta look at the bright side of things; for example, we've got primo seats for the meteor shower right here."

Quant sighed, as she looked down at her feet. "Guess escape was only temporary..."

Echo could only smile gently at Quant. "Hey, it'll be okay. I've got that feeling in my bones and other assorted internal organs."

Rattles looked up at the night sky. "You think there's consolations named after snakes?"

"Is snakes always on the brain for you?" Piapot questioned.

"Eh, kinda-sorta." Rattles shrugged back.

Pretty soon, the host soon stepped onstage, as he flashed a grin towards the contestants.

"Toads! Welcome to the first, and hopefully, your last elimination ceremony!" Chris announced. "How does it feel to be in the loser's seat?"

"Really, really sucky." Piapot answered back.

"But before you guys play a game of backstabbing your closest friends, I would like to ask a few questions… Starting with Piapot."

Piapot gulped, knowing full well she was screwed…

"...How'd you get such awesome electric powers?" Chris asked.

"Oh!" Piapot realized. "Er… Had electricity since I was born… I think."

"That's really illogical…" Alora blinked. "Then again, I'm on a show where some cute guy from the early 20th century managed to get thawed out and revived."

"Ooh, someone's got a crush~!" Echo teased back.

"What, I do not!" Alora defended back, blushing slightly.

"Is that a blush glowing on your cheeks?" Wiley asked.

"Er, quiet!" Alora responded back.

"Next up… Quant? Is there one thing that you don't find evil?" Chris asked.

"...Bread." Quant answered. "And water."

"Boring… Why not try something with a little more oomph?" Chris offered, as he held up a box of cereal. "Like Chris-O's? A mouthful of awesomeness in every bite!"

Quant blinked. "I'll take bread, thank you."

"But it comes with a figurine of yours truly!" Chris continued.

"Bread." Quant finished.

"Okay… And lastly… Rattles? What's the deal with your love of snakes? They're really freaky and creepy, and..." Chris shivered.

"Well, they're also tough, and take no crap from nobody!" Rattles grinned. "When I do win this game, I wanna buy a pet shop's worth of snakes and cuddle with them and feed them unfertilized eggs and stuff!"

"Even I'm not that crazy with animals..." Ivan responded back. "Even though I slept with a plushie of Rosie until I was 9."

"Well, in either case… Time for you all to vote. Make it count!" Chris announced out loud.

* * *

Once the final person returned from voting, Chris came back, with Nathan following, holding a plate full of popcorn.

"Kids! As you all know, popcorn is a staple of movie watching. And it's the go-to snack for any movies! And here in the Production Lot, this is no exception." Chris announced. "And what good popcorn isn't topped with butter? But not just any butter… This butter on these bags of popcorn is known as Ultra-Butter! It's the only known topping that'll make your butter extra buttery and greasy!"

"I'm pretty sure that stuff was banned in Utah, Chris." Echo stated.

"Now, if I call out your name, come up, and receive your bag of popcorn!" Chris instructed, as…

"Wait, hold it!" Latif yelled out loud, running towards the host, and digging something out of his pockets. "I would like to play THIS!"

He pulled out what appeared to be a Chris Idol.

"But not on me, no sir!" Latif continued. "I would like to play this awesome wooden mug on… Piapot." Latif confirmed.

Chris inspected the Idol, as he nodded.

"The rules of Tween Throwdown does state that if a Chris Idol is played, then any and all votes towards them are considered null, and useless… Therefore..."

…

…

…

…

"...Piapot is immune to voting tonight, for this thing is real!" Chris announced. "Be lucky, too; cause if Latif haven't played it..."

Piapot's eyes went wide, as she ran up on stage, and hugged Latif tight.

"Thank you!" beamed Piapot. "Thanks a lot!"

"Whatever, here's your bag of popcorn." Chris said, as he gave Piapot a bag of popcorn. "But Latif will have to rejoin the audience."

Latif nodded, as he walked back to the audience, as Alora was stunned.

"He played an Idol this early..." Alora said to herself.

"Now, barring any more interruptions, it's time to give out the rest of the bags of popcorn. Alora? You're also safe."

Alora got up and claimed her bag of popcorn.

"Ivan? You're not evicted from the Lot yet. You're safe."

Ivan smiled, as he also claimed his popcorn.

"Echo? This show'll love an encore performance from you; you're also safe."

"Woo-hoo!" Echo cheered, as she hopped onto stage, claiming her popcorn bag.

"Wiley? Come on down! You're still a contestant on Tween Throwdown!"

Wiley chuckled, as he got on stage, claiming his bag of popcorn.

The host looked at the remaining three contestants.

"The each of you got votes. But one of you isn't going home tonight." Chris stated.

Quant sighed, as Latif gave her a gentle look.

"It'll be okay, Quant..." Latif reassured.

"...And that person is NOT gonna be… Quant!"

Quant looked up at the host, looking confused, before she got up and claimed her bag of popcorn anyway.

The host looked at both Latif and Rattles, still in the audience. The two looked rather nervous, with Rattles clenching onto his hat, and Latif gnawing on his nails, as the two were awaiting their fate in the game. Chris held up the last bag of popcorn.

"Latif… Rattles… This is the final bag of popcorn for the night. For one of you, the game has ended here. But the person continuing on is gonna be..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Latif."

Latif smiled gently, as Rattles let out a sigh of defeat.

"...Voted off first." Rattles muttered, as he looked up at Latif, and cracked a smile. "Why you've save Piapot? You could have saved yourself."

"Well, everyone deserves a second chance. Even if they do screw up from time to time." Latif responded back.

"Fat lot it's gonna do, since I'm voted off." Rattles said, looking at his now former teammates.

"That second chance also includes friendship." Latif continued. "You probably don't have a lotta friends, do you?"

"...Nope. And I can see why." Rattles answered back, as he pulled out Mr. Pringles.

"Rattles?" Ivan spoke up, approaching Rattles. "You're a good guy when you're not talking about snakes 24/7. You just gotta curb your love… Hope you understand."

Rattles slowly nodded. "I do… I shall bow out quietly."

"Rattles… The Limo of Losers shall be awaiting you at the entrance." Chris stated.

Rattles nodded in understanding, as Latif and Echo smiled at him.

"We'll join you at the entrance." Latif said out loud. "Nobody deserves to be alone."

Latif, Echo, and Rattles soon departed from the team, as Chris grinned towards the contestants.

"As for the rest of you… You're all safe. For now." Chris announced, as he made his leave.

Quant looked at her bag of popcorn, and at Piapot.

"You want my bag of popcorn? It's… Well, you know by now." Quant offered out loud.

* * *

Outside the Lot, on the Carpet of Shame, Latif and Echo were standing by Rattles, as they awaited for the Limo to arrive.

"Guys, if I bothered you in any way-" Rattles started to say, as Echo held up her hand.

"Nah, I wasn't bothered by your snake talk, at all! Mom has a boa at home who she adores very much." Echo responded back. "I plan on getting a snake myself when I'm older!"

"...Really?" Rattles asked.

"Well, probably on one of my arms or legs; haven't decided yet." Echo shrugged. "And I gotta decide on the type of snake, cause my snake's staying with me for life!"

Latif chuckled, as he looked at Rattles. "Barring Echo's statement, you're just really passionate about snakes, that's all."

"Yeah, a bit too passionate." Rattles agreed. "The Lord did say the Serpent did tempt the fall of man… And I did fall first. Perhaps some time at the Playa will help me think things through."

He soon sighed.

"Wish I could have made a few friends along the way..." Rattles lamented.

"You're looking at them, dude."

Rattles looked up to see Echo and Latif smiling at him.

"Really?" Rattles asked. "No foolin'?"

"No foolin'." Latif nodded back.

Rattles smiled, as the Limo pulled up.

"Well, time for me to slither off. Goodbye…" Rattles said out loud, as he started to board the Limo.

"Nah, goodbye is far too final. I prefer 'See Ya' to be honest." Latif replied back.

Rattles gave off a slight smile, as he boarded the Limo. "Good luck, Latif and Echo!"

The Limo drove off into the night, as the two of them watched.

"Stay safe, dude!" Echo shouted out loud, as the two started to head back to their cabin. Along the way, they looked up at the meteors in the sky. "Wicked light show in the sky..."

"Yeah, I can agree to that..." Latif responded back.

* * *

 **Confessional: So long, snake boy…**

 **Latif** : I'm glad that I saved Piapot; she's kinda cute, to be honest.

* * *

 **House Of Champions**

* * *

Currently, Xylia was wrapped in several blankets, with Indigo and Bitty in her room. Bitty was standing by the doorframe, filing her nails.

"While I do appreciate the offer, don't you think this is totally too much?" Xylia asked. "This is, like, 4 quilts over my chubby body."

"We gotta get you toasty warm; can't have you getting sick on us, now~!" Indigo answered back. "And please; you're not fat, you're just big boned."

"Who said I was totally fat?" Xylia asked.

"Believe me, if anyone called you fat, I'm dealing with them personally." Bitty responded back.

She then surveyed her surroundings and looked at the two girls in question.

"Also… You aren't gonna suddenly… You know..." Xylia started to say.

"Give you a makeover? Hell, no! You're currently defenseless, and giving you a makeover while you're at your weakest? I have standards, you know." Bitty responded back.

"I still think your toes could use a bit more pink..." Indigo teased.

"Eh, I'm good." Xylia responded back. "Besides, aren't you booked for tomorrow anyway, Bitty?"

Bitty realized, and grinned as she looked over at Indigo. "Yeah, you're right! I gotta meet up with someone about those plans for your makeover!"

She soon left the room, as Indigo looked towards Xylia. "Whatta you think that was all about?"

"Beats me; I usually hung around the nerdy kids, to be totally honest. I SOOOO don't have any clue on what the populars totally talk about." Xylia answered back.

"Yeah, tell me about it… I may be a pop-star… In training, mind ya… But I'm still a bit ignored by the populars back at home." Indigo admitted.

"Eh, popularity don't totally mean anything for me." Xylia responded back. "I'm just myself! Even though I did kinda-sorta get my speech pattern totally corrupted by some valley girls back at home."

"I see… Tell me more!" Indigo said, grinning.

"That tale, shall SOOOOO wait for another time." Xylia teased.

"Aww, okay." Indigo pouted playfully.

* * *

Out back, Dusty Jr was still downtrodden, all while Roy was doing some skate tricks… And failing to do so, as he crashed into a pole.

"Well… That's a total OOF moment if I ever experienced one..." Roy noted, as he grabbed his board, and sat next to Dusty Jr. "You still feeling down, huh?"

"Whatta think?" Dusty Jr. responded back. "How would you feel if you got catechized by someone you thought was your friend?"

Roy did some thinking, and looked at Dusty Jr.

"Level with me… Were you really friends, or were you just placed together?" Roy asked.

"I... Um..." Dusty Jr. responded back. "I guess we were just placed together?"

"Exactly. You never really made any connections to her, and the connections you did make apparently were bad ones. Maybe you should try and start fresh." Roy suggested. "Believe me, it'll be better that way."

"...You think so?" Dusty Jr asked, looking at Roy.

"Yeah. It's the least you could do. Maybe then you could make a more genuine friendship with her." Roy answered back.

"Okay, I'll try..." Dusty Jr. responded back. "...Where is Natz, by the way?"

"Beats me…" Roy answered back. "Maybe we should look for her."

* * *

In Burt's room, Bitty met up with Burt, as he smiled.

"Well, guess you took up my offer, after all." Burt said out loud. "BRAINS!"

Bitty blinked. "Yeah, guess I'll be ignoring that… So, I wanna find the perfect wardrobe for Indigo… And you did say you had a few ideas. So, out with it."

Burt grinned. "You're talking to the right person… CLOWN BOOGERS!"

Bitty blinked again. "Am I putting my trust in the right person?"

Burt looked over at Bitty, as he closed the door. "...Can you keep a secret?"

"It depends on what it is." Bitty responded back, as she kept on filing her nails. "If it's something too embarrassing, you may not wanna express it, lest I use it for blackmail."

"Those words I blurt out... they're an act." Burt admitted.

"Whoa, really?" Bitty asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah- my mom says people would like it if I acted like I had Tourette's, so they'd feel good about supporting me. Kinda stupid reason, really, but so far, no one's caught on." Burt answered back.

Bitty could only stand there. "I... I'm not sure what to even feel about this." she admitted.

"Just don't tell anyone- I'd prefer to come clean if I'm voted off. I feel kinda bad about it now; I've seen actual people living with Tourette's, and I'm making fun of them in a way..." Burt requested.

"...I shall." Bitty nodded.

Burt smiled. "Thank you. Now, for Indigo... she wants to be a pop star, right?"

"Yeah. What you got in store?" Bitty asked, as she took out a pad and a pencil.

"Well, I think she'd enjoy something a bit frilly. Not towards the chest, but more along the waist." Burt suggested.

"I see..." Bitty nodded, as a realization hit her. "How do you even know this kinda stuff; you're a guy!"

"Mom was into fashion when she was in college. She even had a fashion show put on, but refused to let someone wear her outfits because she was too 'masculine'. Her career kinda fell apart after that." Burt answered back.

"I see… Yeouch..." Bitty said out loud.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Jasper, he was still in the dark closet, as he rocked back and forth, scared out of his mind.

"No escape… No one notices I'm trapped..." Jasper muttered. "I wish my sis was here..."

He wanted to cry some more, as he felt around Natz's hat, and noticed the leaf decoration on top. Soon, an idea soon crept up to him.

"...It's a dumb idea, but maybe it'll work?" Jasper asked himself, as he stuck the leaf under the doorframe, and moved it around a bit.

He tried it for several minutes, until…

"Is… Is that my hat?" Natz's voice asked from behind the door.

Jasper breathed a sigh of relief. "Natz!"

"Jasper?" Natz asked. "How'd you get stuck in the closet?"

"Well… All I wanted to do was find something to make up for making you even madder… I'm sorry..." Jasper responded back.

"No… I should be sorry." Natz admitted. "All this time, you wanted to try to help me. And it took Xylia nearly being frozen to death for me to realize that..."

"...And I never did find that special something..." Jasper muttered.

"Nevermind about that; I'm getting you outta there!" Natz declared, as she turned the knob, but it was locked. "Damn… Can you unlock on your end?"

"Tried that already." Jasper answered back.

Natz groaned. "Who makes doorknobs without any manual locks? Just hold on tight!"

She then dug into her pockets, and pulled out what appeared to be a hairpin. Picking the lock with it, the doorknob clicked, and she easily opened the door…

Jasper was sitting on the ground, as he looked up to see Natz's face, looking down at him.

"...You're free now..." Natz said, as she was brought into a hug by Jasper.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Jasper thanked several times.

"Jasper..." Natz responded back. "Only one thank you was enough..."

"Yeah, I do NOT do well in confined and dark places..." Jasper said out loud, as he looked down. "Sorry that I never did find that special something in the closet..."

Natz looked inside, and noticed something in a box. She walked over it, and opened it, revealing a hat modeled after a Togedemaru from Pokemon. She gave off a smile, as she motioned Jasper towards it.

Jasper looked at the hat, and picked it up, handing it over to Natz.

She accepted it, and without a second thought, placed it on Jasper's head.

"I think it's a great fit, Jasper." Natz complimented, letting off a genuine smile.

Jasper looked down at Natz's hat, and offered it back to her.

"I think this belongs to you?" Jasper asked.

Natz nodded, as she placed her Hopip hat back on her head.

"Man, do I owe everyone an apology..." Natz admitted. "But that'll wait for tomorrow. For now, though… We gotta figure out how you've ended up in there."

"Yeah… I did feel someone shove me in there..." Jasper answered back. "Meaning anyone could be a suspect..."

Natz sighed. "A mystery, huh? This can only prove to be hectic..."

"The game's only just begun." Jasper agreed.

"Yep." Natz nodded back. "Yeesh, so much for an uneventful summer."

* * *

 **Confessional: Would this mystery rewrite history?**

 **Natz** : Welp… Time to start adding people to the suspect list… Now, who should we suspect?

 **Jasper** : Most intense day of my life… Joey shows up, gets arrested, and I get trapped in the closet! …Don't hold it against me, okay sis?

* * *

 **Freaky Foxes**

* * *

Coco and Azura were in their trailer, waiting for Heidi to return. She said to the two that she was going to be right back for… 'personal reasons'.

"Man, whatta think those personal reasons are?" Coco asked. "I'm itching to get some time with the boob tube!"

"Perhaps those reasons are personal for… Her reason." Azura answered back, as she pushed in her glasses. "She doesn't have to explain everything..."

"Yeah, but… It be nice to hear where she was going." Coco muttered.

Soon, the door opened, revealing Heidi, holding onto Wiley's hand.

"The seats are all packed, as the team enters the field! Heidi here, with Wiley as my co-host!" Heidi announced.

Wiley chuckled. "She insisted that I should come, stating it would be boring with just three."

"That, and you get to be around three cute girls~!" Heidi continued, as Wiley blushed a beet red.

"So… We should make our decision on what to watch." Azura stated. "I suggest a documentary of the sinking of the SS Oceanos."

Coco shook her head. "Boring; why watch some rusty old ship sink, when we can watch Harry Potter square off against the forces of-"

"How about a classic Millionaire episode? And what better one to do than John Carpenter's run?" Wiley suggested.

"That old dude which made that vampire movie?" Heidi asked. "Anyone can kill a vampire in this day and age. My suggestion? The Fog Game. It's almost like a horror movie..."

Everyone started to argue with each other, as Azura whistled out loud.

"...Okay, since we won't be agreeing with anything too soon, there's no better choice than to let fate decide." Azura stated, as she dug out an empty glass bottle.

Coco grinned. "Ooh, I'm down with a game of Spin The Bottle!"

Heidi looked at the bottle in question. "Er, Coco? Was that your bottle of Yoo-Hoo you drunk?"

"Eh, chocolate's chocolate; this is Spin The Bottle!" Coco exclaimed. "Besides, we're old enough for being Bi-Curious… Probably."

Wiley blushed even deeper, as Azura cleared her throat.

"You two are such goofs..." Azura shook her head. "This here bottle will decide on what we watch. Whatever it points on… We watch. It's as simple as that."

The four soon got in a circle, as Azura started to spin the bottle. It spun all around, as the four watched it spin. It would soon point towards…

"...And the empty drink bottle has chosen. Wiley, guess we're watching some old vampire-slaying dude on a game show." Heidi concluded.

"Um… He ain't no old vampire-slayer; he's actually a smartie. A really, REALLY smart smartie." Wiley corrected. "Though if he did, it would be a crowning moment of awesome from him."

"Then, let's watch some smart dork win some green for his pockets!" Heidi grinned.

Wiley chuckled a bit. "Well… You'll never know; these questions can get rather toughie at times."

* * *

With Haruto and Jeremiah, the two of them were in a Wardrobe Trailer, as Haruto were looking around for some proper threads for his formerly frozen friend. They were amazed at the many selections of clothing that may be used for various scenarios.

"Wow… Lotsa choices..." Haruto noted, as he looked at Jeremiah. "So, go on, dude! Make your pick!"

Jeremiah nodded, as he started to look through all of the clothes offered up to him, hoping to find the perfect wardrobe. After a few minutes elapsed, Haruto spoke up.

"Er, if I may suggest something… I recommend the black t-shirt, with black jeans." Haruto said out loud.

"I… highly doubt that would suit me." Jeremiah responded back, as he continued to look at the clothes in question. Upon seeing a shirt, he gave off a smile. "I'll be back."

Haruto nodded, as Jeremiah went into the dressing room, and after a couple minutes, stepped out, wearing a striped red polo shirt, light green pants, and a pair of brown sandals.

Haruto smiled. "Oh, I approve! But… I think we're missing something."

"Hm?" Jeremiah asked, as Haruto placed Jeremiah's hat back onto his head.

"Hey, gotta keep at least something from your past with ya, huh?" Haruto stated. "And perfect! You are ready to ROCK the 21st century!"

"I guess." Jeremiah responded back, as he looked at Haruto. "But I meant to ask… About your wardrobe."

"Ahh, my threads?" Haruto asked.

"I guess? I dunno..." Jeremiah answered back.

"Ahh, we gotta get you used to modern-day lingo. So, my clothes? Well, I've got an older sister named Korpse who's into this fashion as well, thanks to her friends. I always look up to her, to the point that when she went goth, I wasn't too far behind her. And we both adore each other! She would tutor me, I would make artwork for her gaming channel… We both care for each other." Jeremiah explained.

Jeremiah smiled. "I am not sure what goth means, but that's nice that you've got a family. Mine's long since dead."

"Yeah…" Haruto agreed.

"And I'm not sure what to think of any friends back where I came from..." Jeremiah recounted. "I didn't look back during the escape, and… Well, you already know I'm forever trapped in an odd time period. Without much of a friend"

Haruto smiled. "You're kidding me? You've got a friend standing right here, man. And I gotta let you know something. Back where I live, I've next to no friends at all. I always hung out with Korpse and her friends, to be honest. Mainly, the reason I signed up for this show was to make some life-lasting friends… Heck, even before I left, Korpse strapped on these spiked bracelets, and gave me one of her gaming necklaces for luck." He continued, as he tapped on his 1-Up shroom strapped around his neck.

Jeremiah nodded. "Interesting..."

"And like we all said, you got lucky; you were frozen for nearly all the misfortune which befell us, like having to stop some truly evil and sadistic dictator hell-bent on taking over the world." Haruto explained. "Now, come on! Let's get you get to know a certain Toad named Alora!"

Jeremiah blinked. "...Well, she is kinda cute."

"Eh, that and I wanted to look at Quant, anyway." Haruto excused back.

* * *

With Danielle, she was sitting in the living room of the RV, as she looked towards Fuller, who was stepping outside the bathroom, in his pajamas.

"Hey, Fuller! You wanna sit back and watch some Smile Pre-Cure with me?" Danielle offered.

Fuller shrugged. "It may not be my favorite show, but… Sure."

He soon sat next to Danielle, as she noticed something on his back.

"Um… Where did that scar come from?" Danielle asked. "Well, the one on your upper back, at that."

"Fell out a tree; nothing major." Fuller answered back.

Danielle, feeling concerned, took a closer look at Fuller's scar.

"Doesn't look like a fall scar to me." Danielle noted. "But what do I know?"

"Yeah. Still, nice that you care." Fuller smiled at Danielle.

"Eh, it's in my nature." Danielle responded back, as she looked at her anime. "So, what kinda anime do you like, if any at all?"

"Well, I do enjoy the more gritty anime- Devilman, FMA, Evangelion..." Fuller responded back.

"Whoa… The more adult stuff." Danielle noted.

"Heh, yeah..." Fuller chuckled.

The two watched an episode involving Nao's family, as Fuller rolled his eyes.

"Er, you don't like this episode?" Danielle asked.

"Not all that much; sorry." Fuller answered back.

"Then… We can look for a different episode?" Danielle offered.

"Hmm... actually, I might just head to bed. Thanks for letting me watch with you, though." Fuller answered back.

"Well, okay. See ya tomorrow!" Danielle responded back, as she got up, grabbed her Smile PreCure DVD, and went to the bedroom in the back.

Fuller looked towards Danielle's room and growled under his breath.

"...Really need to improve my socialization skills..." Fuller grumbled.

* * *

 **Confessional: Well, TD is a social game.**

 **Danielle** : I wonder why Fuller was so annoyed at an episode centered onto Nao's family?

 **Fuller** : If only Danielle truly knew...

* * *

 **Tubular Toads**

* * *

Inside the Loser's Cabin, Echo was busy drawing something on her ankle, as the three girls looked at her.

"What? I often draw on myself to cool myself." Echo said out loud. "Besides, we lost Rattles. He had awesome snake knowledge!"

"It was either him or one of us..." Alora stated, as she looked at Piapot.

"Oh, by the way… Piapot? I should tell you now that I voted for you. Sorry..." Echo apologized.

"Eh, it's cool." Piapot responded back. "Besides, I'm sure we can bounce back from this set-back!"

"I hope you're right..." Alora said out loud.

With Quant, she looked at her feet silently.

"...Why did I stay?" Quant asked.

Echo smiled warmly. "Why? Well, I can see something itching to burst outside. Much like a Chestburster which gave me nightmares when I was 4 years old."

"...Chestburster? Are they evil?" Quant asked.

"Err… Yeah…" Echo answered back. "Let's change the subject… Who wants to talk about Invader Zim?"

Quant was about to say something, as she noticed a clock on the floor near Alora. It simply read 8:31. Quant's irises shrunk in fear in an instant.

"Oh, crap…" Quant said out loud. "This is bad. Very bad! I gotta get to sleep right now!"

"Why? Lights out isn't until 11." Kacy responded back.

"It's personal reasons, sorry!" Quant said, as she started to flee from the cabin. "See ya tomorrow!"

The three girls could only look at each other.

"Well… That was something." Alora noted.

"Yeah, it was only 8:31. Why go all crazy about that?" Piapot asked.

"Yeah… Quite odd." Alora agreed.

Echo looked out the door where Quant left. She soon looked over at her pile of clothes, where her pamphlet laid on top.

"Quant… I am not sure why you acted this way earlier when I mentioned these guys, but either way..."

…

…

…

"We'll be here to help you."

* * *

Outside the cabin, Ivan was playing with his game, with Latif sitting behind, also playing on his 3DS.

"Yo, Ivan! Found a bug for ya!" Latif said out loud. "On this palm tree as well. You want it?"

"Ummm… You can have it." Ivan answered back. "I already got enough bank to last me a while."

Latif nodded, as he caught said bug. "Well, that'll earn me some more gold for my pockets… And a bigger house."

The two continued, as someone sat next to him.

"Hey, Ivan." Peki said out loud, setting a yellow drink can next to him.

Ivan looked up from his game. "Hey, Peki!"

"Ooh, this is getting juicy!" Latif grinned. "...Should I leave?"

"Nah, you can stay." Peki answered back.

Ivan looked at the drink in question. "Yoo-Hoo?"

"Smuggled 'em outta the Mess Hall. You like Yoo-Hoo, right?" Peki asked.

Ivan nodded in response. "Thanks, Peki. After dealing with a vote-off… A cool drink is exactly what the doctor ordered."

Peki sat down next to Ivan. "Or in your case, Dr. Shrunk?"

The two shared off a laugh, as Latif got close to Ivan.

" _Ivan, you're sitting next to a cute girl… Break the ice, man!_ " Latif whispered into his ear.

"What was that?" Peki asked.

"Ah! Oh… Um..." Ivan responded back. "Er… When did you get those Master Ball earrings, anyway?" Ivan asked.

Peki smiled, as she tapped one of her earrings. "These things? Had them since I was around 5. I am not sure when I did have my ears pierced… I am thinking around 9 months old? Eventually, the balls got bigger, and… Well, you get the gist of it."

"I see..." Ivan said, as he tried to think of something else. "So… How long have you been gaming?"

"Since I was around 5." Peki answered. "I started out small, but moved on to some more interesting stuff. And you can guess my fave series as well!"

"Cool! Who was your starter?" Ivan asked.

"Well, for my first Pokemon game, I chose Charmander. And I made the rookie mistake of giving her four Fire type moves." Peki chuckled. "Now that I'm… Well, not that older, but a lot more wiser, I've gotten much better at training."

"I chose Tepig… Pigs are such adorbs!" Latif shrugged.

"I know what's even more adorbs..." Peki smirked towards Latif. "You and Piapot, together?"

Latif blushed a deep red, as Ivan looked up at the sky.

"You know… I wonder what it's like out there, beyond Earth… I wonder what kinda adventurous creatures may reside up there..." Ivan said out loud.

Peki looked up as well.

"I sometimes wonder about that, too..."

Ivan gave off a glance at Peki, and then back up at the sky, blushing to himself.

"Kiss, you two!" Latif interrupted out loud.

Ivan and Peki looked at each other, as an idea sparked with each other.

"I'll hold him down, you tickle the soles of his feet." Peki grinned.

"You read my mind, Peki." Ivan agreed.

"Hey, I was only joking..." Latif chuckled.

* * *

 **Confessional: One tickle torture later…**

 **Ivan** : Need I mention that I won the best tickler award in school?

* * *

Chris is onstage, ready to give out the outro. Nathan was by his side.

"And Rattles has slithered his way off the show! But what's gonna happen next time?" Chris asked.

"Well, we can consider the following..." Nathan answered back. "Will Jasper catch whoever shoved him into the closet? Will Natz ever reconcile with Dusty Jr? Can Piapot bounce back after barely being voted off? Will Danielle ever remove her suit? Will Jeremiah ever adjust to this time period? And who'll be the next vote off?"

"Keep on watching and find out, NEXT TIME! On..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Tween Throwdown!"

Chris looked up at the skies.

"Hey, it's the star I had named after me!" Chris said out loud.

Nathan blinked a bit. "I feel sorry for any interstellar beings living near there..."

* * *

 **The Playa**

* * *

The Limo stopped in front of what appeared to be a hotel, as Rattles departed.

"Well, I now have the 'First Boot' stagment stamped on me for life, now." Rattles said to himself, as he soon entered the playa, which was currently devoid of life. He soon found his room, and noticed a note on top of his pillow.

He opened said note, and read it…

 _ _Dear Latest Eliminated Kid__

 _ _If you're reading this, you have been voted off.__

 _ _But, there's a chance! In several days time, there'll be a chance to come back!__

 _ _But until then, just bide your time!__

 _ _Chris__

Rattles gave off a smile.

"So, there is hope..." Rattles said to himself. "Hopefully I can come back… A changed person, at that."

He soon laid down onto his bed, as he looked up at the ceiling…

"Stay safe, Latif and Echo..."

* * *

 **?**

* * *

Lightyears away, on a far away planet almost similar to Earth, a young girl, almost looking like a 10 year old, was running with her parents. She appeared to have purple short hair, blue pupil-less eyes, chalk-white skin, purple pants, and a green t-shirt with a design almost resembling a Pokeball. She could almost pass for an alien.

Running by her side appeared to be a young boy, a bit younger than her, with the same hue of purple hair, and wearing similar clothes as well.

"Mom? What's going on?" The young alien girl asked. "What's happening?"

"I'm getting tired..." The young alien boy complained.

"We'll get there soon, hurry!" The young girl's mom answered back. "There's no time to explain!"

Together, the four of them made it past a gate, and then stopped at what appeared to be a giant spaceship. There was a huge gathering of aliens similar to them as well.

"Narixxa? Jamari? We best explain." A male started to say to their children, presumably Narixxa's dad. "You know how these quakes were happening on a more frequent base?

Narixxa nodded, as her dad sighed.

"...Our planet's dying." The dad finished. "We don't have much time left..."

Narixxa was shocked. "What, dying?! But… There's so much that we never got to see!"

Jamari started to tear up, as Narixxa hugged her little brother.

"And that's what this ship's here for, dear." Their mom reassured. "If we help the kids escape, then our species' future is secured."

Jamari looked at the ship, and back at his parents. He noticed that only kids were boarding the ship.

"But… only kids are boarding. You can come with us!" Jamari beamed.

"Yeah! Come with us, you can still escape!" Narixxa said, trying to pull both parents towards the ship.

But both parents stood there, as they pulled their kids close.

"They… built the spacecraft for the soul purpose of getting all the children and teenagers to safety." The dad explained. "There isn't any room for any adults."

It was now Narixxa's turn to develop tears in her eyes.

"That means… You're gonna die?" Narixxa asked, trying not to cry.

"I don't want you to die..." Jamari whimpered.

But mom put a hand on both her kid's shoulders.

"Narixxa? Jamari? We already accepted our fates. But just do this one thing for us." Mom said out loud.

"What?" Narixxa asked.

"Be brave for the both of us, okay?" Mom answered back, as she wiped away her daughter's tears. "We may be gone, but we'll always be with you… Always."

Narixxa nodded. "Okay… I'll try..."

"Where will this spacecraft go?" Jamari asked.

"We're hoping that the craft will find a planet with any hospitable life on it..." Dad answered back. "Where it'll be your new home."

"Will… it be beautiful?" Narixxa asked, looking hopeful.

"One can only hope..." Mom reassured. "But do not worry; once the spacecraft launches, you'll all be put under hypersleep, and when you awaken, you'll be on the new planet as if the night has passed."

"And you'll also have your friends to keep your company as well." Dad said out loud. "Including Chloene… And you-know-who..."

Narixxa blushed in embarrassment. "Dad… Not in front of Jamari!"

"We know that you like Irris!" Jamari teased back.

An announcement rang out over the intercom.

"All children! Repeat, any and all children, report to spacecraft 1 for evacuation!"

Both Narixxa and Jamari saw the other kids hugging their parents for one final time. They too did the same.

"I'm gonna miss you all!" Narixxa cried out loud.

Jamari sniffled in their clothes.

Mom simply touched her daughter's chest where her heart was. "Just remember our words… We'll be right here with you."

Dad also done the same thing, with Jamari.

"Same as you, buddy..." Dad reassured Jamari.

The two then pushed their kids into the crowd of alien children, as Narixxa and Jamari could only board. Once they got to a window, they saw their parents waving the two goodbye, along with several other adult aliens as well.

The spacecraft then lifted off, and left its doomed and dying planet, as Narixxa and Jamari saw their home suddenly become a small ball out in space.

"Goodbye, mom… Dad..." Narixxa lamented, as she laid back in a pod, and started to drift off into hypersleep as the spacecraft continued to drift into the darkness.

Approaching an open wormhole, the spacecraft soon entered it… And little did the two alien kids know...

Was that their adventures were just beginning…

* * *

 **VOTES**

 **Piapot - Alora, Ivan, Rattles, Wiley (Doesn't count)**

 **Rattles – Latif, Piapot, Quant**

 **Latif – Quant**

* * *

 ** **Eliminated**** **: Rattles**

* * *

 ** **Elimination Notes: Rattles****

Yeah, it may come as a surprise that a protag is the first boot in Tween Throwdown. Heck, it's a first in my Total Drama career for that to ever happen. As you could tell from my previous first boots, I wanted this one to come out as a surprise. Plus, with how he talked about snakes, he proved himself to be kinda useless to the other team. But like the note said, there is a chance he could come back, so don't count him out just yet!

* * *

NEXT TIME: It's the most wonderful time of the year! Also, a couple of new characters join the fray!

 **Rattles** : Thanks for supporting me, and my hobby! Hope it didn't scare you until you had to get a new pair of pants.

BaconBaka OUT!


	5. Special: Narixxa's Arrival

The Total Drama series belongs to Cartoon Network and Teletoon. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted to any public property belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all of the contestants that shows up here belongs to me. Please support the official release.

 **BaconBaka's Bites** : Yeeeaaahhh, bit of a short one this time. This part was intended to be in Episode 3, but circumstances beyond my control forced me to do an add-on to the previous episode. Sooooo… Enjoy this unintentional 3 parter of Episode 2!

ET… Find your home...

* * *

 **Above Earth's Orbit…**

* * *

In all but an instant, a wormhole opened up, and spat out the mothership containing the alien species which escaped from their dying planet. It looked to be a bit frayed from the trip inside the wormhole.

And inside the ship itself, some alarms were ringing out as Narixxa's hypersleep pod opened, releasing her from her slumber. Several of her species were already awake, and observing the planet below them.

"What is this planet?" One of the alien children asked.

"I'm not even sure… It doesn't appear to be on our starcharts." Another alien answered back.

Narixxa soon approached Jamari's pod, and released him from his pod, where he climbed out.

"Sis? What's going on?" Jamari asked.

"Even I'm not sure, bro." Narixxa answered back. "But we should get some answers.

Grabbing Jamari's hand, Narixxa soon approached one of her own kind; a male with bright green hair, dark green pupiless eyes, and had on a purple t-shirt and orange shorts.

"Gee, this beeping's getting more intense." The alien muttered to himself.

"Irris?" Narixxa asked. "Guess you got woke up, too."

The alien named Irris turned around, and nodded. "Yeah… We're not even sure what happened. At ALL."

Narixxa looked out the window, and down at Earth from below.

"You don't think that planet has any hostile life… Do you think?" Irris asked. "I heard about certain planets which do have lifeforms taller than us… And that can decimate us within a few seconds."

Irris looked down at the planet again.

"But nothing like this one." Irris stated.

Narixxa looked down at the planet again.

"I'm sure we'll just land here, get our bearings straight, and we'll be back on the road before too long." Narixxa reassured back, as the soft beeping soon turned into frantic alarms, and red lights started to flash on and off. On any nearby monitors, the word 'ERROR' started to flash.

"W-What's going on?" Jamari asked, as someone approached the three. Like the three aliens, they were of the same species, but this female had on some modest-looking clothing, and had a bit of an airy tone about them.

"Ahh… It's the condiment of our doom..." The alien girl said out loud.

"D-DOOM?!" Jamari yelped, starting to shiver, as an intercom buzzed to life.

"Warning! This ship -BZZT- unexpected error -BZZT- Evacuate immediately! Evacuate immediately!"

Almost instantly, all of the other alien species started to panic.

"This… could be bad." Irris said out loud.

"Yeah… We gotta wake the others up!" Narixxa declared, as she looked at everyone panicking. She soon inhaled.

"EVERYONE!" She shouted in a booming voice, in which everyone turned their attention towards her. "Just listen to me! First off, we gotta open up everyone's escape pods. Second, we gotta book it from this ship, and onto that unknown planet below us."

"But… What could be below us?" An alien spoke up.

"As my dad always said… You gotta be brave against the unknown." Narixxa declared. "Even I'm not sure what that planet holds, but I promise you… We're ALL gonna be okay."

She soon raised her fist in the air.

"Now… Who's with me?" Narixxa asked triumphantly.

Everyone seemingly ignored her, as they started to free everyone who was trapped in their pods.

"Well… Guess that worked." Narixxa said softly, lowering her fist. "Now, we've got a job to do."

* * *

The alien species soon started to free everyone from their hypersleep pods, as everything inside the ship started to get frantic. Once done, the four alien friends done a once-over through the sleeping quarters, and once seeing that everyone escaped unscathed, started to make their escape as well.

Now at a section of the ship which housed several escape pods, the aliens were soon launched out of the now heavily damaged ship.

"Ahh… See you on the other side, bud?" The airy alien girl asked.

"You got it, Cholene." Narixxa responded back, as the alien Cholene jumped into her pod and launched off.

Soon was Irris, who boarded his pod.

"Good luck, Narixxa..." Irris said out loud. "Even I'm not sure what awaits us down there."

He boarded his pod, as Jamari was next.

"Well, you're next, bro." Narixxa said to her little bro.

"But… We can squeeze together inside, right?" Jamari asked.

Narixxa examined the pod, and shook her head.

"I highly doubt that's the case. I promise you, things will be okay." Narixxa comforted him. "We'll meet up on that planet, okay?"

Jamari nodded, as he too, boarded his pod, and it too launched off.

Soon, Narixxa was the last one on the ship, as she looked at her pod. The ship soon started to spark, and flames shot out, as she was quick to board her pod, launching herself out of the doomed ship and into the unknown.

She could only look back at the heavily damaged mothership, which sparked and soon exploded, signaling its demise.

"At least everyone got off safely..." Narixxa whispered to herself, as she started to pilot the controls of her escape pod. "Now, to try to see what's up with that planet."

A voice soon crackled to life.

"Good day, young one. Due to an unforeseen error, you will be riding out the remainder of this ship in this escape pod." The pod's computer said to the alien girl. "There is a spare change of clothing on-board."

"That's good, cause all of my old belongings are fried to a crisp by now..." Narixxa responded back. "Now… Set a course for that planet down below."

"Affirmative." The computer said, as what appeared to be a stray meteor grazed the bottom of Narixxa's pod.

"Come on, don't zlurp out on me..." Narixxa pleaded.

The monitor remained silent, as there was static on the screens.

"It was only a scratch, you can still work..." Narixxa continued to say, as the ship started to plummet suddenly, approaching Earth's atmosphere. Several other otherworldly sounds started to ring out.

"Oh, zark..."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back on Earth…**

* * *

Ivan was struggling to sleep, but it just wouldn't come to him.

"Ugh, I knew I shouldn't had indulged myself in those cashews and Yoo-Hoo..." Ivan muttered to himself, as to not wake the others up. "I… really gotta go..."

He slowly got up, and opened the door a crack, as one of his roommates looked towards the door rather sleepily.

"Shiny Shiny Pokemon… Get into my ball..." Latif muttered rather sleepily, as he fell back asleep.

Ivan nodded to himself, as he closed the door behind him, and started to make a dash.

* * *

 **Confessional: This is still considered a Total Drama… Right?**

 **Ivan** : Pro Tip – Never accept late night beverages if you can't hold it in. I tried to until morning, but… -He turns to hear Quant muttering in her sleep.- And there was that offering of cashew nuts from Latif… Yeah, I'm a bad example involving temptation. -He winces- Crap, I gotta go to the can! Right f'in now!

* * *

Back with Narixxa, she was trying to keep her escape pod steady as she was entering Earth's atmosphere. But she was failing to do so, and feeling frustrated as a result.

"Come on, pull up! Pull up, you scrap piece of-" Narixxa shouted out loud.

"ERROR! ERROR!"

"I'll show you an error!" Narixxa yelled out, as she kicked the computer, and making a squeaking sound with her foot.

"ERROR! ERROR!"

"OW!" Narixxa winced in pain. "In hindsight, that was a rather bad idea..."

The pod's main engines started to fry from entry into the atmosphere, as Narixxa looked around at what she had, and grabbed a headset.

"This is an emergency escape pod from the Plax One." Narixxa said out loud. "I repeat, this is an emergency escape pod from the Plax One."

But all Narixxa could hear was static. Rendering the effort useless, she threw the headset aside, as she grabbed the controls again.

"Okay, I can keep it steady..." Narixxa tried to reassure herself, as she held onto the throttle, but it suddenly ripped off the dashboard. She threw the throttle aside. "Augh, who made this pod?"

She gulped, knowing that she was hopelessly screwed. In a few minutes, she would soon be joining her parents, considering her home planet hasn't collapsed on itself yet.

But she shook that thought off, and gave off one final cry for help.

"Please… Someone… Anyone..."

…

…

"I NEED YOUR HELP!"

The escape pod continued to plunge towards Earth, as a large production lot came into view…

* * *

Back with Ivan, he walked out of the bathrooms, relieved at his bladder being emptied.

"Whew… Now I can sleep soundly..." Ivan said to himself, as he took out his phone and looked at it. "1:00am… Way too early to be up, way too late for the shops to be opened… And nobody's on Pocket Camp at this time… Yep, time to re-enter Dreamland again."

He soon started to approach the Loser's Cabins, as he looked up at the skies.

"Night… Mom and dad… Wherever you are… You're awesome." Ivan whispered, as he noticed something was off. "...The crap?"

What appeared to be Narixxa's escape pod crashed right into a snowbank, it softening the impact.

"Oh, crap! Whatever that thing was… It crashed near the Confessional!" Ivan exclaimed, as he rushed towards it.

Once he reached it, he observed the pod. It was indeed banged up, and its surface scorched.

"Damn..." Ivan cursed to himself. "Did one of the props decide to go Toy Story and have a late-night joyride?"

The pod started to catch on fire, as Ivan took a closer look inside.

"Help… Someone… Help..." Narixxa moaned, as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Ivan was stunned. "No way… I have GOT to be dreaming this up… Whatever that thing is… I gotta help him."

The fire started to spread, as Ivan had to think fast. He noticed a crack on the windshield, and thought up an idea.

Taking out a slingshot and a large enough rock, he aimed for the crack, and fired the rock at it, shattering the windshield.

He soon reached inside, and pulled out Narixxa, and quickly ran off, as the pod exploded into a ball of flames.

"That… was too close." Ivan muttered, as he looked down at what he saved. "But now the real question is… Who's this guy?"

Narixxa slowly regained consciousness, as she looked up at the seemingly giant to her Ivan.

"Please tell me this is a dream..." Narixxa quietly muttered.

"You're telling me; I was about to hit the hay until you crashed on here." Ivan truthfully said out loud.

Narixxa continued to look up at Ivan, with him walking away from the wreckage.

"You're a giant..." Narixxa stated.

But Ivan simply chuckled. "I wouldn't… exactly call myself tall, to be honest. My friends Peki and Danielle? More taller than me by inches."

Narixxa's eyes went wide in fear. "More giants?! Zark THIS zoof!"

She was about to hop off of Ivan as she noticed that her ship was no more.

"My pod! This is BAD!" Narixxa said out loud, starting to panic. "I, along with some friends, are on this strange planet, and I'm about to be eaten! NOO!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down." Ivan responded back softly, trying to comfort her. "Who said anything about eating you?"

"It's what I learned in class, that there are creatures in this universe that love to chow down on my species!" Narixxa continued in sheer panic. "But you don't fit the description of anything I know of and learned! What are you?! Are you an enemy?!"

"Far from it. And you may wanna quiet down; you may wake everyone up." Ivan instructed.

Narixxa nodded uneasily and started to calm down. "If you aren't an enemy… Then who are you?"

"I'm just a human, to be honest." Ivan responded back.

"...Human?" Narixxa asked.

"It's… complicated. Best not to get into it." Ivan answered back.

"Ivan?"

Ivan was alarmed, as he was now seeing a very sleepy Wiley, who was looking at both Ivan and Narixxa. Noticing Narixxa, he raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on? Why is there a purple haired doll on your shoulder?" Wiley tiredly asked.

Ivan knew that he had to think of something…

"Uh… Wiley Quizzley, come on down!" Ivan announced in his best game show host voice. "You're the next contestant on The Price Is Right!"

Wiley grinned sleepingly. "I am? Cool..."

"Yep, and because you are so awesome, you instantly skip Contestant's Row and go straight to the pricing game! Where your prize is a new bedroom set, along with a really comfy bed cushion!" Ivan continued.

Wiley continued to grin rather sleepily. "Cool… Maybe I'll play Plinko!"

"Yep, it's right in there!" Ivan continued, pointing at the Loser's Cabin, to where Wiley ran off to. Once the red-head was gone, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Narixxa was gawking at Wiley, and his sleep-deprived stupidity.

"Uh… Should I even ask?" Narixxa questioned. "Or in other words, do you even know him? Is he an enemy?"

"I only knew him for about two days, to be honest. And nope; he may be an enemy to Whammies, but not to us humans." Ivan admitted, as he looked back at the flaming wreckage, which was starting to die down. "Well, looks like you're stuck here, sadly."

"Well, at least this planet's atmosphere is hospitable, even if you humans are primitive… No offense." Narixxa stated.

"None taken." Ivan responded back, as…

"Tracks?"

Ivan turned around to see Quant, looking at Ivan really tiredly.

"What's with the racket outside?" Quant asked, as she noticed Narixxa. "And what's with that toy? Looks… evil."

Ivan looked towards Quant. "If it worked with Wiley..."

He soon pointed towards the Loser's Cabin.

"You're still dreaming, Quant. Yep, still in dreamland! You're dreaming of… Um… getting your hair dyed blue, I dunno." Ivan declared.

Quant gave off a sleepy smile. "Cool..."

"Yep! And the only one who knows about hair dying that I know of is Echo! Yep, she's waiting for you inside! You're about to look awesome!" Ivan continued.

Quant nodded, as she made her way to the Loser's Cabin, as Narixxa raised an eyebrow.

"I'm held prisoner on a planet of primitives..." Narixxa muttered out loud.

"Eh, we all do stupid stuff late at night." Ivan answered back. "Which is why I'm not allowed to watch late night wrestling anymore."

"By the way, since I'm trapped here, might as well introduce myself. I'm Narixxa Psaiu Stauphin." Narixxa said out loud.

Ivan nodded back. "That's a bit of a mouthful. In any case, I'm Ivan."

Soon, a low humming noise was heard, as what appeared to be a drone started to approach the lot.

"Seriously?! Who's ordering stuff online at THIS time of night? At least save purchases for when it's daytime!" Ivan yelled softly. "Okay, Narixxa. We're getting inside, before someone who is actually awake and smart fingers us both out."

"Good idea; there may be some of your species which aren't that hospitatible." Narixxa agreed. "We can discuss on what we are later."

Ivan nodded, as he and Narixxa entered their cabin, as someone was watching the scenes unfold.

"...The hell even went on just now? All I ordered was clothes for Indigo, and there was explosions all of a sudden." Burt muttered to himself, as he yawned. "Gee, Bitty. Who orders clothes at 1 in the morning?"

But not too far from Burt, Cholene, having landed before Narixxa, looked towards the human, nodding to herself.

"Ahh… It appears these tall creatures don't pose a threat. How far... out there." Cholene noted to herself, as she looked down at her clothes, which was torn a bit when she made a landing. "But now… I should get some new threads..."

She looks around, and spots what appears to be the Wardrobe Trailer.

"Groovitous..." Cholene smiled to herself, as she started to run towards the trailer. "It shouldn't take more than a few hours to find the perfect, newest wardrobe..."

* * *

And that's pretty much it for this chapter; Narixxa has entered our planet, and was found by Ivan! But… How will the other teammates fare with an actual alien living in their presence?

NEXT TIME: We're going on a Heist, baby!


End file.
